A New Trio Emerges
by 07Hermione07
Summary: Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts is nothing like she expected. She though that with Voldemort gone she would finally get a peaceful fun year at school. But when has her life ever been normal? Her night in shining armor turns out to be an ass and she ends up with two love interests! AN: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. DM/HG/BZ D/s M for safety ch13 updated 6/26 beta needed
1. Chapter 1: Changes

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Also my spelling and grammar is really horrible and spell check can only help so much. I am also looking for a Beta.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter I am just borrowing the characters from J.K. Rowling :D**

* * *

Chapter 1: Changes

***Malfoy Manor***

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were enjoying a quiet evening in their bedroom when they suddenly heard heartbreaking screams coming from their son's room. Both began running towards their son's bedroom. Both aware that this meant their son had not been spared as they had hoped. All of their lives were about to be drastically changed.

When they burst into Draco's bedroom they saw him withering on his bed, tangled in his sheets, sweating, and screaming in pain.

"What should we do Lucius, we have to stop his pain" said a tearful Narcissa.

Lucius pointed his wand at his only son casting "silencio" followed by "petrificus totalus" at Narcissa's shocked face he said, "It is the only way to keep him from causing further harm to himself and others."

"Pinky" called Lucius.

"Master called"

"I need you to go and bring Severus Snape here at once. Tell him 'it is happening' he will know what to bring."

Once Pinky left Lucius called for an owl as he began writing a letter to the Minister of Magic, asking for an emergency meeting for the morning. He had to take action and help his son any way he could. Once he finished sending the letter off he went to his son's bed to comfort his wife.

Narcissa had conjured up a wet cloth and a bowl of cool water and was wiping her son's brow. In a soothing tone she told her son, "we are here Son. Everything will be alright," she looked up at Lucius and added, "your father and I will make sure of it." Lucius nodded his head at his wife in agreement just as a green flame emerged from the fireplace announcing the arrival of Severus. All three exchanged worried looks as Snape made his way towards Draco's bedside unstopping a potion bottle as he went. Severus quickly handed his bag off to Lucius, lifted Draco's head and emptied the bottles content into Draco's mouth. As Severus forced the pain potion down Draco's throat, Lucius took out the remaining bottles of potion from Severus' bag and placed them on the nightstand.

"I have given him the strongest pain potion that I am able to. Unfortunately it will not take away all of the pain. However, it will allow him to get more of a restful sleep and keep him from hurting himself." Severus said as he patted Narcissa on the shoulder as he wandlessly cancelled the spells on Draco.

"Thank you Severus" replied Narcissa.

Severus then turned towards Lucius and asked what he planned to do.

"I have already contacted the Minister for a meeting in the morning to ensure Draco receives protection under the Protection for Magical Creatures Law. I was also hoping you could schedule a meeting with Headmistress McGonagall and be there when I discuss this situation with her?"

"Of course" replied Severus "I cannot reveal too much but I do not think you will receive any trouble from Minerva." At Lucius and Narcissa's curious looks he added, "Draco will not be alone, there will be another." This revelation caused both Lucius and Narcissa to look at each other and see the worry in each other's eyes. They could not determine if this was good news or a problem. On one hand, Draco would have someone around his own age to converse with. On the other hand, there was a risk of territorial disputes that - in some cases ended in death.

As Narcissa moved closer to her son, Lucius turned towards Severus and asked him if he cared to join him in his study. All knowing it was going to be a long night and an ever longer day.

* * *

***Draco Malfoy***

All he could feel was pain; hot burning piercing pain; pain that was worse than being subjected to the cruciatus curse. As he realized, he was coming into his inheritance. He could feel his bones stretching and growing, feel his gums being pierced by sharp canine teeth, and feel the fire spreading through his veins. He could not believe the irony; having survived a war to only now be wishing for death, anything to make this pain stop. He could feel the presence of others in his room and prayed that they would be able to take away the pain. He could barely hear his mother's voice, but could not make out what was being said.

Just as he thought he was going to go crazy from the pain, he tasted the pain relief potion touching his tongue. Finally relief had arrived.

Once the potion began to take effect, Draco became even more aware of his mother's presence and wished it was someone else. The hand on his forehead was too large, the voice was too high pitched, and the smell was all wrong.

He finally drifted off to sleep dreaming of chasing after the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had a gorgeous kind smile, thick curly brown hair - that just made him want to spend the day running his hands through it - and a figure that he just knew would fit into him perfectly. He vowed right there in his dream that he would find this woman, make her his, and ensure that her kissable mouth always had a smile on it. If only he knew how challenging it would be to keep his vow.

* * *

**Please review! Let me know if you like it, hate it, want me to continue, make changes or whatever! Remember I am just getting my feet wet. ;p**


	2. Chapter 2: A Day Out With The Girls

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews, favs, and follows. Special thanx to JSparkles444 for your advice and guidance! I have made some changes from our beloved Potter books. **

**First off Fred is not dead and he will never be dead in any of my fanfics. Obviously Snape is still alive and Dumbledore is dead. While Hermione did not wipe her parents memories they did go into hiding and returned after the war ended. War ended in lets say Feb. and school has since been rebuilt and all students will return to take their Newts. The rest of the changes you will read about!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter I am just borrowing the characters from J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Day Out With The Girls

***Hermione Granger***

Hermione's eyes fluttered awake in excitement. It was 7:00 am and today was the day she would be going to Diagon Alley and then The Burrow for the remainder of the summer holiday. Today was the day she was going to see all of her friends and tell Ron how she really felt.

This would be their last year at Hogwarts before entering the "real world", as if they did not experience enough of life fighting in a war since the age of 11! But this year was going to be different; there would be no horcuxes to hunt, no madman trying to kill her or any of her friends; and she was determined to make this a fun relaxing year for herself. The time spent hunting and fighting in the war made her realise that there was no way to be prepared for everything. It also made her realise that life was short and should be enjoyed. Now, that did not mean she was going to let go of her studies, because if that was the case she would not be Hermione Granger. It just meant that she would pay closer attention to her looks, learn to have fun, and she was determined to overcome her fear of flying!

When Hermione next looked at the clock she realized that she had spent **10 minutes** daydreaming and rushed off to ready herself for the day. Luckily she did not have to worry about packing her belongings, since she had finished that last night!

After getting ready she made her way down to the kitchen to get breakfast for Crookshanks and herself. Upon entering the kitchen, she saw her mother at the counter pouring herself coffee and her father at the table eating while reading the morning stock report. And there was Crookshanks in the corner already digging into his food.

"Good morning," said Hermione, with a wide grin.

"Good Morning sweetie," replied her parents. "Breakfast is on the table," added her mom.

"So what is the plan for today?" Questioned her father, as she sat down.

"I am meeting Ginny and Luna at The Leaky Cauldron at 9:00am" Hermione started, "then we will spend the rest of the morning and afternoon shopping, most likely get lunch in Diagon Alley, and head off to The Burrow when we finish."

"I think it was a wonderful idea for you girls to treat yourselves to a day of pampering and shopping. You all deserve it!" Said Emma.

"I'm just glad my baby girl is finally going to be taking the time to stop and smell the flowers from now on," stated John.

Laughing, Hermione said, "yes it was about time that I realised, while studying is important, one should always make time for some relaxation. Though I always did enjoy my light bedtime reading," to which everyone had to laugh. They all spent the next half hour talking and enjoying each other's company before Hermione had to leave.

* * *

***Flashback***

Emma and John realised that their daughter, though forced to grow up quickly, had become a lovely young woman and it made them very proud. They may not have been told all the details of the war but they knew enough to realise that their daughter was fighting for a good cause and they were understanding of her responsibilities in a world that they could not really enter. They understood that since Hermione missed out on a carefree childhood and teen years that this was the time for her to learn to have fun. Both were just glad to spend whatever time they could with their daughter.

The three months following the final battle at Hogwarts was spent rebuilding. The first month was spent rebuilding The Burrow so the Weasley family could return home. While The Burrow was being rebuilt, new floor plans and designs were made up for Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Fred had insisted on being a part of these designs, claiming he had to ensure the secret passageways remained so future students would be able to throw parties. Headmistress McGonagall allowed this because the secret passage ways are what allowed so many to get to safety before the battle. Everyone else secretly agreed because Fred was restricted to bed rest at St. Mungo's and this was a way for him to contribute to the rebuilding, to get his mind off his boredom, stop his mischief with the nurses, and for him to feel useful. During the battle Fred was close to death but thanks to Percy's quick thinking and Stasis Charm Fred was making a slow recovery.

The next two months were reserved for the rebuilding of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade to ensure that both were ready for when the school reopened for the fall. The volunteers worked from morning into the late afternoon before returning to their homes every day for those two months. They worked tirelessly to clean up the rubble, fix the greenhouses (which was headed by both Professor Sprout and Neville), clear the grounds, rebuilding old and new shops, fixing the classrooms, repairing the Great Hall, and replacing all the protective charms and spells. It was during the last day of rebuilding that Hermione felt hope for a relationship between herself and Ron. A group of workers were in the Great Hall repairing the walls. While Hermione was reapplying the charm to its ceiling, Ron walked over to her, brushed some dust off of her shoulder, and kissed her cheek. She was so dazed by the kiss that she did not notice the murderous look in Blaise Zabini's eyes or the jealous and calculating look of Lavender Brown.

After all the rebuilding was finished, she spent a month at home with her parents relaxing with no schoolwork whatsoever. Since so much time had gone into the rebuilding of the Wizarding World, the teachers were behind on their lesson plans and Minerva had yet to send home a list of required materials or to even announce who the head girl and boy were to be.

* * *

***Present Time***

The clock on Hermione's phone chimed 8:30 and she jumped up, rushed to put her dishes into the sink, kissed her parents goodbye, gathered Crookshanks and her belongings, and apparated to The Leaky Cauldron.

She saw Ginny, Luna, and Charlie waiting for her at a back table and hurried over to them. "Hi!" she said as she gave them all a hug. Charlie finished off his coffee gathered up Hermione's things, and got ready to return to the Burrow.

"Thanks again, Charlie, for taking my things over to your house"

"No problem. You girls have fun and I will see you two later," he said, giving Ginny a kiss on top of her head.

Luna, Ginny, and Hermione worked their way through the morning crowd to the back of The Leaky Cauldron, as Ginny and Luna made their excitement know for finally being able to give Hermione a makeover. They were discussing different hairstyles, fashion statements, getting their nails done, and just having a good time.

"Just remember girls, nothing too drastic. I like the way I look, I just want a bit of change!"

"Ya-Ya we know, Hermione. Tell you what how about we just get your hair layered, get some conditioner to soften the curls, and add some highlights?" Said Ginny.

"That would look great on you Hermione, maybe even dark red highlights," agreed Luna.

"I am in your capable hands girls," replied Hermione.

The girls spent the morning in the salon each getting haircuts, facials, mani's, and pedi's. The stylist along with the girls finally got Hermione to agree to the highlights, since she began to chicken out at the last minute, and they finished just in time for lunch. They had lunch at a new restaurant that had just opened up called Castle's Café. Here, they discussed how their holiday's had gone so far, boys, where to go shopping, and what school supplies they could get today and not worry about later (obviously a suggestion made by Hermione).

Ginny refused to go to the bookstore first saying "we will **NEVER **get you back out of there."

"Fine," said Hermione, "then let's go get our school uniforms first, do some casual clothes shopping, get the owl treats your mom wanted and treats for Crooks, since its across the street from there, and **then **we can go to the bookstore. I just want to look around!" Finished Hermione with a puppy dog look upon her face. The girls agreed to the plan and set off.

At Madame Malkin's they convinced Hermione to get a more form fitted uniform with a skirt that was a little more above the knees than what Hermione was used to. Ginny convinced her by saying, "it won't hurt to show a little more leg, granted not as much as Lavender or Pansy, and you have such a cute figure. Why hide it behind baggy clothes?"

"Your time on the run during last school year must have really helped with your fitness," added Luna, "you look in excellent shape."

Laughing at Luna's directness, Hermione added, "taking self defence classes sure didn't hurt either."

Then Ginny and Luna picked out clothes for Hermione to try on. They ended up getting a few dresses that could be worn until the end of fall, some skirts, tops, a few pairs of jeans, and some really cute accessories to go with them all. They were also lucky since Madame Malkin's had just gotten a new delivery of this season's shoes. The only snag of the day was when a disagreement broke out between Luna and Ginny.

"What is wrong with her wearing green? She looks great in it!" Exclaimed Luna.

"It may look good on her, but it's the colour of Slytherin!" Replied Ginny.

"So what if it is Slytherin's colour? The whole point of the war was to let go of the hate, discrimination, and to learn to live with each other. And besides it is just a colour," countered Luna, ending the argument.

Three hours later they were finally ready to pay for their items and leave. Hermione ended up shrinking all of the bags and placing hers and Ginny's purchases into her bottomless purse, while Luna stored her items in her own bag. They spent about 20 minutes getting treats for the animals and made their way to the bookstore.

The second Hermione walked into the store she was mesmerised and began walking off towards the books with a dazed expression. To which Ginny jokingly said, "we have lost her Luna." Both girls chuckled and began to browse the books, Ginny looking at books about Quidditch and Luna about Exotic Magical Creatures.

Hermione was so absorbed in looking at books that she did not pay any attention to where she was going, this resulted in her hitting something solid and stumbling backwards. A hand quickly grabbed her arm to help steady her, as she apologized, "I am so sorry I was not looking at where I was going."

"No problem Granger, you're looking good," replied a voice she recognised.

She looked up at the person's face, while a blush was making its way to her checks. She stood there waiting for some negative comment, but instead, Zabini continued by asking how her holidays had been so far. All Hermione could do was stare at him with an open mouth as he checked her out. He gave notice to her new clothes and highlights, even giving a tug at a red curl that had made its way in front of her face.

After a pause, he said, "I hope we can put the past behind us and have a fresh start." This made Hermione think back and realize that, though Zabini never defended her against the bullying, he never partook in it either.

So she gave a small laugh and responded with "You have got yourself a deal. Let's hope our truce does not shock too many people. Mind you this does not mean we are best friends we can start of just being cordial towards each other."

By this time Ginny had come looking for Hermione, since it was time to say bye to Luna, who was going off with her father on an animal hunt in the mountains until the start of school. She gave Zabini an intrigued look and pulled Hermione away as they said bye to each other.

"Bye Luna, have fun looking for your Crumple-Horned Snorkack I hope you find them."

"Thank you Hermione, I hope so too. This is the time in which the newborns are learning to walk and are not as fast as the adults, so there is a good chance of spotting them" replied Luna.

"We should be heading home too. Mum probably has dinner ready and waiting."

"Okay lets go." As they slowly made their way to the apparition point they struck up a conversation.

"And afterwards you can tell me what Zabini was saying"

"I told you Ginny, he just called for a truce. Do you think Ron will be home? Do you think he will like my new look?"

"He is always home for EVERY meal, it's the rest of the time that no one knows what he is up to. I can't understand what you see in him. You both are such opposites of each other. And as for your new and improved look, you didn't notice this but just about every guy we have passed has given us a second look."

"Oh please they are just looking because of who we are. And Ron I don't know I can't explain it. I guess he just has his moments," she replied with a small smile.

"Are you sure you're not just trying to hold onto the known. I mean you three have been friends since first year, you and Harry treat each other like siblings and maybe you're trying to force something that's not there," said Ginny, in a gentle tone.

"NO! He may not be into books like I am and once I get over my fear of flying maybe we could have quidditch in common. Who knows, maybe if I can get him to help me overcome my fear, we could have some romantic moments. All I know is that we have always been in each other's lives and we have faced so much together. Besides, we will never lose our friendship. If anything, a relationship can only make it stronger. Anyways there is only one way to find out if we are meant to be or not and that is to tell him how I feel." Finished Hermione, just as they arrived at the apparition point. Ginny grabbed hold of Hermione's arm and with a pop, they were gone.

**Next time: We see how Lucius Malfoy spent his day and Hermione is confronted with a shocking surprise!**

**A/N: Sooooooooooo what did you think . . . . don't just keep your thoughts to yourself! I will try and update again this weekend.**

**P.S. still looking for a beta or hey if any of you have any thoughts to which way this story should go or don't like something I have written let me know its the only way im going to be able to improve my writing.**

**P.S.S. Ginny does not know how to apparate as she as yet to get her license this is why Charlie dropped her off and she is side-along apparating with Hermione.**


	3. Chapter 3: Shocks All Around

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favs, and follows. They really do mean a lot! Now on to the story . . .**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter I am just borrowing the characters from J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Chapter 3: Shocks all around

***Lucius Malfoy***

It was 8:10am when Lucius Malfoy flooed into the Ministry of Magic. He quickly made his way towards the elevators leading to the Minister's office for his 8:30 meeting. As he exited the elevator and made his way towards the Ministers office door he could see the secretary applying lip gloss and had to roll his eyes. Being a Veela was both a blessing and a curse; it had given him Narcissa but at the same time, he always had to be on the lookout for unwanted female attention.

Once he reached the desk, he cleared his throat, "I am here to see the Minister."

"Hello there, Mr. Malfoy, let me just check his schedule," she said while fluttering her lashes at him. "Oh here you are...go right in, he is expecting you."

So Lucius made his way to the door and knocked. He entered when he heard, "Come in," from Kingsley.

"Hello Kingsley, thank you for meeting with me on such short notice."

"No problem, Lucius. What can I do for you?"

What many people did not know was that Snape was not the only Order spy inside Voldemort's inner circle. Lucius had been a spy for Dumbledore the moment his father made him get the dark mark. He had blackmailed Lucius by threatening to keep him from marrying Narcissa if he did not follow the Dark Lord. This was because Voldemort had filled his father's mind with lies in order to get his support. He had claimed that he would be able to cleanse the Malfoy line and since his father did not have the active veela gene, he was never able to see the blessing and love it held. Sure there was intense pain for a few days, but the pain was worth the lifetime of happiness and love only a mate could offer.

Just as Lucius was about to start telling Kingsley about the new developments with his son, the door was pushed open and the secretary walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but I forgot to ask Mr. Malfoy if he would like anything to drink or eat," she said as she twirled her hair, never taking her eyes off of Lucius.

"No, thank you." Replied Mr. Malfoy, giving Kingsley a look.

"Sara, please make sure we are not interrupted again, thank you." Dismissed Kingsley.

"Right sir." Said Sara, as she shut the door behind her.

"So hard to get decent help nowadays, isn't it." Said Lucius with a smirk.

"She is only a temp, she is only here until Mrs. Jones returns from visiting her daughter and new grand baby. Hopefully that will be any day now. Anyways, how is the family?"

"Ah, that is part of the reason I am here today. I wondered, does the new Magical Creature Protection Law protect Veela's and to what extent?"

Only a few Order members knew about the Malfoy family secret. The secret that the family carried veela blood and, those that did, were sworn into secrecy with the unbreakable vow. Kingsley, being an old school friend, fellow warrior of the light, trusted ex-Auror, and now Minister, was one of them.

"So am I to understand that the veela gene has activated in Draco?" At Lucius' nod, Kingsley continued to say, "all veela's are completely protected when it comes to their survival, the survival or obtaining of their mate, or protecting their family. There would be no protection if Draco goes looking for trouble that has no threat or link to him or his own."

"Would he have the backing from the government to continue with his education, as Hogwarts would be the ideal place for him to begin looking for his mate? And will he have free reign to court his mate? What protection does he have if his mate refuses him?"

"Of course he can continue his education, Minerva may even give him special accommodations and I can whole heartedly ensure that he will not get any interference from the school or the government." At this remark, Lucius gave him a questionable look, but he just continued onto answering the last question. "As for forcing someone to be with him we cannot value one person's choice over another person's choice." With a sigh, Kingsley continued on to say, "there is something you should know since it may pertain to your son. Not too long ago, a prophecy was made that involved a veela and his mate."

Lucius gave him a concerned look which only increased his worry when he finished hearing what the prophecy entailed.

"The gist of the prophecy was that two veela's of the snake house would mate to the same fierce, courageous, loving mate. And if these two veela's were able to win their mate's heart, it would spread joy, light, peace, and growth throughout the world. Ultimately, it would vanquish all evil as long as their blood line was able to continue. The trio would be the most powerful and their offspring would only hold more power. It would mean prosperity for the magical community, maybe even the non-magical one. That is why I can say with certainty that if your son is one of the three mentioned in this prophecy, he will have the full support of the government, and those that try to intervene will be harshly punished."

By the end of Kingsley's explanation, Lucius had stopped pacing and slumped into a chair. He did not know whether the prophecy was a blessing in disguise or a curse. On one hand, it could only help in his son's case in finding his mate, although he would have to share is mate with ANOTHER veela.

"Do you and the government realise how territorial veela's are? They do not share, especially not their MATE. Malfoy's do not share to begin with but to add the veela traits of protectiveness, possessiveness and domination, I do not see how they will not hurt or kill each other before they are even able to claim their mate."

Kingsley sat down beside Lucius and patted his knee, "I understand your concern, however we have done some research. This would not be the first time a trio was formed."

"How did the last one end then? You said the trio would give peace and since there have been three wars. Obviously, the peace has ended."

"We believe the last direct offspring to the trio was through the Hufflepuff line, so when Tom Riddle killed the last descendent to get the cup, he unknowingly ended the protection of peace. Thus allowing Grindelwald to rise to power, and later for Riddle himself to try and take over. If you think back into history, you could see for yourself that the only damage done was after her death; before, the dark side was only able to plot. This may be how Voldemort was able to start a new war within two years of Dumbledore defeating Grindelwald." (**AN: I know my time line is off but this way it works for my story)**

"Fine, let's say Draco is a part of this trio. Do you have any idea who the other veela may be?"

A question to which Kingsley shook his head. "You have been the first and only one to come forward about the next generation veelas and, as you know, we cannot go looking into blood lines because veelas' are protected under the law. So we will just have to wait until the other veela comes forward."

"You must have a clue or an idea of possible choices," questioned an exasperated Lucius.

"Well, if you think back to the prophecy, it said two SNAKES; which makes us think that they would both be, or at one point were, Slytherin."

Just as Lucius was beginning to calm down, a disturbing thought occurred to him and with a shocked face, he asked Kingsley, "what if my son's mate is a muggleborn?"

"Lucius, I am surprised! I thought blood did not mean anything to you? I cannot believe that you bought into all that the deranged psychopath had to say!"

Lucius quickly cut off what, he was sure, was going to be a long rant and said, "of course I don't care about blood, nor did I believe a word that left Voldemort's mouth! I am just concerned because muggles and their society frown upon trio relationships, do they not? What if my son's mate refuses him, the other veela , or both because she does not want to be an outcast to her family or society?"

"You do have a point there, and I apologize for thinking the worst." An apology that Lucius just waved off as Kingsley continued on to say, "we will just have to explain to her that trio relationships are more acceptable in the Wizarding world. That, since magic varies so much, powerful witches and wizards sometimes have more than one soul mate to create a balanced relationship."

Lucius continued to stare off into space for a few minutes as he absorbed all the information he had just received. When he next looked at the clock, he saw that it was getting close to noon and stood to leave. "Thank you for meeting me Kingsley. I would like for you to attend the meeting with my family, Severus, and Minerva so we can discuss these new developments and any other concerns for the upcoming school year. The meeting will most likely be held the day after Draco wakes up. Hopefully by then, he will have an idea of who his mate is. I would also suggest you talk to Minerva before then and let her know about the prophecy."

It was now Kingsley's turn to give Lucius a questioning look.

When Lucius did not move to answer Kingsley's unspoken question he said, "I will definitely contact Minerva and attend the meeting. Oh one more thing, I cannot believe I almost forgot this," whispered Kingsley to himself, "the prophecy also mentioned the ending to a curse. Would you know anything about that?"

One secret in regards to the veela inheritance not known outside the Malfoy family was the long ago curse that was placed on the descendants. It was said, that long ago a beautiful fair maiden named Jessica had won the attention of a nobleman. He only saw her as a possession that would make him the envy of all men. However she was also the mate of a Malfoy veela. When given the choice, she had publicly chosen Samuel Malfoy, saying he was of a pure heart and her true soul mate. When she chose the Malfoy over the nobleman, he could not bear the humiliation, so he cursed the Malfoy line as revenge. He knew that Jessica's greatest wish was to be surrounded with children, so he cursed the family to only be allowed to have one male heir. This way, Jessica would feel the pain of her own loss, but also know she was the cause of pain to all those that followed. When Jessica and Samuel learned of the curse they did everything in their power to lift the curse, to no avail. They learned that the only way for the curse to be broken would be for the mate of a Malfoy descendent to have a pure forgiving heart, to have a love that would overcome all.

Without letting any expression leaving his face, Lucius responded, " I cannot think of anything, but maybe if you sent me a copy of the prophecy, I can be of assistance?"

Not buying it, but not wanting to push the issue Kingsley agreed.

"I will await your owl then. Good day, Kingsley." With that, Lucius rushed out of the office and passed the receptionist, ignoring her attempt to strike up another conversation. He was in a rush to get home to his wife and son to check up on them both. He knew Narcissa had not left their son's side and must be starving by now. He also had much to tell her. Hopefully all of this information would help ease her mind in regards to their son's mate. Of course, he would not be telling her about the possibility of ending the Malfoy curse. He remembered all too clearly the pain his wife felt when she found out that she would not be able to have more than one child. It was a crime to deprive Narcissa the chance to have more than one child, especially a daughter. But he would not get her hopes up about this, not until he was sure the curse could be broken. And with that thought, he was even more determined to insure that Draco was able to win over his mate.

* * *

***Hermione Granger***

Hermione and Ginny landed outside the gate to The Burrow with a pop. They slowly made their way up the walkway towards the house. Both exchanged worried looks, the house was quiet, way to quiet for all those in residence and you could not see Molly bustling around the kitchen through the window. They both entered the kitchen on full alert looking around for Molly Weasley and not seeing her. Upon not seeing Molly, both exchanged looks and took out their wands, being exposed to war for most of their lives and having Moody scream 'constant vigilance' at them throughout training, they were on guard. They once again exchanged looks when they heard approaching footsteps, both mentally planning the attack on their unsuspecting victim.

Harry entered the doorway to the kitchen and stopped, he stared at the girls with mirth in his eyes and jokingly raised his hands at the same time saying, "I surrender, don't shoot!"

"Shut up, Harry!" replied Ginny, as both she and Hermione pocketed their wands.

"Where is everyone?" asked Hermione. Harry gave Hermione a weird look almost like a look of sorrow and replied, "they are all in the front room."

"Even my mum?" Asked Ginny.

"Yes, even your mum" answered Harry.

Both Hermione and Harry watched Ginny make her way to the kitchen window and look up towards the sky. At their curious expression, she said with a straight face, "just checking to see if pigs are flying."

At this, all three began to laugh. This is when Harry really took notice of Hermione. "Wow Hermione you look great! This new look really suits you!"

"Thanks, Harry! So... Is Ron in the front room too?" asked Hermione.

"Um... Yes he is. I wanted to talk to you about that, Hermione. See..." began Harry.

He was interrupted by a voice saying, "Hey Harry where did you run off to? I can't believe you left me alone with..." Ron's voice broke off when he spotted Hermione.

"Hi, Ron"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Exclaimed Ron.

"I got a makeover. Do you like it?" Asked Hermione, as she gave a little twirl.

As Ron's face got redder and redder, the rest of the family had made its way towards the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. Molly was the last to enter before Ron exploded. **"WHAT DO I THINK?! WHAT DO I THINK?! I THINK YOU LOOK LIKE A SLUT THAT'S WHAT I THINK!"**

A loud hard slap could be heard over all of the gasps.** "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SLUT, RONALD WEASLEY!"** Yelled Hermione, clenching her throbbing hand with tears in her eyes.

She turned around and ran from the house. As she ran towards the apparition point with tears falling down her cheeks and clouding her vision, she could hear yelling inside the house. All the voices were mixing together, but all were saying similar thing: That Ron should be ashamed of himself, that he did not know what he was talking about, with Arthur and Molly adding that they thought they had raised him better than that, and the twins saying that they would be happy to check little Ronnikins eye's for him as Hermione clearly did not look like a slut, rather more like a beautiful grown up woman.

Just as she had made it to the apparition point, she heard Ginny and Harry yelling for her to stop and come back but she just disappeared with a pop.

Please read my Authors Note I need help from all of you for a story thought I have, thank you!

**Next time: Where does Hermione run off to and who comforts her?**

* * *

**A/N: does anyone have any ideas for a Karaoke song that Hermione can sing that will make her look sexy (not over the top) or get back at Ron one or the other or both like Carrie Underwood's Before He Cheats, Lambert's My Mamas Broken Heart, Katy Perry's Hot N' Cold, Beyoncé's Single Ladies, Kelly Clarkson, The Band Perry's Done, etc.**

**Please  
review and let me know what you think so far! This is defiantly harder then what I thought!**

**P.S. still looking for a beta or hey if any of you have any thoughts to which way this story should go or don't like something I have written let me know its the only way im going to be able to improve my writing.**


	4. Chapter 4: The New Knight

**A/N: Wow over a thousand views, 18 reviews, 15 favorites, and 50 follows; with that type of response I just had to update sooner than planned.**

**I know a reviewer wanted me to introduce Nott as a main player in this chapter but I had already planned most of it out in my head. So for now I will just be introducing Nott into my story and I will be giving him a bigger role later on. I needed to set up a foundation for a relationship between Blaise Zabini and Hermione before the secret comes out! I would also like to thank all of you for your ideas of possible karaoke songs I am listening to them all and watching the music videos to get a feel for them to see if they are what I am looking for in how I want to portray the characters.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter I am just borrowing the characters from J.K. Rowling**

**We left Hermione with a broken heart or did we read to find out...**

* * *

Chapter 4: The New Knight and Some New Enemies

With a pop, Hermione returned to Diagon Alley, she still had tears streaming down her face. How could he have called her a slut! Sure, she had never worn a dress before, her outfit was more form-fitting, and she was showing off more leg than usual but she still was not as indecently dressed as most girls. As she made her way down Diagon Alley, she caught her reflection in a shop front window. There was nothing wrong with her outfit! She had on a strapless red hi-low dress that brought out her new highlights. AND since she was a little self-conscious of the dress, Ginny had found her a cute 3/4 sleeved white shrug cardigan to wear with it, muttering something about baby steps. She had on a matching belt that showed off her toned stomach and the diamond necklace that her parents had given her for her 16th birthday. For heaven sakes she was not even wearing any make up, only some lip gloss! _Obviously Ron was just being cruel, mean, thoughtless, and stupid_, thought Hermione, as she dug out a napkin to wipe her tear soaked face.

She decided to have a drink at The Leaky Cauldron before heading back to The Burrow, that should give them enough time to calm down and for Ron to come to his senses. _And when I do go back he had better be ready to apologize!_ Hermione entered the Cauldron and made her way to the bar signalling Tom as she went. "Hi, Tom," she said when he came to get her order, "could you please get me a butterbeer, thanks."

"Sure thing, Miss Granger, can I get you something to eat as well?"

"No thanks, Tom. I am expected at the Weasley's house for dinner," replied Hermione with a half-smile that did not reach her eyes.

As she sat there taking sips from her jug, she felt someone come up beside her and heard a husky voice say, "hey there gorgeous. What is your name?" To which she looked up and saw a very drunk Theodore Nott.

When she was about to politely excuse herself, she heard another voice answer, "beat it Nott! The lady is not interested." This caused Hermione to flash Blaise a thankful smile. Blaise was in the process of returning her smile but stopped half way when he noticed the tear marks on her face. "Fancy running into you twice in one day, Granger. I thought you were with Red. What happened?"

Hermione's smile disappeared as she replied, "it's a long story"

"Well lucky for us both, I have time. Why don't we get a table and you can tell me all about it, who knows it might help to talk about it." Said Blaise as he held out his hand, which Hermione graciously accepted. She turned halfway to pick up her drink as Blaise placed his other hand to the small of her back and guided her to an empty table.

Once they were both comfortably seated and had their drinks, Blaise asked her again what had happened. So Hermione began telling him what had occurred at The Burrow, feeling the weight lift off of her chest as she ranted about Ron's horrid behaviour. She was so involved in her rant that she did not catch the murderous look in Blaise's eyes. After she finished her rant she could not help but ask Blaise in a quiet voice, "do I really look that bad?"

"Of course not. You look beautiful. Then again, you always did look gorgeous." When Hermione made a scoffing noise, he continued saying, "no really you did. You are a strong, intelligent, independent woman, who is caring, loving, and passionate to boot. I guess that is why you always exuded confidence and demanded everyone's attention just by walking into a room. Now with your new look people are just able to see it better. As it is the same beauty and confidence on the outside, it just more easily seen by those who were too blind before, and it looks good on you if I may say so. Weasley just did not know what he was saying; hell seeing you probably made him realise how out of his league you truly are and he lashed out."

Throughout Blaise's little speech, the small smile on Hermione's face had grown into a grin and his last words really made her think. "You do have a point there, Ronald does tend to lash out when he feels threatened."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you like him?" Asked Blaise through clenched teeth.

"To tell you the truth, after today's events, I don't really know. We have just been together for so long that I always overlooked all of his faults, but today really opened my eyes in regards to his behaviour." Answered Hermione.

"He does not really seem to have ANYTHING in common with you. I mean you enjoy learning, reading, defending others, and being there for those who need you. Whereas, he just seems selfish."

"You don't know the half of it. Growing up, whenever things did not go his way, he always ended up throwing a tantrum. When things got too hard, he would either panic or run away just like he did when we were on the hunt last year. And for some reason, I always forgave him and made excuses for him," said Hermione, while shaking her head in realisation.

"I think you were more in love with the challenge or the idea of love. Or maybe you thought that would be the next step."

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Hermione.

"Well if you think about it you two are just way too different, and without the threat of war and death hanging over your heads you may have feared that your friendship was at its end. That is why you were trying to force something that was not there, it would also explain why you tended to ignore Weasley's faults and forgive his way." Finished Blaise. He quietly watched as Hermione pondered the logic behind his words and he gave a small smirk when he saw her eyes light up with understanding and agreement.

"Not to change the subject," he began with a chuckle, "but did you happen to notice the bulletin board at Flourish and Blotts?"

"No," replied Hermione, as a blush crept up her cheeks. "I was too absorbed with the new book display."

"Well if you are not too busy tomorrow, would you like to accompany me to the guest lecture that will be given by Jennifer Holton about her discoveries in marine plants used in potion making?"

He watched as Hermione's eyes filled with excitement. "Would I ever!? She is one of my all time favourite authors. She has revolutionised potion making with all her research; not to mention she single-handedly reduced the time consumption of potion making and reduced side affects experienced by some commonly used potions. When is the lecture, and what time should I meet you?" She asked, practically jumping up and down.

Blaise had to laugh, this time, and he answered, "well the lecture starts at 11 tomorrow morning and it will be held at Flourish and Blotts, so why don't we meet up early and just hang out at the bookstore, so we can ensure we are there on time. We could also grab a quick-lunch afterwards if you like?"

"That would be wonderful! Why don't we meet up at the bookstore, say, around 9:30?"

"Sounds like a plan" replied Blaise, with a pleased look. From there, their conversation seemed to flow effortlessly. They discussed their favourite authors, books, debated the use of certain plants compared to others in potion making, etc. Hermione learned that Blaise was actually very good in both Herbology and Potions and that he wanted to become a Potion master.

It was about a half an hour later that Blaise saw a worried Harry Potter burst into the Cauldron and said to Hermione while standing up, "well it looks like our time has come to an end, as your escort has just arrived to take you back to The Burrow." Hermione turned and waved Harry over with a smile as she also stood to leave.

"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow then, Hermione," said Blaise, and laughed at Hermione's surprised expression. "Does it not seem fitting to call each other by our first names, since we have a truce?" asked Blaise.

"You are absolutely right, and thank you for today, Blaise. I really needed it." Said Hermione. This caused Blaise to puff out his chest as her words built up his confidence and he kissed her hand in farewell. Hermione turned to leave and saw Harry's shocked expression and gave a laugh.

"Everything alright Harry?"

"Was that Blaise ZABINI?" questioned Harry. "What were you doing with him and what was he saying?" asked Harry with a tone of brotherly concern.

This is the difference between Harry and Ron, thought Hermione. Ron would have just overreacted and caused a scene, where Harry at least try's to gather all the information before deciding on a course of action. "Come on I will tell you all about it on the way back to The Burrow. I am starving." Said Hermione, as she linked arms with Harry.

Hermione had finished telling him all about her talk with Blaise by the time they had made it back to The Burrow. At the end, Harry stopped her and looked her in the eyes and said "I am fine with you making a truce and even becoming friends with Zabini, to be honest I am glad you are coming out of your shell and making more friends with common interest. Just know that I will always be here for you. You are my family and I will always have your back, just like you have always had mine." He gave her a hug as he, once again, saw her eyes fill with tears, happy that this time the tears were not from misery or hurt.

"Now, I have to tell you something important-"

"Am I about to find out why everyone was so quiet this evening and what was so important that it prevented Molly Weasley from preparing dinner?" Interrupted Hermione.

With a sad yet proud smile Harry responded, "nothing gets by you does it, 'Mione." With a sigh, he continued, "Ron informed everyone what he has been doing with himself for the past month. It seems he has gotten back together with Lavender Brown" finished Harry bracing himself for Hermione's anger.

Instead he had to brace himself for a surprise of his own, when all Hermione said was, "good for them. I hope they are happy together this time around." After a while she continued on, "frankly if that is his type of girl, we would really NEVER have worked."

When both friends finally entered the kitchen, Hermione was ambushed by an angry Lavender Brown.

"How dare you slap my Won-Won? What gave you the right?" yelled Lavender an inch away from her face.

Hermione took a step back but held her head high. "I was given the right when he said what he said."

"Well maybe **you** should watch what you wear if you don't want people to call you out on it!"

This caused mouths to hit the floor, as Lavender had on more revealing clothes than Hermione.

Hermione held up a hand to all the red, angry faces, looked Lavender up and down, and replied, "well obviously, Ron was not thinking when he said what he did considering the way you are dressed right now. I mean what _decent_ girl meets her boyfriend's family for the first time wearing a short skirt, halter-top, and a face packed with makeup?" She watched as the smug looks on both Lavender and Ron's faces fell and the others were choking on their laughter.

"You tell them Hermione!" Said a proud Fred, as he swung an arm around Hermione's neck.

Just as Ron was about to retaliate, Molly interrupted him. "Everyone sit down before the food gets cold."

"Thank you for waiting for me, Molly. Sorry I ran out like that."

"Of course we waited for you dear and you should not be the one apologising." She said, giving Ron a significant look that he turned away from.

Both Ron and Lavender grumpily took their seats at the other end of the table away from Hermione.

As they all began to eat, Ginny turned to Hermione. "So where were you?"

"Oh," she said sharing a look with Harry, "I um ran into Blaise at the Cauldron and we began to talk. In fact I am meeting up with him tomorrow to attend a lecture-"

She was interrupted by Ron. "YOU WERE WITH **ZABINI, A SLYTHERIN** HOW LOW CAN YOU GET 'MIONE!?"

"First of all, don't call me 'Mione, only friends can call me that and after today you definitely are **NOT** my friend. Second of all, Blaise is way better than you will ever be. HE is caring, intelligent, and he does not turn on or away from his friends."

"Ronald Weasley, you have caused enough trouble today, you WILL sit there quietly or you will be leaving this table at once!" Exclaimed Molly, anger leaving her in waves.

Ron remained quiet through the rest of dinner, and everyone just ignored both him and Lavender. Lavender also remained quiet, but she continuously threw murderous glares in Hermione's direction.

Later that night when everyone was preparing for bed, Hermione asked Ginny to help her prepare the next morning.

"Of course I will help Hermione, we do want you to look your best for your date." She added with a giggle.

Rolling her eyes, "it is not a date, I am just trying to embrace the new me." Replied Hermione.

"Sure, sure." Said Ginny, as she began to hum the wedding song under her breath, though loud enough to ensure Hermione heard it.

"Shut up! Just... Go to bed, Ginny," said Hermione, as she threw a pillow at her head. Laughing, they both did just that.

**Next time: Hermione wonders of a dream that she had and spends the day with Blaise. (should be updated no later than Tuesday)**

* * *

**Please review! I would love to hear any other song possibilities any of you may have or any other story comments/ideas they really help the muse to keep going! I am planning the Karaoke in about two or three more chapters I think.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Day Full of Excitement

**A/N: One more chapter after this one before the Karaoke scene so please submit any song titles you may have that may depict Hermione's mood towards Ron and/or Lavender (that she is done with Ron moved on and is happy). Something that she can have fun singing while still being Hermione.**

**Some of you have also raised concerns about Draco not being so active yet. I had timed it so Draco would make his reappearance in this chapter. The break down of the time line is this Draco began to experience the veela change at about 1 or 2 in the morning, later that day is when Lucius had his meeting with Kingsley, this was at the same time as Hermione's outing with the girls and when she bumped into Blaise, that evening is when she ran away from The Burrow and again meets Blaise, and this chapter is the following day. So even though we are on chapter 5 this is only the second day! Hope this explanation clears up why there has not been some Draco action but believe me he will be coming back with a vengeance.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter I am just borrowing the characters from J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**HEADS UP I UPDATED TWO CHAPTERS ON SATURDAY SO IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Day Full of Excitement

***Malfoy Manor***

Draco was enjoying staring into the most beautiful chocolate-brown eyes he had ever seen. Staring into those eyes had finally taken away all the pain he was feeling. He knew that he could spend the rest of his life watching those eyes twinkling with excitement. Even with his heart filled with so much love and happiness, something still did not feel right. He could not put his finger on it yet. There was something in the shadows that he did not expect to be there.

As Draco was floating around in his dreams with his mate and a mysterious person, his mother was still by his side. She sat at the edge of his bed wringing her hands and this is exactly how Lucius found her when he came looking for her.

"There you are, Cissy," he said as relief washed over his face.

"Sorry, I could not sleep. I had to be with him just in case." Looking up into her husband's eyes, she asked, "why has he not woken up yet? He finished transforming hours ago. Do you think something is wrong?"

Lucius walked over to Narcissa, grabbed her hands to stop her from wringing them and pulled her up to him for a kiss and a hug. "We have been over this, Cissy. It could be any number of things keeping him under. He could still be coming to terms with who his mate is, he may not recognize his mate yet, or his magic may still be looking for his mate. And who knows, maybe a veela in a trio relationship takes longer to wake up," finished Lucius, trying his best to sooth his anxious wife.

They both stood there in silence watching the serene expression on their son's face. "I wonder who his mate is," questioned Narcissa as a smile spread across Draco's face.

Deep in Draco's dream, he was watching his mate running away from him yelling back to him "catch me if you can!" He watched after her thinking how sweet her voice was, how perfect her figure was, how beautiful she was inside and out, and how her smile lit up any place she was.

As he began to chase after her, she looked back at him over her shoulder and when he saw her face, he stopped dead.

He jerked awake, "HERMIONE!" Shock written all over his face that quickly transformed into tranquillity and acceptance.

"Draco," exclaimed his mother and as he turned to his parents, he saw his mother in his father's arms, with a hand over her heart and his father with a calculating expression.

"Does this mean you know who your mate is?" Questioned his mother, sighing in relief when her son grinned back at her.

"Would that be Hermione Granger, son?" Questioned his father.

"The one and only. We have to go to the Ministry and get her home address, I need to see her-" began Draco as he threw off the blankets around him and made to get up.

Lucius quickly interrupted him. "It is the middle of the night." This stopped Draco and he had a thoughtful expression on his face that quickly became an angry one at what his father said next, "and besides I don't think she is at home. I believe she is spending the rest of her summer holidays at the home of the Weasley's."

"There is no way I will allow my mate to stay in a house full of other MALES!" said Draco in heaving breaths.

"Think clearly now, Draco. How would your mate react if you when charging into that house and dragged her away?" reasoned Lucius, to which Draco just growled but did not make a move to leave.

"Besides," continued Lucius, "we have much to discuss. You should go wash up, we will see about getting us some food and we will talk about some interesting developments that have come to light since you transformed."

Draco agreed to this as he really wanted to get all the sweat off of his body and secretly he really wanted to see his new and improved body. 'Not that there was much to improve' chuckled Draco to himself.

After Draco came back into his sitting room feeling refreshed, his father spent the next hour telling him about the prophecy. Once Draco finished hearing the prophecy, he questioned his father. "So you are telling me there will be two veelas that will be SHARING THE SAME MATE! Is that even possible?"

"Since this will not be the first time, it seems that it is very possible," replied his father.

"Think back to your dream Draco, do you remember seeing anyone else besides your mate?"

Draco sat there for about a minute thinking back to his dream, back to the figure he remembered. Suddenly, his expression changed to one of shock and he jumped up out of his chair, running from the room leaving his mother's question unanswered.

Draco ran directly to the fireplace in the front parlour of the house. He threw in some floopowder and screamed out, "Zabini Manor, Blaise's bedroom."

"I was wondering when I was going to hear from you, Draco," answered Blaise before Draco even got a word in. "Step back I am coming over, we have some stuff to discuss," said Blaise as he invited himself over.

"You have no idea," replied Draco, knowing Blaise did not have any idea about the prophecy.

Blaise flooed over just as Draco's parents entered the room.

"So you are a vela," said Lucius, noticing the changes about his son's childhood friend.

"Yes sir," said Blaise as he turned to Draco continuing, "before you say anything. I have been seeing Hermione and I will be seeing her again tomorrow."

At Draco's shocked expression, Blaise told him about all of his encounters with Hermione. He finished by saying, "she has a very forgiving heart."

Before Draco could start telling Blaise about the prophecy, they heard a yawn and everyone turned to his mother, "sorry," she said.

Lucius took his wife's hand and began walking towards the door, saying over his shoulder, "we will see you both tomorrow morning. Draco I trust you will be able to handle the situation and Blaise, feel free to spend the night. Oh, and boys, we will be going to see the Headmistress the day after tomorrow." Finished Lucius as they both disappeared from the room.

It was past midnight before Draco finished telling Blaise about the prophecy and they conceived a plan to woo their mate. Since both saw the other as the closest thing to a brother, they could not imagine life without the other, thus making the decision to share an easy one. That, and they both knew Hermione would not be able to choose one over the other, or be the cause of one of them or both dying. Sometime during their conversation, they had moved upstairs and into Draco's bedroom where they had transformed the sitting sofa into a bed for Blaise to sleep on. So once all the plans were finalised, they both went to sleep excited about tomorrow.

* * *

***The Burrow***

The next morning, both girls woke up early to prepare Hermione for her day out. As they got out of bed Hermione, told Ginny about a strange dream she had just had. It was about two guys and she was shocked when Ginny told her about how some wizarding relationships where triads. When Ginny could not fully explain the reasons behind a witch or wizards magical core seeking out multiple partners, she changed the subject.

"You go freshen up first while I look to see what you should wear, you don't want to be late," said Ginny. As Hermione made her way to the door, Ginny stopped her, "oh, and use this potion when you wash your hair. It will soften your curls out and make it easier to do your hair."

"Thanks Gin, I shouldn't take that long," said Hermione as she left the room.

While Hermione was gone, Ginny thought of what Hermione should wear. In mid thought she snapped her fingers and quickly made her way to the item's the girls had purchased yesterday. 'It's a good thing Luna convinced me that Hermione should buy this,' thought Ginny as she held up a green kimono jersey short-sleeved off the shoulder top. She set it on the bed before turning to Hermione's trunk 'now where are her black skinny jeans?' "Aha!" exclaimed Ginny when she found them. She set the jeans next to the top on Hermione's bed just as Hermione came back into the room.

When she saw what Ginny had picked out, she squealed, "you're a genius, Ginny, and I have the _perfect _black mid-calf high-heeled boots that would go great with what you have picked out!"

"I am not done yet! Why don't you find a black bra to wear with this while I hunt for my silver chandelier earrings. We can charm the gems green."

After about a minute Ginny, could not resist asking, "so are you excited to see Blaise?"

"Yes, no, I don't know." After a short pause, Hermione continued, "I really enjoy being with him, he is very easy to talk to and we have very interesting conversations. It's just that, when I am with him, I feel like something is missing. Something vital. But after he kissed my cheek last night and left, I felt that hole get bigger. I don't know how to explain it or what it means. I have never felt that way with anyone else, that's for sure."

"I kind of get what you are saying. I, myself, get that feeling whenever me and Harry are apart. But I feel complete and happy when we are together, that is why I know we are meant to be."

They both went about their business, quietly pondering what the other had said and its implications. Just as Hermione finished getting dressed, Ginny found the earrings she had been looking for, along with a wrap around silver dragon ring, and gave them to Hermione to put on.

"Okay now for the challenging part. Hair and makeup," said Ginny, taking out her wand.

Hermione sat down on the chair and Ginny charmed both the red highlight and the gems to turn dark green. "I was thinking we could put your hair up in a side ponytail and have the curls coming down your front, what do you think?"

"I think that would look great."

A few minutes later, Ginny started on Hermione's make-up. She used green eyeshadow and black eyeliner to bring out Hermione's eyes and finished off with some lip-gloss. "It's so unfair, your skin is so great that you don't even need makeup," said Ginny with a pout.

Laughing Hermione replied "you don't need it either Gin." She twirled to get a look at herself in the mirror loving the way she looked "this is wonderful, Gin, thanks so much. I will make this up to you."

Ginny waved the compliment away "it was my pleasure, I finally got to dress you up! You better hurry, it is nearly 9 o'clock"

Hermione grabbed her wand and placed it inside her right boot, put her watch on her left wrist, her charm bracelet on her right wrist (this was her favourite bracelet, because it had a charm of her real purse. That way, she did not have to lug it around), gave Ginny an air kiss, and made her way downstairs.

Hermione made her way downstairs, thinking to herself that she had enough time for breakfast before she had to leave. She heard footsteps making their way up the stairs and smiled preparing to greet the person with a good morning. Her smile disappeared when she saw Ron looking up at her. She moved to get past him when he said, "wait Hermione." Thinking that he was finally going to apologise, she stopped and turned to him. She had a feeling that apologising was the last thing on his mind when she caught him checking her out. "You know you actually look like a girl now," said Ron stepping closer and at the same time blocking her way downstairs.

Hermione did not know how to respond to that so she just glared at Ron, her anger only increasing the more he talked.

"Maybe we _should_ go out, you know for real," he said as he continued towards her, causing her to move backwards until she hit the wall behind her, "give us this a chance."

"You have a _**girlfriend**_ Ronald. Remember Lavender? She was here just yesterday!" exclaimed Hermione holding up a hand in hopes of stopping his progress towards her. "Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be and I don't want to be late."

Ron just brought up his arms placing one hand by Hermione's left ear and the other on Hermione's right hip rubbing his thumb up and down the exposed skin.

"You know Blaise only wants one thing from you. So if you're just looking to shag someone, I am right here, and the way you're starting to dress, obviously you only want one thing too." Ron said in a husky voice beside Hermione's ear.

"Ronald Weasley I suggest you shut up, let go of me, and back away before I give you a black eye that you will have to explain to Lavender and everyone else!" yelled a red-faced Hermione.

"I bet you don't threaten that Slytherin scum of yours. I bet you open yourself up to _him_ like the skank you are," growled Ron and then he did the unthinkable. He tried to force a kiss on Hermione, as his grip on her hip tightened.

Luckily, Hermione moved her face to the side just in time. Just as she screamed for Ron to let go of her, the twins came into view. Both stopped looked over the situation, simultaneously took out their wands and pointed them at Ron. "Get your hands off of her **RIGHT** now," growled Fred, giving his brother a look that promised pain.

Hermione held a special place in both of the twin's hearts. This was because Hermione was the one responsible for saving Fred's life, even though Percy was the one to get Fred out of the rubble and place a stasis charm on him during the Final Battle. The reason was that, technically, Fred had died under the rubble and would have remained so if Hermione had not performed CPR on him and shocked his heart into beating again, both techniques that were unknown to the wizarding world.

Once the twins were able to force Ron away from her, Hermione thanked them. By this time, Molly had come upstairs to see what all the yelling had been about. She started her own shouting when the twins told her what they had witnessed. The new shouting resulted in all the other house members emerging from their rooms to see what was going on. The result, of course, was multiple voices shouting at Ronald.

Molly finally ended all the shouting when she said, "I am too disgusted to even look at you, Ronald. Get out of my sight and go degnome the garden." Molly then turned to Hermione and, with a tone of sadness, said, "I apologise about my son's behaviour, Hermione. I just don't know what had gotten into him."

"It was not your fault, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione as she looked at her watch. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head and she began to run down the stairs, "it's already 9:10, I am going to be late!"

* * *

***Diagon Alley***

Blaise stood outside of Blotts looking up and down Diagon Alley. He began to get worried that Hermione had changed her mind and was not going to be coming after all, since she was never late. He hoped she had not changed her mind because, if she had, it would ruin Draco and his plans to start wooing her together. After standing there for a few more minutes, he turned to walk away, quickly losing interest in the lecture that he had been looking forward to for the past three weeks. That was when he heard it, someone was yelling his name. He turned around to see Hermione running down the street towards him, she was frantically waving her hand in the air as she dodged other shoppers. She finally stopped in front of him, gasping for breath and began to repeatedly apologise to him. Once she caught her breath, she briefly explained her reason for being late, as she explained, Blaise's face got darker and darker. He held up his hand to stop her explanation and said, "there is no need to apologise or explain, Cara. Let's just enjoy today, okay?" He then took hold of her hand placed it on his elbow, guiding her into the store. "Luckily we still have an hour to browse the books before the lecture is set to start," said Blaise, smiling at Hermione's excitement.

While she was looking up at Blaise's smile, she realised something. "You called me C_ara._ What does that mean?"

"Always on the hunt for knowledge, aren't you Bella? To answer your question, both Cara and Bella are forms of endearment in Italian, which is my native language." Looking down at Hermione and watching her expression, he asked, "you don't mind if I call you those names do you?"

"No, I was just curious about their meanings."

They spent the next half hour quietly looking at books. Hermione had found a book that interested her but it was a bit beyond her reach. As she was on her tippy toes trying to reach it, a hand reached up and got it down for her. She began thanking the person and turned to face them with a smile because she thought it was Blaise. Once she was facing her knight, she was mesmerized by the deepest blue eyes that defiantly did not belong to Blaise, who had hazel eyes. "No problem, Granger," replied Draco with his signature smirk.

Draco had called a truce with the trio earlier that year, during their rebuilding of Hogwarts. He had also told them that he was the one to call Dobby to rescue them that day at the Manor, gaining both Hermione and Harry's trust and respect. Though they had not become best friends, they did have a better tolerance for each other. Well, maybe not Ron, who just could not get over his grudges and grow up. Which Draco did not take too hard, since he still could not stand the youngest male Weasley and his horrible manners.

"Hey Drake, what are you doing here, man?" asked Blaise, exchanging a bro hug with Draco.

"Oh, I came to hear the lecture. I got here early so I could get Ms. Holton to sign my copy of her book. And by the looks of it, I am just on time."

"She is signing books?!" said Hermione, her voice filled with even more excitement. She could not put a finger on it, but the whole atmosphere had just changed and it had nothing to do with Ms. Holton. She felt whole, kind of like what Ginny had just described to her this morning, only ten times better.

The group made their way to the author to get her signature. Then they sat in the front row seats, comparing what the author had written to them, as they waited for the lecture to begin. The conversation between the three flowed so effortlessly that they would have stayed there all day if not for Hermione's stomach growling.

Laughing, Draco asked, "when was the last time you ate, Granger?"

Hitting Draco's arm, she replied, "well, if you must know, I missed breakfast this morning so I am a little hungry."

"The way your stomach is growling, I would say more than just a little, Cara. Here we are," said Blaise holding the door open for the other two.

They continued discussing the lecture throughout the meal, among other things. Hermione also revealed her fears of not being chosen as Head Girl, something she had not even mentioned to Harry or Ginny. "You both are very easy to talk to. I can't help but tell you both all of my fears, thoughts, and ideas."

"We are glad you trust us so much, Bella, and we would never betray that trust."

"I agree with Blaise, and what makes you think you won't be Head Girl, you obviously worked hard for it."

"I know I did, but so did other girls, it just would not be fair to take away from them when technically we are 8th years. The position should go to a 7th year as is tradition."

"Trust us Granger no one has earned that position more than you, and not just for what you did during the war, but everything you achieved academically." Hearing the praise from such great, intelligent guys, Hermione began to blush.

When dessert rolled around, she took the chance to change the topic to other shops they may want to visit before calling it a day. Draco said he wanted to visit WWW to see Fred and stock up for the school year.

Both Draco and Fred had been placed next to each other in the hospital wing before Fred was moved to St. Mungo's. Since there was not much for them to do, they had started talking to each other just to keep the boredom at bay; the result was that they had become fast friends who enjoyed each other's company.

As they made their way towards WWW, they happened to hear Pansy Parkinson bragging to her friends about how any day now, the Malfoy's were going to be signing a Marriage contract for Draco and her. Hearing this, Hermione could not help but peek at Draco wondering if it was true. What she saw was a look of disgust on his face and she heard Blaise scoffing.

"I see you are as delusional as ever, Parkinson! How many times do I have to tell you, we will never be getting married?"

"Oh Drakey-poo I did not see you there," said the pug face, eye-balling Hermione, "where have you been? I have tried to reach you so we could go out to dinner!"

Draco extracted his arm from Pansy's grip. "I have been busy with more important stuff like gutting flobberworms!"

When everyone began chuckling, Pansy's pout turned into a face of humiliation. "You can be so cruel sometimes, Draco. I won't be talking to you until you apologise for that," she said as she stomped away with her friends.

* * *

***WWW***

The door chimed as the three entered the Weasley store.

"Well..." began Fred.

"If it is not..."

"Our most favorite..."

"Girl in the world..."

"What can we..."

"Do for you three?" finished George.

"Would you two stop doing that, you know it gives me a headache," said an exasperated Hermione.

"Sorry..."

"Princess..."

"No can..."

"Do..."

"it's our signature."

"Whatever." Said Hermione, as she rolled her eyes at the twins antics.

"Actually, I came here to stock up for the school year. You know, without my mother getting in the way," said Draco to Fred as George had left to help another customer.

"Well come right this way, we have some new stock that I am sure you would be interested in."

The group spent a good 45 minutes in the store looking over all the items and just having a good time. Both Fred and George would come and go since they were helping other customers. But they never took their eyes off of the trio. When the trio started to look too cosy, the twins shared a look, they would have to take the snakes aside and protect their princess.

They got their opportunity when a little crying boy tugged on Hermione's shirt. "I can't find my mum," he said rubbing the tears in his eyes.

So, while Hermione went off to help the boy, the twins ambushed the two Slytherin.

"Hermione may not see it, but we do."

"You are both in love with her."

"Don't try to deny it, it is way too obvious."

"Yeah, so fair warning. Either of you hurt her..."

"You WILL be dealing with us."

"That is, after Hermione is done with you."

"And trust me when I say, you have not seen how creative we can get."

"Especially given the right incentive," finished Fred with an evil look on his face.

Just then, Hermione returned. "So what are you boys discussing?"

"Oh nothing, we were just inviting Malfoy and Zabini to the grand opening of Lee Jordan's new Karaoke joint."

"Yeah, it opens up two days from today at 6pm and it is called 'Karaoke and Grill'. It's a place for young adults to hang out."

"I can't believe I nearly forgot about that, you two should really come, it should be a lot of fun!"

"We wouldn't miss it," said Blaise for both himself and Draco.

"Hey 'Mione, could you let mum know we will be late for dinner?"

"Oh, is it nearly dinner time? I did not realise. Of course I will tell her." She turned to say goodbye to Draco and Blaise and saw them getting ready to leave with her, "you guys don't have to leave on my account."

"We will at least walk you to the apparition point," said Draco with a tone of finality.

The boys paid for their purchases and walked Hermione to her destination. Here, they both kissed her hands, causing Hermione to blush a bright red.

"We hope to see you again soon, Cara"

"Yeah, same here. I really had a good time," replied Hermione with a smile.

"So did we, I am glad I ran into you two."

After they all finished with their byes, Hermione left with a pop.

* * *

***Back at The Burrow***

As Hermione made it up the walk way, she could see Ginny looking out for her in the kitchen window, obviously anxious to hear about Hermione's day. Boy, did Hermione have some shocking news to share with her. Not only did she spend her day with **two** gorgeous Slytherins, but she fully enjoyed it. However, just as Hermione was about to reach the door, Harry showed up out of nowhere. He grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her off towards the field, yelling over his shoulder that they would be right back. Ginny just looked after them with an annoyed expression, she always liked to be the first to know things.

The two returned about half an hour later. Hermione gave Mrs. Weasley the message from the twins, as she and Harry moved to the front room where all the other teenagers were hanging out.

When they walked into the front room, they saw Ginny sitting there with a look of disgust and Lavender sucking face with Ron in a chair.

"You two are **NEVER** allowed to leave me alone with these two again or I **WILL** hex you!" Said a grossed out Ginny. "Anyways how did your date go, 'Mione?"

"I will just go see if Mr. Weasley needs anything," said Harry, sharing a look with Hermione and making his exit.

Before Hermione could answer, Lavender interrupted. "I hardly think **BLAISE ZABINI** would go out on a date with Hermione. I mean just look at her. If anything, he was probably doing it as a prank or a dare."

"Yeah rumour has it that he is going steady with Daphne Greengrass," added Ron. "Looks like you're just being used. Bet he and his friends are having a laugh about it right now"

That was when Molly came into the room. "Hermione, dear, an owl just dropped off these letters for you," she said, handing them to her.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione, as she looked over them.

"Aww it's from Zabini, he misses you already," started Ginny. When she saw who the other letter was from, her face turned to shock. "Why is Malfoy owling you?"

"Oh, we ran into him at the lecture and he ended up spending the day with us," responded Hermione, absent-mindedly. That stopped the snickering coming from both Ron and Lavender.

"Come with me while I change for dinner and I will tell you all about it, Gin."

Ron and Lavender were being crude towards Hermione and her time spent with Blaise, saying it was just a dare, that he is really with Daphne Greengrass. Hermione chose to ignore them and spent the rest of the day with Ginny, having girl time and gossiping.

**Next time: Hermione and Harry go off on a secret mission (maybe I will tell you in detail or maybe I will leave it a mystery *evil grin*) and an important meeting at Hogwarts. (It may take me sometime before I next update just because of school so give me a day or two, three at the most)**

* * *

**Would you all like me to write in the lyrics for the songs or would you be okay with me just naming them? Let me know :D**

**Please review! Let me know what you thought. Are you all liking the direction it is going in and if you need any clarification just let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets and More Secrets

**A/N: In this chapter some secrets are revealed, while others build. Also this is the last chapter before the karaoke chapter so get in those songs!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter I am just borrowing the characters from J.K. Rowling **

* * *

Chapter 6: Secrets and More Secrets

Ginny woke up the next morning and looked across at Hermione's empty bed. She took advantage of the quiet morning to reflect on what Hermione told her last night.

***Flashback***

"So you actually believe that Draco just happened to be there" asked Ginny with an expression of disbelief.

"Yes Ginny" said Hermione as slowly as she could, as if trying to force Ginny into understanding her. "He was there to hear the lecture; he happens to be a fan of Holton's work" finished Hermione with a far away look in her eyes.

She snapped back to Earth when se heard Ginny say, "Ya and you had _nothing_ to do with him being there, that's why he _didn't_ spend the rest of the day with you."

"Anyways what do their letters say?"

"Oh . . . um they are just thanking me for a wonderful day, saying they had a lot of fun" when Ginny did not say anything Hermione continued. "And they want to know if I would be willing to meet up with them for lunch tomorrow to describe what karaoke is."

"So are you going to go?"

"What . . . oh um no. I already have plans for tomorrow and they can not be canceled or put off."

"O . . . so why don't you just meet up with them afterwards."

Grinning from ear to ear Hermione smacks her forehead "Duh, Ginny you are wonderful. I will write them now and see if they would like to do that instead."

Hermione sat down at the desk and began writing with Ginny looking over her shoulder.

'Dear Blaise and Draco,

Since both of your letters were delivered by the same owl,  
I hope it is safe to assume you two are together. Unfortunately,  
I will not be able to make it to lunch, as I already have plans.  
Since I don't know how long I will be why don't we just meet  
up at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for a late afternoon  
snack. That way I can describe karaoke to you both over a bowl  
of ice cream. Talk to you then!

Hermione'

She finished her letter and sent it off with Hedwig (yes she is still alive!).

They had both got into bed, but did not fall asleep right away. Instead they continued on with their earlier conversation.

"So what you are saying is that you feel more complete and whole when both Zabini and Malfoy are with you?"

"NO . . ." Hermione gave a heavy sigh, "yes, but it is so confusing. With everything we talk about and how open we are with each other, I STILL feel like they are hiding something."

"I know it is hard for you to believe but trio relationships ARE more accepted in the wizarding world than the muggle one."

They continued on with this line of conversation until they finally fell asleep.

*End of Flashback*

After laying there in bed for a while longer, Ginny finally forced herself to get up and prepare or the day. When she made it downstairs she looked around for Hermione or Harry seeing neither she asked her mum where they were at. Thinking to herself 'if they left me alone with the suck face duo again they are in for a world of pain.'

"The left early this morning, dear."

Before Ginny could start plotting her revenge on her so-called boyfriend and best friend, the twins came running down the stairs. "We are off for a game of Quidditch, want to join us Ginny?"

"Ya sure, I got nothing else to do."

"Way to make s feel special, Gin" replied George with a pout.

That is how the majority of the Weasley children spent their time. They did not make it back to the house until two games later, both of which were won by Bill, Fred, and Ginny.

The three from the winning team sang their victory song as they burst into the kitchen, with George, Charlie, and Percy lagging behind them looking depressed.

"We only lost because of Percy" stated Charlie.

"Hey" exclaimed Percy, "I tried my best." Percy had become more relaxed and enjoyed life more after his and Fred's moment during the final battle.

As Percy and Charlie began their dispute at who was a fault for the loss, Bill went over to where Fleur was peeling string beans and kissed her cheek.

"How come I was not invited t play" whined Ron.

"Because Harry asked us to keep Ginny away from you two, something about not wanting to get hexed" replied Fred absent-mindedly.

"I don't think we were suppose to let anyone know that Gred!"

"Have Harry or Hermione returned?" questioned Ginny

"No dear, not yet."

"You know, you should be careful Ginny"

"What do you mean Ronald" said Ginny with a warning tone.

"Nothing just that you can not trust Hermione anymore. I mean look at the way she dresses, her different attitude, and the new people she is hanging around. She would obviously do anything if it meant she could 'get some.' even with someone she claims she only has brotherly feelings for."

"You never know with muggleborns." Adds in Lavender to show support for her boyfriend and taking the chance to put down the goody-goody know-it-all Granger, "lets not forget she spent nearly a year alone with **two** teenage boys. It is also probably the only reason that Blaise is interested in her anyways. I mean come on why would Blaise Zabini willingly hangout with Granger unless he was getting some." All to which Ron was nodding frantically to.

Both were so busy putting Hermione down that they did not pay attention to their surroundings. If they had they may have realized they were in deep shite. The temperature in the room had dropped about 10 degrees and every face was red with anger. Charlie was doing his best to hold back Fred and George, both of which looked ready to commit murder.

Just as Molly was about to explode at them with all her anger another voice interrupted her. "Just because you get with everyone you can, does not mean Hermione is the same way, she actually has class and standards which is more than you can say. And _you,_ Ron, should remember what it was like we were running for our **lives** during that year and trying to save the world. But I remember now you couldn't handle the hard work and LEFT us. Come to think of it when ever things get hard you leave, whereas Hermione sticks it through, maybe you should remember that before you go attacking someone's character!" screamed a red-faced Harry.

"Harry is right! You young lady are nothing but trouble, I have tried to be forgiving towards you both but enough is enough. I want you out of this house immediately and do NOT come back until you can respect every member of this household. I did not live through three wars, lose so many friends and loved ones to have hatred come into this house now." Finished Molly as she charmed her rolling-pin to hit Lavender as she ran from the house. Even after Molly had kicked Lavender out the house the atmosphere in the once warm loving home was ice-cold, Ron had decided to go after his girlfriend and ignore what his family had to say. Molly had tears in her eyes for the rest of the day realizing she had lost her little boy to a cruel tart.

* * *

***Hogwarts***

The Malfoy family, Zabini family, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall were all crowded inside the Headmistress's office.

"So would anyone care to tell me what this meeting is about?" said McGonagall with a stern expression. "We still have a lot to do before this school can open in five weeks time."

"Are you still having problems working out the teachers schedule" questioned Kingsley with concern.

With exasperation McGonagall replied "Yes we are! I don't know what we are going to do, we may have to postpone the reopening of the school. Why are you smirking Severus?"

"I may have a solution to all of our problems." He held up a hand to stop the questions, "I will share my plan after everyone is caught up to speed."

"I can not reveal my knowledge, as it is **very** sensitive, something that was told to Mr. Malfoy." Said Kingsley with a scowl as he looked between the Zabini family and Lucius Malfoy.

"Mr. Minister if you are referring to Mr. Blaise Zabini you should know he is also a veela, and it would be best for you to share your knowledge."

"Will you all stop with your secrecy and tell me what is going on so I can hear Severus' solution!" spat out Minerva.

So Kingsley started sharing the prophecy with all in the room. "Up until now we had no idea who the prophecy could be referring to. But seeing as Lucius already told me about his son and now mentioned Zabini being a veela. I think it is safe to assume that you two make up 2/3 of the mentioned trio." Finished Kingsley looking between the two young men.

"Yes we are and we have both already began wooing our mate. What Blaise and I would like to know is if there will be any interference?"

"As I mentioned to your father there will be no interference _against_ this mating from the Ministry, we will be here to aid you. We will severely punish anyone who try's to separate you two from your mate."

"As if we would give you the chance" growled out Blaise.

"And you would have every right to deal with it yourself." After a pause Kingsley asked the question no one else was daring to "do we get the privilege of knowing who your mate is?"

Draco and Blaise exchanged looks and after a continued pause Severus interrupted, "we will have to find out sooner or later especially if we are to prepare your special accommodations."

"You are right Professor Snape, our mate is Hermione Granger" answered Blaise. Both veela began to scowl at the response received, Headmistress sat at her desk with a shocked face, Professor Snape looked intrigued, and Minister Shacklebolt began to hysterically laugh.

"HAHAHA The HERMIONE GRANGER?! How does she feel being bossed around by two veela?"

"We have not had to boss her around as of yet."

"Nor have we mentioned anything about veelas."

This put an end to the laughing and snapped the other two into attention.

"You have not told her yet! How could you not have told her yet?"

"Calm down Minister, we will tell her when we are ready"

"When we know for sure she will not reject us."

"We will make sure that the triad is formed, so do not worry about the prophecy" said Blaise with a sneer.

"You fools, it has nothing to do with the prophecy and everything to do with Ms. Granger" exclaimed McGonagall "if she finds out that she feel for you out of false pretenses there is no way of knowing how she will react."

"One thing is for sure she will not be happy, don't get us wrong Hermione will forgive you eventually, but it would be completely up to her and how far she will think you two have gone."

Both Blaise and Draco were scowling at the familiarity the Minister had just shown in regards to THEIR mate. Who was he to know of their mates thought, behavior patterns, and claim to know them better than they did.

"The best thing you two can do is come clear with her and the sooner the better. Now I suggest we move on to what accommodations this school can offer so I can tell you all about my idea of solving all of our other dilemma's."

"Severus is right, well when the school does open Hermione is set to be the Head Girl. As for the Head Boy there was a debate between two high achieving young men. One was Mr. Malfoy and the other was Mr. McLaggen, the decision was finalized right before this meeting. So allow me to be the first to congratulate you on all your hard work Mr. Malfoy." Said McGonagall as she reached out to shake his hand; with a smile on her face and a nod of approval. "Welcome aboard!"

"Not that I am complaining, but why was I chosen?"

"Well, Mr. McLaggen had the third highest grades, while you had the second highest. The first place of course belongs to Ms. Granger." said McGonagall with pride, "but as you know grades are not everything, the Head's need to be able to work together as a team and Mr. McLaggen is hardly a team player. It also came to the notice of the teachers during the summer that when you and Hermione worked together on rebuilding you two were able to get the job done without any arguments; without many words at all really but the job still got done. And as Severus pointed out those two really are unable to work together-"

"They were a disaster in potions, Mr. McLaggen really was not able to hear about his mistakes and unwilling to listen to Ms. Granger's advice or corrections. All horrible qualities for a Head Boy really. His arrogance nearly blew up the classroom, it took me hours to get the potion off the ceiling!"

"Yes well . . . taking to light the new information it would seem that Mr. Malfoy was a the better choice for other reasons as well could you have imagined the problems it would have caused if Hermione had to share the Head quarters with another male." At which the room filled with two angry vicious growls.

"First of all there can not be any doubt of the school reopening on time. I think the boys will need that time to woo Ms. Granger. I also think it would be wise to move Ms. Granger and Draco to the Head rooms as soon as possible. The school obviously needs the help and this will make it easier for Draco to see his mate everyday. The only problem would be how to explain Mr. Zabini's presence in the castle."

"I may have the solution for that Lucius."

At this Mrs. Zabini spoke for the first time, "yes tell us about your wonderful plan, Severus. I insist that my son have equal opportunity to be with his mate as Draco does."

"As it stands we are short-staffed. Professor Slughorn has returned to his quiet retirement and we have been unable to find another qualified teacher." At this Blaise's eyes light up, as he had mentioned to Hermione he really did enjoy potions and his greatest ambition was to become a potion's master and maybe even teach it. "This means that I will have to return to potions and we will need a new DADA professor, yet no one wants to risk it because of the curse. Then there is the matter of Professor Sprouts war-time injuries that make it hard for her to teach, and the same can be said about Professor Trelawney now that Firenze has returned to his herd. The only way I see this school surviving is by having teacher's aids." At the blank faces around the room Snape continued "this means having qualified students helping Professors with certain subjects. For example: since Neville Longbottom has already sat his Herbology NEWT exams and passed with an O he could easily help Ponoma teach. He could take over the 1st and 2nd year classes as well as help Ponoma with the grading and lesson plans, they would become a support system with each other. Luna Lovegood could do the same with Divination and take on the classes Firenze would have had, hell I bet she would be more qualified than Trelawney. I was also thinking Mr. Zabini could sit his NEWTs exam for potions in a few weeks and depending on his score he could take over my 1st through 3rd year potions classes. This would free me up to teach the 5th, 6th, and 7th years DADA classes."

"That would only leave the DADA 1st-3rd year classes. And by the look on your face you have someone in mind for that as well."

"Yes I do and I think you will be happy with my recommendation Minerva. For this position we would need someone who does not believe in the curse, someone who has experience teaching, and has experience dealing with the Dark Arts. So who better than the savior of the wizarding world, Harry Potter!"

"That is an excellent idea Severus, I really think it would work if we figure out the timing. What do you think Minerva?"

"I think since the student helpers will be testing out of the class that they will be teaching, have already been exposed to all the 7th year material; with the exception of Ms. Lovegood and Mr. Potter, and if they are willing to give up their free period we just may get this to work. If anything else the school will be able to open on time and it will give us some extra time to find new teachers."

"This does not solve the problem of my Blaise being here during the summer!"

"I was just getting to that Madame. I do not think we should punish these students for doing a service for the school so we should invite them to live at school for the rest of the summer. They should be given the choice of having separate living quarters or continue living in the student dorms. They should also have unlimited access to the library. This should make sure that their school work does not suffer and it will give them a quiet place to retreat to. It may also be a good idea for them to share a dormitory so they can help each other with schoolwork, a built-in study group if you will. And if we still need more help I am sure some of our other top students would be willing to step up and take over office hours or study sessions."

"That is a wonderful idea, I am all for sharing a common room with the others but we should not have to share bedrooms."

"I guess separate bedrooms can be arranged."

"I would like my bedroom to have access to the Head rooms so I can get to Hermione easily" demanded Blaise.

"I figured as much" murmured McGonagall. "I if we have the backing of the Ministry this will be easier to get approved by the Board of Governors. We can present this proposal to them tomorrow

"Well you already have one approved vote" said a smug Lucius.

"Alright then, the teachers will have a meeting, put together a proposition, go to the Governors tomorrow, and if all goes well I will call the selected students for a meeting to see if they would be willing to do this. I will also send out the school letters tomorrow." Headmistress McGonagall relaxed back into her chair, finally everything is falling into place and the school was getting back on track.

"Well if Draco and I are no longer needed we have a special meeting of our own to get to."

* * *

The duo arrived at the ice cream parlour just minutes before Hermione and Harry. The boys exchanged pleasantries before Harry turned to Hermione and said he would see her back at The Burrow. Just as the trio was about to place an order Hermione's stomach gave a loud growl.

"Did you eat today, Cara?" asked Blaise in an unpleased tone.

"I had a light breakfast this morning, but me and Harry were so busy we did not eat lunch. Don't worry I will be fine once I eat some ice cream."

"What were you two so busy doing that you forgot to eat" asked an angry Draco.

"I am not at the liberty to say. It is between me and Harry." At the displeased looks on the boys faces she added, "would you like it if I went around telling everyone what you were up to just because someone asked?"

"I guess you have a point Granger. But we are skipping the ice cream and getting some real food for you!"

"Really there is no need besides we are already here-"

"No ice cream is no substitution for food Cara, Draco is right let's go."

They both grabbed an arm and guided Hermione out of the ice cream parlour and walked in the direction of the Cauldron. Who knew they would be expressing their dominance over their mate this early in the courting. But they should have known better since their mate was the one and only Hermione Granger.

The trio ate their lunch at the Cauldron while discussing the upcoming events.

"I just don't understand why someone would want to get in front of a room full of strangers and sing a song. What if they are horrible singers or they mess up?"

"It is all just for fun Draco. No one is forced to perform and there will always be a number of people getting up to sing. It gives them a chance to express their mood, have some fun, or send out a message."

Hermione was so busy digging into her salad that she missed the look the two boys exchanged. They would have some research to do tonight! They enjoyed each others company until it was time for Hermione to head on back to the Burrow, both veela once again walked her to the apparition point.

As soon as Hermione walked though the kitchen at The Burrow she knew something was wrong. There was a thick stifling sense around the house and it was obvious that Molly had been crying because of her bloodshot eyes, not to mention all the angry expressions everyone still had.

"What happened, what is wrong?" asked a confused Hermione.

Though she never did learn everything that had been said in the kitchen that day, Ginny had broken down against Hermione's badgering and finally told her some of what had happened. Since no one in the house knew what to say to anyone else, everyone ended up going to sleep early for the first time in the existence of The Burrow.

* * *

Next time: Finally Karaoke night is here. I will also be revealing bits and parts of Harry and Hermione's secret day. And Hermione gets her first taste of some action :D

* * *

**Please review! Do you like the idea of older students participating more in teaching yes/no, do you think I should add more helpful students to that list? Who do you think should be more dominant Blaise or Draco? Any ideas about what Hermione and Harry were up to?  
Also I tend to write these chapters late at night for quicker updates so if you spot any mistakes please let me know, you can PM me as well! :D**

**P.S. Don't worry Blaise will hardly use his own room in fact it may very quickly only be their for show**


	7. Chapter 7: Karaoke Night

**A/N: The day you have all been waiting for! I hope you all agree with my music choices, I tried to incorporate different songs and genres.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter I am just borrowing the characters from J.K. Rowling **

* * *

Chapter 7: Karaoke Night

Things were back to normal the next morning, or at least as normal as one could get at the Weasley house. Everyone had enjoyed a mellow morning to calm themselves from yesterday's excitement. Even Mrs. Weasley was in a better mood thus improving the overall atmosphere. Since none of her family, including her adopted kids, where ever able to see her in pain to actually see her being giddy was contagious. No matter how hard she tried she was unable to keep a straight face, a smile continued to creep onto her face and when ever anyone caught it they had to smile with her.

After lunch the girls decided to head up to Ginny's room so they could figure out what to wear.

Ginny flopped down onto the bed, "Ughh! I have nothing descent to wear . . . I think I will just wear a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, it's not like anyone will care what I look like."

"Oh come on Ginny I don't want to be the only one wearing a dress in our group!"

"Well seeing as how Luna is still on holiday and we are the only two girls I think there is a high possibility of you being the only one in a dress . . . although you never know with the twins."

"Come on please" said Hermione with a puppy dog face "if you want you could wear one of mine!"

"I don't know?"

Just than a beautiful brown and white barn owl began to peck at the window. Since Hermione was closest she opened the window. The owl dropped a letter into her hand and flew away.

"Who is it from?"

"It is from Blaise."

"Sooooo, what is he saying?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"YES of course!"

"Then I will tell you. . .IF you promise to dress up with me!"

"FINE I will dress up now tell me what it says."

"Nothing really just that he and Blaise are a little apprehensive about walking into the lion's den without any back up, so they asked me if I would walk in with them."

"Aww how cute are the litwle snakes afwad of the big bad lion's gobwling them up?" (Aww how cute are the little snakes afraid of the big bad lion's gobbling them up)

"Hang on I thought mum said Malfoy had an eagle?"

"Oh that was his mother's owl. Spartan is still recovering from a flight this morning, and he was afraid that he may bite me since he doesn't really know me."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know since I will be going with the twins to help Lee do the last-minute check up I was planning to come back and get ready. I guess I could just take my stuff with me and get ready there or get ready now so I don't have to worry. What would you recommend?"

"Do they say what time they would be there?"

"No just that they would send me a patronus so I could meet them outside."

"In that case you should get ready and then go, that way you wont have to worry about when they show up." said Ginny as she started to look through Hermione's dresses. "Here you should wear this." She had pulled out a red mid-thigh cutout dress. It had a halter top that hugged her figure and ruffled out at the bottom.

"My red Dragon hide boots would go great with it!" she held up a hand to stop the protest before it began "and don't worry Hermione, Charlie got them for me so you know that they were made from the shedded skin."

"Fine and you can wear this dress!"

"OMG that dress is absolutely to die for AND I have the perfect shoes, where did you even get it!"

"I got it with my mom at the start of summer so I could finally shut my cousin up and show her I COULD dress better than her. And trust me it was a BIG hit at the party" chuckled Hermione. She finished getting dressed, brushed out her hair deciding to leave it down, applied some red lipstick, put on her charm bracelet, and said bye to Ginny.

When she got to the kitchen the twins were already waiting for her. "You look lovely as ever Princess!"

Fred nodded in agreement, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup!" so the three left the house and made their way to the Karaoke Bar And Grill.

* * *

***Karaoke Bar And Grill***

"There you lot are. I was getting worried that you would not make it!"

"Lee stop stressing, they are here now and everything will go great tonight!" said Harvey Jackson as he walked up to Hermione grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Why hello there beautiful what's yours?"

"Lay off Harv! Hermione this is Harvey Jackson he was a Hufflepuff in our year at school" explained Fred.

"Harv you go make sure all your equipment at the DJ booth is working. Hermione if you could check the charms on the surround sound system and the Karaoke machine to make sure it is all working I would appreciate it. You two can go place the protection charms around the VIP room make sure to place silencing spells around it!" Lee called out to the twins. The rest of the staff was preparing the tables, making sure all the dishes were perfect, the bar stocked, and everything looked great.

About two hours later, one of the bouncers came up to Lee to let him know that a line had started to form outside. "Okay let them know we will be opening the doors soon. Than wait five minuets and let them in." Lee used those five minutes to give his staff a pep talk. Once the doors were open the place quickly filled up.

Harry and the rest of the Weasley children and their dates had jus arrived when a wolf patronus stopped in front of Hermione "I am out front" came the voice of Blaise.

"If you all will please excuse me I will be right back." said Hermione to the group. Hermione made her way outside and looked around that is when she spotted Blaise half hidden in the alley across the street. Hermione's heart skipped a beat, he was wearing the most sexy black shirt that was showing off his muscles and pants that seemed to be made for his ass! After taking a moment to collect herself Hermione made her way over to him.

"A fox uh"

"Yup! We thought it would be better if I came first and sent my patronus since Draco's is an Earth Dragon." said Blaise as he pulled Hermione towards him for a hug, only this time he continued to hold onto her. " He looked into her eyes and said "You look AMAZING."

"You don't look too bad yourself" whispered out Hermione gazing from his eyes to his luscious lips. After a few seconds of silence that seemed like an eternity for Hermione, Blaise leaned down and kissed her. His hands moved down her body and came to rest on her lower back as he pulled her even closer. Hermione gasped out at the new sensations this created, and Blaise took the opportunity to deepen the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth. Hermione held on tighter to him moving her hands from his arms to the back of his head. She pulled Blaise's head down as she began to moan 'this feels just perfect' thought Hermione. They jumped apart when they heard someone clearing their throat. There stood Draco in a white shirt with the top two buttons undone and black pants.

"I guess the early bird really does get the worm" chuckled Draco as he gazed at Hermione with eyes full of lust. "I will have to remember that the next time."

"Oh please you on time" joked Blaise.

"When given the right incentives you would be surprised what I would be willing to do" replied Draco as he stepped closer to Hermione. He kissed the corner of her mouth unable to resist and said "You are looking marvelous, my sweet!"

"Thank you" replied a blushing Hermione "we should head on inside."

Once inside Hermione lead them towards the VIP room where the rest of the group was. When she opened the door she was met with a scene of hostility. Everyone had a look of hate on their face with the exception of Lee, Angelina, and Katie who just looked disgusted. Because there in the middle of the room sat Ron and Lavender making out in a chair. They broke apart when they heard the others greet the trio that had just entered the room.

"You and your lover boys are going to have to find somewhere else because this room is crowded enough as it is" said Ron to Hermione with a cruel look on his face.

"Or you could just leave so they can join us" said Fred in Hermione's defense.

"Then again we could just make him brother dear" added George with and evil grin. This caused Ron to quickly run out of the room pulling a very unhappy Lavender behind him.

"Why do we have to leave and the skank gets to stay" said a pouting Lavender.

"Just come on" replied Ron "hey there is your friend Parvati why don't we go sit with her."

"Well know that they are gone why don't you all get comfortable and enjoy yourselves, and I will be right back." said Lee trying to be as diplomatic as possible.

A few minutes later Harvey's voice came over the loud speakers. "Well let's get this party started! First up to sing for us is the owner of this fine establishment and my boss Lee Jordan!" Once the applause died down a bit Harvey added "and don't worry he is a better business man then he is singer."

"Hey I will have you know I am WAY better at singing since I took those voice lessons" when Lee continued getting sceptical looks from the other Gryffindor's who use to hear him sing in the common room he said, "Oh just shut up and play the song."

The beat started and Lee Jordan began to sing Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO.

"He does sound way better" yelled Ginny over the music and shouting.

Lee Jordan received a standing ovation for the start of his new business and for his improved singing.

"Well that should teach me to doubt the guy that signs my checks. Okay lets keep this party rolling next up we have Fred Weasley with his twin on deck."

Fred strutted up onto the stage and said "this song is for all those who thought pranking wouldn't get me or my brother anywhere in life. We are living proof that if you love to do something you can make a living out of it." Then he started singing Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects. When he finished singing he said "hey I never said singing was my stong suit. I am a man of jokes and pranks, but don't worry Georgy is a better singer."

"Thanks bro" said George as he grabbed the microphone.

To which Bill said "No he defiantly is not so if you value your hearing I suggest you cover your ears."

"I will be singing The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars!"

"Ugh you butchered that song. I think Lee needs to tell you both were he got his music lessons. Lets hope your ladies are better singers because up next we have Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell." said Harvey as people booed George off the stage.

Angelina got up and sang What a Girl Wants by Christina Aguilera and Katie sang Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen, both knocking it out of the park.

Up next was Lavender "this song is for my boyfriend and its to tell all you b***hes to stay away." she finished looking right at Hermione. Then she started singing Milkshake by Kelis.

When she started singing Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. Harry had a shocked expression that soon turned pleading as Lavender started to dance as well.

"I will never be able to listen to that song again without wanting to puke" said Harry as they watched Lavender's vulgar dancing on stage.

"I think my eyes are bleeding!" exclaimed Ginny.

All Hermione could do was laugh as she patted Draco and Blaise on the knees, got up whispering a quick "I will take care of it" to Harry and went to the DJ booth.

Once Lavender was politely clapped off stage she went to sit on Ron's lap with a pleased look on her face.

"Well ladies and gentle germs we have some change in plans. Next up will be the one and only Hermione Granger!"

"The song I am about to sing can really describe what my life has been like for the last few days, and I want to take this opportunity to straighten some things out. So I hope you enjoy." said Hermione just as the music started and she began to sing DONE by The Band Perry.

When Hermione finished singing people were once again standing on their feet clapping with enthusiasm.

"Man can that girl sing. Our next act is going to have a hard time following that!"

"Thanks a lot 'Mione" said Bill. "I dedicate this song to my lovely wife who is 7 months pregnant with our first child."

Bill sang Please Forgive Me by Bryan Adams.

A few more people got up and sang before Hermione returned to the stage.

"This was the song I was going to originally sing at the beginning of the night, but I am sure you will all be able to figure out why we changed it" said Hermione with a very Draco like smirk. As the music started Harry took Ginny's hand and pulled her to the dance floor and started to slow dance with her just as Hermione started to sing Love Story by Taylor Swift. When Hermione got to the end of the song her voice got quieter as Harry pulled away from Ginny, the spot light moved from Hermione to both of them on the dance floor, Harry knelt down and held up a ring.

"Will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honor of being my wife Ginevra Molly Weasley." Ginny too choked-up to speak just frantically nodded yes and the building rocked with shouts, claps, and congratulations.

When everything quieted down again and all the congratulations ended Harry moved towards the stage with Ginny right behind her. He hugged and thanked Hermione grabbed the microphone and began to sing Amazed by Lonestar.

"Mum, Dad what are you two doing here" asked Ginny when they re-entered the VIP room.

"As if we were going to miss seeing our baby girl getting engaged" said Molly with a scandalous look on her face.

Hermione walked up to the group, "Sorry you had to hide longer than expected, but it could not be helped."

"Pish Poss dear, it was still lovely" said Mrs. Weasley as she gushed over Ginny's engagement ring. It was a 14k white gold ring, that had a round diamond in the middle surrounded by two diamond encrusted infinity symbols.

Ginny turned to Hermione, "Did you know about this?"

"Of course! It's why we were gone for so long yesterday, Harry had a hard time finding the _perfect_ ring for you. We must have looked in every jewelry shop in both wizarding and muggle London before he found this one." replied Hermione with a smile.

"Hey my girl deserves the best, I am just glad Hermione suggested we go to my family vault otherwise we would have had to look outside of the country next!" laughed Harry.

"Well I love it!" said Ginny has she peppered Harry's face with kisses.

"Did you talk to everyone in my family about marrying my baby sister except for me?" asked a red-faced Ron.

"Well you were always either busy sucking face with Lav-Lav or insulting my sister so forgive me for not wanting to discuss this with you when I could hardly look at you."

At this Ron's face got redder and he stocked away from the celebrating group to be consoled by his girlfriend.

That is when they heard Malfoy's voice over the loud-speaker "now I know how Bill Weasley felt!" began Draco with a laugh, "this song is for a special girl, I have a hard time expressing my feeling so I hope this song will tell you how I feel." With that Draco began to sing Wanted by Hunter Hayes, while he looked directly at Hermione.

"Oh draco that was beautiful" exclaimed Pansy as she ran onto the stage throwing her arms around Draco.

"Get off me crazy woman, that song wasnt for you" at which everyone started laughing.

As Draco made his way back towards the VIP room he was once again ambushed only this time by Lavender Brown. She pressed herself up against him and said "If I knew you were looking for a new girl I would have found you sooner."

Draco pushed her from him "as if Brown I don't like my woman loose and why would I refuse Pansy only to go with the Gryffindor version?! Besides I deserve the best and I plan on having her" He said looking at Hermione, he then turned away leaving behind a shocked Lavender.

Next was Blaise "This is for that someone special, you know who you are!" he said and then began to sing Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars, he too never took his eyes off Hermione.

Hermione's heart swelled but she still did not know how to react. How was she suppose to choose between such great guys, she could not stand to be the reason for one of their hearts breaking. It was all just so confusing and it was beginning to overwhelm her, Ginny must have noticed because she suddenly gave Hermione's hand an encouraging squeeze.

"Well everyone that was the last of the karaoke songs, but don't fret here for your enjoyment are The Weird Sisters!"

All the crowd went wild Lee turned to Hermione "I can never thank you enough for setting this up. This place will be legendary after tonight!"

"It was no problem" at Draco and Blaise's curious expressions she explained. "During the war the Order placed my parents under protective custody and relocated them. It turned out that the manager of The Weird Sisters, who happens to be a muggleborn, was also hiding in the same town and really hit it off with my parents." As the band began to play Hermione's favorite song she stopped with her explanation, "OH I LOVE this song!"

That is when Draco pulled back his chair, stood up, and held out his hand to Hermione. Together they walked onto the dance floor and began to slow dance. A few seconds into their dance they were interrupted by Pansy "what are you doing with _her_!"

"Dancing what does it look like?!"

"How do you think your father would react if I told him?"said Pansy with a smug look.

"Oh that reminds me mother and Mrs. Zabini wondered if you would like to have tea with them one of these days. At your convenience of course."

"Um . . . sure, I would love to" said Hermione with a hint of hesitation.

"Good I will let them know, and you should probably expect an owl from them sometime tomorrow."

Pansy huffed off hating that she was being ignored for some prissy prude mudblood. Her father would defiantly be hearing about this.

It was about 11 o'clock when Hermione and Draco apparated to the gate outside The Burrow.

Draco pulled Hermione into a hug goodnight and said, "I had a really great time with you tonight Hermione."

Hermione looked up into his eyes with shock at hearing him say her name. He took advantage and kissed her. Just like her kiss with Blaise earlier that day this one quickly turned hot and steamy. Draco was running his hands up and down Hermione's sides. As Hermione had one hand wrapped around his neck playing with his hair and the other resting on his bare chest. When Hermione gasped for air Draco just continued on kissing down her throat to the spot were her neck and shoulder met. He gave this spot a little nibble that caused Hermione to gasp and go weak in the legs. Draco just chuckled and tightened his grip on her as he returned to kissing her mouth. They finally pulled apart, said goodnight, and a dazed Hermione made her way to the house.

The further away from Draco she got the colder she felt and the more her conscious mind yelled at her. How could she have kissed both of them, not only that but she had kissed Draco behind Blaise's back? Did she really have it within herself to turn one of them or both of them down? Should she go out with them both and see where it takes her? She was so confused 'maybe it would be better if I just take a break from them, but first I think I should talk to both of them.' Once she finally had an idea on what steps she should take next she fell into a restless sleep; dreaming about life with her two knights.

* * *

Next time: the Parkinson's get put into their place. A select few learn about changes at Hogwarts. And our two favorite veelas get some advice from Harry.

**Please review! Let me know what you all thought :p**

**P.S. Hermione's kiss with Blaise felt perfect because she did not realize Draco was watching them.**

Since I don't think I did justice to the girl's dresses here are what they look like:

Hermione's Dress: store/product/69351/bombshell-little-black-dress imagine that it is red with a small cutout piece at her lower back

Ginny's Dress: listing/105034807/vintage-little-black-dress-class ic-criss

Ginny's Ring: /ring-by-type/engagement-rings/infinity-engagement -ring/

Blaise patronus is Fox (cunning, diplomacy, wildness, camouflage, shape shifting , invisibility) Draco is an Earth Dragon(personal power, potential, riches) and Hermione's is an otter (helpfulness, interpersonal, joy, play, female energy).


	8. Chapter 8: Clarifications

**A/N: This chapter really kicked my butt it was by far the hardest one to write! But I still managed to get it out on Friday. I have been trying to update every Friday and Tuesday for sure the rest have just been presents ;P**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter I am just borrowing the characters from J.K. Rowling **

* * *

Chapter 8: Clarifications

* * *

When Hermione woke the next morning her mind was still scrambled. Since she did not want to infringe on Ginny's happiness with her guy problems she went for a morning run. Her morning runs always helped her to calm down her nerves long enough for her to find solutions for whatever was troubling her; and this morning was no exception. In the middle of her run she realized that this was not a decision she could make on her own especially with so many unknowns. There were two other people involved and she would need their input to decide the best possible outcome, she NEEDED to talk with them. The best thing to do would be to get back to the house have breakfast, owl both Blaise and Draco, get ready, and meet with them. With this game plan in mind she headed back to put it into motion.

She reentered the kitchen just as the rest of the family was sitting down for breakfast. She went to sit across from Harry and Ginny, and between the twins. As she waited for the pancakes to be passed to her, she adoringly looked at the newly engaged couple, 'I want that' thought Hermione. 'Someone that will love me for me, make me a better person, and most importantly someone who will stand by me forever.'

The family had just finished their breakfast when an owl flew into the window and landed between Harry and Hermione. Harry reached out and took the letter quickly reading it and handing it off to Hermione.

"What is it Harry? Is everything alright?" asked Mrs. Weasley, recognizing the Hogwarts seal.

"Everything is fine, Mrs. Weasley. It is just a letter from Minerva. She wants us to head over to Hogwarts to discuss something with us."

"Right now, cant the old hag wait until school starts?"

Ignoring the scandalized faces around the table Hermione responded to Ron's question without looking up from the letter."Actually Ronald Minerva only wants to see me and Harry."

"Why only you two? What could she possibly want to say to you guys and not me? Oh I get it she did not think that she needed to add me in the letter since I am always with Harry?" finished Ron with a smug look.

"Nope, that is not it at all, in fact Minerva specifically said that you were not to come. And hey it works out for you since you did not want to come anyways." Replied Harry furious at Ron for calling Minerva an old hag.

"Let me just change into some business robes than we can leave. And I suggest you do the same since this sounds like an official visit."

"Sure thing 'Mione." Said Harry as he got up pecked Ginny on the lips and made his own way upstairs.

They both apparated to Hogwarts 10 minutes later.

When they landed at the outskirts of Hogwarts they saw Blaise and Draco waiting. After they all said good morning Harry asked "Do either of you know what this is about." Both shook their heads no as they gave each other worried looks and Hermione curious ones. They could tell from her body language that she wanted to keep some distance from them. Harry also caught on to something not being right. Now a days Hermione always had a kind of spark or glow about her, especially when in the presence of these two. Today however she was biting her lower lip the way she does when she is worried about something or when something is seriously bugging her.

"Well . . . I will just see you all in McGonagall's office then."

Once Harry had made it through the Hogwarts gates both Blaise and Draco made to take a step towards Hermione, but stopped when she held up a hand.

"we need to talk . . . but not until after the meeting" said Hermione without looking up. At this Blaise and Draco again shared looks of worry and fear as they followed behind Hermione.

"Neville" cried Hermione as she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Oomph! Hey 'Mione how is it going?"

"She is doing great Longbottom" replied an angry Draco as he pulled Hermione away and sat down with her across the room. He turned to the Headmistress and asked "so are we ready to begin this meeting?" Just as Blaise flopped down next to the two with a stony face.

"We are missing a few people, Professor Snape is taking care of a few loose ends and Ms. Lovegood unfortunately will not be able to join us." At seeing the distressed faces of the two veela's she continued. "But since Professor Snape already knows what this meeting it about I guess it would be okay to start without him."

"As you all know because of the war the older population of the Wizarding world has taken a hit, there were not many qualified to teach as it was but after the war those few have either left England, got injured in the war, are still recovering, or worse. This includes many of the Professor's that are already working here. We lost Madame Hooch, both Professor Sprout and Professor Trelawney were too injured to take on being full-time teachers, Firenze went back to the Forbidden Forest, Professor Slughorn went back to his retirement, and we still have vacancies for the DADA position and Transfiguration. Now I have already agreed to continue to teach Transfiguration until such a time that we find a qualified teacher; at which time I will concentrate solely on my duties as a Headmistress. And Professor Snape has agreed to go back to teaching the higher levels of Potions, while he continues to teach the higher levels of DADA. Unfortunately we will not be having a flight instructor this year since we were not able to find anyone that fit the bill so to speak, this also means no Quidditch this school year." She gave the room a stern gaze and the groans came to a complete stop "You all will be too busy for Quidditch anyways. Now as I was saying Professor Snape has come up with a temporary solution that will fix all the other problems and we have already gotten it approved by the Governors." After a breath she looked at the students gathered in her office. "This is where you all come in. The Board of Governors have allowed us to recruit a few select students to help out with these courses. These students will be taking over first and second year classes in their strongest subjects."

At this Hermione interrupted "Will that not take away from their own classes Professor?"

"That is why the Governors thought it best that these students only teach the first two years; as it was originally set for the first three years. These students will obviously be dropping the course that they would be responsible for teaching and they will have to give up their free periods in order for this to work. However you will still be responsible for keeping up with all other classes. Also if at any time these students need help or advice all the Professors will be here for them. The student teachers and Professors will help each other with grading, lesson plans, and holding office hours; there will be mandatory weekly meetings between the student teachers and Professors of each field to go over lesson plans and any concerns. These students will also have some special accommodations for doing this service for the school, which we can discuss at the end. Obviously you are the students we have decided on." said McGonagall as she looked each one in the eyes.

"Mr. Longbottom you received an 'O' on your NEWTs for Herbology and have passed your teachers aid certificate therefore you are qualified to aid Professor Sprout in her classes. If you agree you will be taking over all of Professor Sprout's office hours for the first month as she is still not 100%. Mr. Zabini you have also received an 'O' on your NEWTs level potions class and come highly recommended from both your previous potions teachers. Professor Snape also told me that you with to become a Potions Master someday and this can really help you achieve that goal. You will however be required to take the teacher aid exam to become certified before the school year starts. Mr. Potter I know that you said that you wished to become an Auror so teaching DADA could be good training and review for that goal. Do not look so surprised Mr. Potter! You already have the experience in teaching DADA from the DA group you three had formed as well as all your experience fighting in the war. You will however have to take both your NEWTs and teacher aid examinations before the school year starts. Ms. Lovegood is as qualified to teach Divination as Mr. Longbottom is to teach Herbology. So the only unfilled position left will be the flying lessons. All of you have of course been invited to stay at school for the rest of the summer to prepare for any examinations you need to take, to plan your lessons, and to get accustomed to being student teachers. You three and Ms. Lovegood will have separate quarters with your own shared common room, you will have unlimited access to the library, as well as no restrictions on the weekends; meaning you may visit Hogsmead at your leisure or even Diagon Ally. Now would be the time to let me know if this is something you are interested in doing or if you have any questions."

"Um Headmistress you did not say why Draco and I are here."

"O sorry child both you and Mr. Malfoy are the top performing students in the 7th/8th year so you will be acting as Head Boy and Girl." Hermione's face light up at hearing this she even went as far as giving Draco's hand a squeeze before realizing what she was doing. "You will also have the added on responsibilities of holding study halls for struggling students, helping out with office hours, and you will also need to help chose more prefects. Unfortunately not many of the Professors will be able to have the strength or time to perform rounds so this will have to fall on you two and the prefects. It has been decided to add-on another pair of prefects from the 4th and 6th years since those years will not have the added on stress of OWLs or NEWTs. We had also hoped that you both would help the student teachers in grading papers and preparing lesson plans. Both of you are also invited to remain for the summer."

"I am in Headmistress, as you well know becoming a Herbology Professor is my goal in life."

When McGonagall looked to Blaise he gave her a nod in approval, she then turned to Harry.

"We may have a problem Headmistress . . ."

"Well what is it Mr. Potter. Believe me if you do not wish to become a student teacher we will understand. No one will force you into it-"

"It is not that Headmistress" interrupted Harry "in fact I think I would rather become a Professor than an Auror and this will give me the opportunity to see if I would like teaching. I have fought for so long that my heart just would not be in becoming an Auror."

"Than what is it" said an exasperated McGonagall.

"I purposed to Ginny yesterday and she agreed to be my wife."

"Oh . . . congratulations on the engagement Mr. Potter" said McGonagall as she wiped away a tear from her eye. "This may present a problem though."

Before anyone could say anything Professor Snape walked in.

"You always did know how to mess up perfectly laid plans didn't you Potter" said Severus without any tone of hostility "I have discussed it with the Board of Governors and seeing how technically you will not really be a teacher, will still be a student, and the fact that you got engaged before being told about this opportunity all worked in your favor. Of course I am sure the fact that you are the Savior helped." finished Severus with a smirk.

"So that is where you have been all this time?"

"Of course woman, where did you think I was?"

"Never mind that; so it is all settled?"

"Yes. It also helped that Potter would not be teaching Ms. Weasley's class. Therefor no favoritism could be shown and there were no grounds for worry."

"Sorry to interrupt you both but I may have an idea for a flight instructor."

"Of course you do Ms. Granger, well out with it" said an inpatient Snape.

"Well you all remember Victor Krum from the Tri-wizarding tournament?"

"The seeker for Bulgaria?"

"Yes. Well he got injured so he will not be able to play this session and he would be the perfect fit. He is very good around children, knows all about flying; the risks, safety, etc. and he will be the perfect referee since he has first hand knowledge about Quidditch."

"I did not realize you were still in touch with him 'Mione." At this both veela whipped their heads in their mates direction with clinched jaws.

"Yes well with Ronald always exploding when I mention him I stopped saying anything."

"Do you think he would be willing to teach Ms. Granger."

"The only way to know for sure would be to ask him. Oh and his fiancé is a qualified Transfiguration Professor so if you mention the available position I am sure that will convince them both to accept." Finished Hermione with a huge grin on her face and a teasing sparkle in her eye.

"That may very well be the answers to our prayers Ms. Granger, Thank you! If you will please stay so we can discuss this more while Professor Snape shows the rest of you your new quarters" dismissed McGonagall.

As the five made it out of the headmistress' office Harry gave Blaise and Draco a look and thy fell back from Professor Snape and Neville. "I may not like either of you, but I will put up with you since you make 'Mione happy. And whatever you two did to make her look so unhappy this morning FIX it now! You both need to be upfront with her and tell her how you feel." At their shocked expressions Harry continued "A person has to be blind you not see the way you two look at her, not to mention all the chemistry around you three." When he say their confused expressions at the word chemistry he laughed and said never mind about that word. "Oh and if either of you ever hurt her, I will make you wish that it was Voldemort cursing you instead of me" finished Harry with an evil look on his face that caused the other two to shiver.

"Trust us Potter that would never happen, and we would never hurt her" said Draco looking Harry directly in the eyes and holding his hand out for a hand shake.

After Professor Snape directed them all to their rooms he left them to explore on their own. All the room's were on the same floor at the end of the hallway; the entrance ways to the student quarters and the Head dormitories were across from each other. After having a look around Harry turned to the two Slytherin I have to get back to The Burrow would you two make sure 'Mione reaches home alright?" Once he saw them nod he walked off anxious to share all the information he learned with Ginny.

Both veela retired to the Head dormitories to discuss were they had gone wrong with their mate and how to fix it fast.

When Harry returned to The Burrow he told everyone about the meeting. When they found out about Harry teaching they became worried about the repercussions of a student teacher relationship until Harry told them what Professor Snape had said. Ron however was worried about something completely different. He was more worried about Harry saying that he was looking forward to teaching, that was not supposed to happen. This resulted in a world-class Ron hissy fit he went off saying they were suppose to be Aurors together at which Harry responds "I have chased the bad guy all my life why would I want to continue when I can finally do something else." At which point he, Ginny, and the twins left to hang out upstairs.

* * *

*Malfoy Manor*

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor both Lucius and Narcissa were enjoying a quite brunch in the study when a stressed Pinky popped in.

"Sorry to interrupt Master but yous has visitors that not be going away!"

"Who are the visitors Pinky?" asked Lucius

"They be the Parkinson's" replied Pinky as her ears fell down in displeasure "They be brining that awful Miss with thems they do! I told Miss young Master not being home but she trying to get to his rooms she is."

"Is she there" asked a worried Narcissa knowing that Draco had not put away the artwork he had been working on. It was a beautiful drawing of Ms. Granger, but it would not do well to have that infuriating Pansy girl see it.

"NO I's block her I's did" said a smug Pinky.

"Very well done Pinky, you can escort them in here."

"Does she have to Cissy?"

"Well we can not very well ignore them now can we Lucius! Oh do stop your pouting I don't want them here any more than you do so lets just get this visit over shall we?"

"Yes dear, but you owe me afterwards" replied Lucius with lust in his eyes.

Lucius masked his expression just as the Parkinson's walked in.

"Good day to you John, Patricia, and Pansy, please do take a seat."

After a while John Parkinson put down his cup of tea still angry that Lucius did not offer him any of his aged elf wine. "Well I will just get down to it, this visit is one of mainly business and some pleasure."

"Oh" said Lucius as he lifted his left eyebrow.

"I was looking to sell my share of Owl enterprise and was wondering if you would like to buy my shares at fair price of course."

"Why are you looking to sell?"

"The healers at St. Mungo's have told me to start taking it easier, saying it would be best for me to retire. This would be a good deal for you old friend, I have the papers already drawn up they just wait your signature. Besides you are already majority share holder of the company, buying my shares will make sure that you will NEVER be bought out."

"You do have a point there. Let me look at the paperwork?" Once Lucius had finished looking over the paperwork he turned to John "why are you selling your shares for so little?" It made no sense for him to be selling his shares for less than half of what they were worth.

"It is only that price for you old friend."

Seeing an opportunity and having a sense of what was going to happen next Lucius grabbed a quill and signed his name purchasing the shares that now made him a 75% share holder.

"I must confess selling those shares was not the only reason we came here today."

"Oh" said Lucius as he exchanged a look with Narcissa. Both knowing that there was only one reason that John would bring his wife and daughter to their house.

"Yes! Both Pansy and Draco have come of age and we think it high time that the marriage contract be made official."

"You cant expect my Pansy to continue to just be happy with the engagement especially after what she witnessed last night?" said Patricia Parkinson in a higher than though voice.

"What would that be?" said Narcissa unable to resist.

"I saw Draco dancing with that despicable mudblood, letting her put her hands all over him. It was DISGUSTING"

"Watch your mouth young lady! I will not have that type of language spoken in this house EVER again!" yelled Narcissa as she glared at Pansy. Lucius patted her knee to calm her down.

Out of curiosity he asked "And what exactly were you looking for in this contract?"

At this all three of the Parkinson's faces light up thinking that they had finally gotten what they wanted for so long, "Well we want a bride price of 1 million galleons something that the Malfoy's would be able to easily afford and that Pansy is well worth. A 500,000 yearly allowance for Pansy to spend as she see's fit, the child will of course have its needs met and paid for by Draco. An infidelity clause to make sure Draco does not fall back to old habits and hurt our daughter with his affairs. A summer-house in Paris, France would be lovely as well, with the rest of the contract being the average marriage contract." said Patricia looking as if she was the cat that swallowed the mouse.

Lucius just sat back, looked to his wife, and let her deal with the gold digging trollops.

With a smile Narcissa began "that all seems reasonable enough" she gave the three time to look excited amongst themselves before she delivered the blow "of course Pansy must pass the test of virtue."

"B...b...but no girl has had to take that test in years" replied Patricia.

"Yes but every Malfoy bride has and they have passed to boot. My Draco deserves the best and if what Pansy has said all these years 'that she has only and will only love my son' this should not be a problem, right Pansy dear?"

"R...right Mrs. Malfoy of course I will take the test." said Pansy with a worried smile.

"Excellent! Pinky will you please bring out the 'Pearl of Virtue', thank you."

"You want me to take the test now?!"

"There is no better time then the present, that way we can get all of this cleared up today. Wouldn't you agree John, Patricia"

"Yes, yes of course no time like the present" chuckled a nervous John with sweat coming down his forehead.

"Here we go dear, just hold the pearl in your hand and then we will read it" said Narcissa in a sickly sweet voice.

Pansy gulped as she took the pearl. She knew it was all over before she even touched the pearl. They would have no choice but to fall back to 'plan C.' Since convincing Draco's parents that this would be the best possible match was about to burst into flames, and knowing Draco would not agree to marry her, she was left with no other option then to use magic to get Draco to fall in love with her. She knew that his parents were never able to say 'no' to their son so that was the only option; she just had to make sure she was never caught. Who knows that plan may work out the best she will get even with the mudblood, keep Draco away from her, get the Malfoy fortune, and get Draco to look at her like he was looking at the mudblood yesterday.

She handed the pearl back to Mrs. Malfoy whose face reddened with anger "Obviously your daughter is not worth a Malfoy let alone 1 million Galleons. She does not love my son, will not love and care for any children they may have, and only wants him for his money. There is no way that we where ever going to sign a marriage contract and after this do not even try contacting us again because you will not be welcomed!"

"Now you look it here..."

"You Mr. Parkinson will not speak to my wife in that tone" said a furious Lucius. "We are done here. Pinky please show our _guests_ out."

"With pleasure Master" said Pinky as she apparated the Parkinson's to the outskirts of the Malfoy property line.

"How dare they treat us that way. Pansy dear you will do whatever you have to do to get Draco to marry you!"

"I will mother, I can't believe they treated us like that even after father sold them his shares. I will never forgive them for this and once I marry Draco I will make him cast them out!" vowed Pansy.

Chuckling John replied "don't worry about the shares sweetheart, they were for a dying company. In a few months time I would not have gotten a quarter of what Lucius just paid me." The three returned home with a small sense of revenge.

* * *

Hermione followed the directions that McGonagall gave her to the Head dorms replaying the conversation she had while she walked. They had just finished owling Victor when McGonagall turned to her. She told her how all the ideas that she had given her had been incorporated to the new and improved Hogwarts. There would now be electricity at Hogwarts so that muggleborns would not suffer from too much of a culture shock and hopefully it would lessen the distance between the pureblood's, half-bloods, and muggleborns. They had planned to reveal all the changes at once during the back to school feast and not in the Hogwarts' letters. Hermione had also taken this time alone with the Headmistress to question her about relationships and what was accepted in the wizarding world. McGonagall eased her worries and confirmed all that Ginny had told her. Now all their was left to do before making a final decision was to talk to Blaise and Draco.

As she approached the Head dorms she noticed that the door was ajar and that their were voices coming from inside just as she was about to open the door to announce herself she caught Harry's name.

"...maybe Potter was right maybe we should tell her the whole truth and see how she takes it."

"Are you willing to take the risk Blaise because if she does not accept the truth and does not accept us it will all be over."

"Yes but-"

Just then the door slammed the rest of the way open "Just what EXACTLY is going on here. I knew you two were hiding something so what is it uh was this all just some type of sick joke for you two."

When she say them trying to interrupt she yelled "I don't want to hear your excuses. I can't believe I feel for your acts. How stupid can I be. I BET the whole time you two were just having a laugh." At this point Hermione began to sob.

"It's not like that Cara."

"Don't call me that!"

"Alright, alright just please listen to us. What you are thinking is not the truth. We do care for you deeply we just did not tell you everything because we were scared of your reaction."

"So you thought what that it would be better for you to MINIPULATE me and my feeling?! That is low even for the two of you. I can not be here right now I am leaving."

When she turned to leave Blaise quickly wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Please do not leave like this Cara!"

"I said for you NOT to call me that! And I will do as I please so let go of me right NOW Blaise Zabini!" yelled Hermione.

"No not until you hear us out"

"I HAT-"

Before she could finish Blaise covered her mouth with his hand preventing any words from escaping. That is when she say Draco on his knees with a look of fear and misery running his hands repeatedly through his hair.

"All we ask is for you to listen to us _please_."

With the heart breaking scene in front of her and Blaise's begging she finally relented and all three moved to the sofa. Blaise told Hermione everything from his changing, to his dreams about her and Draco, of Draco telling him about the prophecy, and the meeting that happened days ago, and about Harry's warning just an hour ago. After he finished Hermione continued to sit there in silence. When Blaise could not take it any longer he finally caved and said "please say something, anything. Just please do not shut us out!"

"I just need some time to wrap my brain around all of this. It is a lot to take in, yet it explains a lot too."

"Of course we understand Bella. Do you have any questions for either of us?"

"Actually yes, why is it that when we are in public Draco seems more...I don't know more dominant I guess yet when it is just us you seem to be more in charge?"

"That is simple I know that you belong to me just as I belong to so what should I care what others think. This is not so easy for Draco because of all the public hostility that you two exchanged over the years. This same hostility is probably why he is not as outspoken in private because he does not want to risk losing you over a stupid argument."

"Yes that is the reason." replied Draco in a quiet voice. "I really am sorry for my behavior over the years. I did not believe a word of what I said but I know that does not excuse my behavior."

Not knowing how to respond to all of this Hermione just looked at her watch, "I better get back to The Burrow" at the expressions of fear she added "to pack you know. Um if it is not too much trouble could you guys get me some reading material on Veela's so I know what to expect."

"Of course sweetheart what ever you need. You can also talk to my mother I am sure she would be willing to share some of her experiences with you."

"That would be great Draco." Just as she was about to leave something donned on her "you guys said that you talked to Harry?"

When they nodded yes she quickened her pace. She needed to get to The Burrow to deal with a little interfering soon to be in pain best friend of hers.

She made it back to The Burrow in record time and burst into the kitchen calling out "HARRY JAMES POTTER where are you?"

"O Shit" exclaimed Harry who was in the twin's bedroom with Ginny and the twins.

"What did you do?" questioned Fred.

"Must have been really bad to get that type of reaction." added George.

"I may have had a little talk with Zabini and Malfoy and it looks like they just threw me under the bus"

Just then the bedroom door swung open with a bang and in the doorway stood a furious Hermione Granger "you downstairs right now! We need to talk!" she said and turned around to head back downstairs

"Please do not hurt my fiancé too badly" called Ginny after them.

"I make no promises" she yelled back up; at which Harry gulped got up, with his head bowed, and he followed behind her walking to his doom.

* * *

**Please review! Let me know if you like it, hate it, want me to continue, make changes or whatever! Would also appreciate any heads up on spelling or grammar errors. And may need help with the rated M scenes so if you are interested or have any ideas feel free to PM me!**

**Still looking for a Beta.**

***I know that in a previous chapter I mentioned that Blaise had not yet taken the NEWT test and I will go back and change that to the teacher aid examination. Blaise and Neville will get credit for any class they passed and be giving an option to retake any class they wish to.**


	9. Chapter 9: Compromises

**A/N: Thanks to my beta TheOnlyCeeCeeJ for going back to look over my old chapters she was not able to look over this chapter because I am so late with the update, so any mistakes are still my own. I am right in the middle of Finals so the updates may not be as often as last week but things will pick back up after this weekend. I Promise (hand over heart) :D**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter I am just borrowing the characters from J.K. Rowling **

* * *

Chapter 9: Compromises

Harry and Hermione were sitting on a bench inside the Weasley garden. Hermione was impatiently shaking her leg waiting for Harry to start explaining himself. Harry finally swallowed his medicine and with an exasperated sigh said, "I can not BELIEVE they told you!"

"What exactly DID you say to them Harry?!"

Harry rubbed his neck, "well...um just the usual. That you are special and that they better treat you right."

When he did not continue Hermione glared at him and asked, "is that ALL you said?"

Harry shook his head as he inched away "I may have threatened them..."

At this Hermione exploded, she jumped out of her seat and began pacing in front of Harry "what do you mean you might have threatened them, either you did or you didn't!"

Hermione was getting more and more worked up so Harry took a deep breath and told her about the full conversation. By the end Hermione's anger had deflated and she was once again sitting beside Harry.

"Why would you do something like that, and threaten them in such a way? Do you think that I can not take care of myself?"

"Of course you can take care of yourself, your Hermione Granger for crying out loud. I did what I did because you have always been there for me. Even when I did not deserve it you ALWAYS had my back. You are like a sister to me and I will always be here for you. I will always want to protect you even though you can protect yourself because I can't stand for you to get hurt. And even though you are trying really hard to hide it I know the last couple of days have been hard for you. In fact the only time you truly seem genuinely happy and relaxed is when you are with Malfoy and Zabini. See just mentioning them brings a sparkle to your eyes. That is why this morning at the front gate of Hogwarts when things felt tense between you three I thought it would be best if I gave them some advice. It had everything to do with your happiness and nothing to do with what you may or may not be able to handle."

"Oh Harry" said Hermione with tears coming down her face "that is so sweet of you. And I never knew you were that perceptive!"

"Haha! I am VERY perceptive...so you might as well tell me what is going on with you and _those_ two Slytherin."

At this Hermione chuckled. "I will tell you ONLY if you promise not to tell ANYONE, not even Ginny. I will tell her once I have some things figured out."

"You have my word" said Harry with his right hand over his heart.

So Hermione told him everything; what Draco and Blaise had told her s far, all about her fears and concerns, as well as her secret hopes and dreams.

"Well...to me it sounds like you have already made up your mind. I mean the way you talk about those two you obviously really care about them, maybe even love them. But no matter what you decide to do I will always be here for you. And I am pretty sure that no matter what we do we will both always be honorary Weasley members."

Both chuckled at this. After a pause Hermione lifted her head off of Harry's shoulder and looked him in the eyes, "I'm scared. There is just too much unknown."

"There is only one way to fix that. You need to do some research. It also wouldn't hurt to talk things out with those two and tea with Mrs. Malfoy should help provide some first hand experience."

Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled, "you are right."

"Of course I am! I am the savior I could never be wrong" interrupted Harry.

Hermione punched his shoulder and stood, "lets head back inside, dinner is bound to be ready."

* * *

When they re-entered the Burrow dinner was just about to begin so they both made their apologies and sat on either side of Ginny. Ron was still in a bad mood about the new developments so he remained quiet. He truly believed that if he continued to give Harry the silent treatment Harry would give in and not teach next year. Ron's quietness did not last though. When their dinner was interrupted midway by an owl from Victor thanking Hermione for her recommendation Ron exploded.

"Why would you recommend that buffoon to teach flying?!" yelled Ron as he jerked up out of his seat knocking it over. Breathing heavily he continued his rant, "I can teach flying just as good as him!"

"Only in your dreams Ronikkins" scoffed Fred.

Hermione had enough so she finished her dinner and got up to owl Headmistress McGonagall to let her know that both Victor Krum and Anastasia Slovak had accepted. As she left she heard Charlie trying to reason with Ron. "You know you would make a horrible Professor. I mean you hate kids, your too self absorbed, and you would never have given up your free time." Since Ron knew that it was all true he just sat back down and began to grumble in between stuffing his face. This is when Harry excused himself to join Hermione in packing their belongings.

They finished packing their things and Harry called on Dobby to take their things to Hogwarts. Then they went back downstairs said their goodbyes, promised to visit and owl, and made their way back to Hogwarts. Harry went into the student teachers dormitories to set up his room and Hermione continued on to the Head dorms to do the same. When she entered the common room both Draco and Blaise were still sitting on the sofa waiting for her. Blaise patted the spot on the sofa between them and Hermione went to sit down. She kept her head down not yet ready to speak even as she felt them staring at her waiting for her to speak. She just did not know where to begin or how to voice her concerns and soon the anxiety really beginning to get to her. When she started to bit her lip Blaise lifted her chin up and turned her head in his direction. He shook his head and gently pulled her lip away from her teeth, "there is no reason to be nervous Cara, just talk to us so we can work it out together." Draco nodded in agreement and put his arm around her giving her a one arm hug "we wont be able to discuss the issue until you tell us what the issue is."

"Its nothing" at their disbelieving looks she continued "okay its just that this is all happening so fast. I mean I went from having no boyfriend to having TWO mates for life! It is all too much and it is really hard for me to wrap my head around. How is this even going to work? How do you even know for sure that I am your mate? And if I am we don't even know each other that well so how will this relationship even work?"

Draco turned her head towards him looked her in the eye and said, "we know you are our mate because you have been in our dreams, in all our waking thoughts, you are IN our blood. We love you and we could not live without you; we would not want to. That is how we know you are our mate! As for not knowing us we can no we **will** take the time to get to know each other. As for how this is going to work, no one really knows the answer. You know every relationship is different our relationship will just be more unique and the only thing we can do is make sure that we communicate and listen to one another and take it one day at a time."

At this Hermione interrupted, "I still know next to nothing about what the future holds, most people in a relationship at least have some idea."

"That is were talking to other veela mates comes in and doing some research on your own. Since we are in such a unique situation I think that Draco is right when he says we will just have to take it one day at a time. All we can ask is for you to keep an open mind to all this and we will do our best to remember that this is all new to you."

"Thank you" whispered Hermione "and I will really try to keep an open mind because in the end I _really_ want to see where all this can lead. As crazy as it sounds I already care about you both very much. We may have all gone to school together for the past six years but we never really talked, in fact the only real conversations we have ever had have happened the past few days."

"Why don't you ask us questions about our lives so you can get to know us better."

"Okay" said Hermione with an intrigued look "how about this. We each ask a question but everyone has to answer and we have to be completely truthful, no lying, no omissions, and we can not hold anything against each other."

So they began asking questions like favorite colors (Draco: green, Blaise: black, Hermione: blue), favorite classes (Draco: charms, Blaise: potions, Hermione: transfiguration, potions, and charms), favorite food (Draco: spaghetti, Blaise: pizza, Hermione: hamburgers and fries), favorite holiday places (Draco: Paris, Blaise: Italy, Hermione: Australia), favorite pass times (Draco: flying and reading, Blaise: flying and reading, Hermione: reading and surfing the web). This caught the boy's attention as both wanted to know what 'surfing the web' was, Hermione did her best to describe it but ended up promising to show them a computer the next day. "Since you both enjoy flying so much would you be willing to teach me, before you answer you should know that I have a fear of heights?" At this both boys exchanged a look, then turned back to Hermione and agreed to start teaching her the next day. That is when the serious questions started; how many kids do you see yourself having? Draco and Blaise answered together "as many as you will give us" to which Hermione blushed and answered "I don't really know just that I want more than one because I hated being the only child. This caused Draco to have some concern 'I really hope father was right in thinking that Hermione will be the one to break the family curse because I would not be able to forgive myself if I was the reason she could only have one kid' though Draco to himself. Then Draco asked how many guys have you kissed and who was your first kiss? Hermione avoided eye contact and tried to buy some time to work up the courage to answer "Um well my first real kiss was...Blaise"

"What I was your first kiss...but what about Krum during the Yule Ball or Weasley?"

"Krum only asked me to the ball because I was not throwing myself at him the way the other girls were and he needed a dance partner. See his fiancé at the time she was his girlfriend was not able to come to the Ball so he needed to find a 'safe' date and we seemed to hit it off in the library so I agreed. I am glad I did because they both turned out to be wonderful friends...more like family really. As for Ronald the only kiss he ever gave me was over the summer when he kissed me in the Great Hall."

"That may have been my fault. You see I had just finished my transformation a few days before than and I could not stop looking at you. I suspect he kissed you to make me jealous or something" said Blaise.

"Oh, well that makes sense. So what about you two?"

"You promise not to get angry?"

"No I wont get angry Draco. I know you both already have a past we went to school together remember? I have heard the rumors you know."

"Well in that case you already know that we have been with nearly every girl in our year."

"Are either of you or have either of you been engaged?"

"Are you referring to the rumor that Pug face spread about the two of us because for the record we have never been engaged and I was never interested in her that way!"

"Same with me and Greengrass, those girls are crazy. They thought that by spreading those rumors they could trap us into an engagement and eventually marriage and when that did not work they tried other things. We are just lucky that we can not have kids with anyone other than our mate."

"Okay my turn for questions" interrupted Draco, "what are your plans in life."

"Well even though I want a family I also want to have a career. I have always wanted to become a Healer and that would come in handy with kids" said Hermione looking for understanding.

"We would never keep you from doing something you love Hermione. You both already know that I want to be a potion's master and a potion's professor. What about you Draco?"

"I will most likely be taking over the family business but before that happens I want to play professional Quidditch."

"I think that was a very good start at getting to know each other and I really think we should do this every night or at least once a week that way we will always keep the door open for communication and get more comfortable with asking questions."

"I agree, I for one thought you would have asked more questions about Veela's" said Draco with a curious look on his face waiting for an answer.

"I probably will once I know what to ask, truthfully I really don't know anything about veela's."

Just then there was a tapping on the window so Draco got up to open the window. In flew Mrs. Malfoy's owl carrying a letter and a package.

"I asked my mother to send you some books about veela from our home library, you know since you love to read so much" said Draco with his signature smirk "hopefully they will be able to answer some of your questions. And if you need to talk about any of it you can talk to us or to mother."

Hermione opened the package as Draco read the letter his mother sent. She laid out the books on the table looking over the titles, there was 'Veela's and Their Mates,' 'What Veela Mates Can Expect,' 'Veela Laws and Expectations,' and 'Veela an Amazing Creature.' Blaise looked over her shoulder "these are really good selections, they are all written by Veela's or the mates of Veela so the information will be accurate."

"My mother would like for you to join her tomorrow morning for tea at 10 o'clock. She said it would be a good time to talk and for her to share the viewpoint of a mate since we will be no help in that respect."

"Um I would love to have tea with her if it wont be any trouble."

"Of course it wont be any trouble, I will owl her back and let her know to be expecting us."

Draco went called his bird and wrote his mother back. As Draco was doing this Blaise began to plan out a study time sheet for his upcoming exam and Hermione started to read 'What Veela Mates Can Expect.' Once Draco was finished replying to his mother he went to the side desk and began working on his Charms essay.

As Hermione was reading she began to nod off and soon was asleep on the couch. Draco was the first to get up, he removed the book from her hands and brushed her hair out of her face. Then Blaise bent down picked Hermione up bridal style and they all made their way up to Draco's room. Once they entered the bedroom Blaise laid Hermione down on the bed causing her to stir. "Shsh its okay just go to sleep, we will talk more in the morning."

When Hermione settled back down Blaise went to the wardrobe and changed into his pajamas he turned back around to see Draco transfiguring Hermione's clothes into a green chemise. "You know she will give you hell tomorrow morning for that right?"

"That's half the fun, she is gorgeous when she gets angry!" said Draco with a smirk.

"Its your funeral, man" said Blaise as the both got on either side of Hermione. Both soon joined Hermione in blissful sleep, feeling better than they ever had especially after their change.

**Please review! Understand that before Draco was just scared of rejection and death so he was keeping himself in check but know that he knows that Hermione is his he will become somewhat of his old self. Lets face it those two just love to fight ;p**


	10. Chapter 10: A Day of Facing Fears

**A/N: Thanks to TheOnlyCeeCeeJ for being my beta. Thanks to all of you that are reading my story and those who review. The reviews really help me to get ideas for new chapters so thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter I am just borrowing the characters from J.K. Rowling and any mistakes found in any of the chapters are my own.**

* * *

Chapter 10: A Day of Facing Fears

The next morning, Hermione slowly woke up. She was feeling so relaxed and comfortable that she did not feel like getting up. 'It would not hurt to sleep in a little,' she thought to herself.

"Mmm," she moaned as she snuggled further into the heat surrounding her. Just then, the weight around her waist moved and something began to caress her stomach. This caused her hazy brain to wake up. 'That is NOT Crookshanks,' she thought as she slowly moved her hair away from her face. Once she took in her surroundings and realised where she was, she gave a yelp and quickly sat up against the headboard taking the blanket with her. At this, the two lumps on either side of her began to stir.

"Go back to sleep it's too early to wake up," came Draco's husky, sleep induced voice.

Hermione, who was too distracted by the bare chests, had a hard time getting her brain to work and respond to Draco. All she could think about was how good they both looked and how bad she wanted to touch them. She felt a need to make sure it was all real and not a dream. Her gaze continued to switch back and forth between the lightly dusted, dark-haired chest of Blaise and Draco's smooth one. Both were muscular, but not overly muscular. They both had six packs, and were just perfect. Her mouth felt dry, causing her to swallow and lick her lips. The chuckles and Blaise and Draco's smug smirks brought Hermione back to reality.

"I have to use the restroom," she said, feeling her face turn tomato red.

"Alright then, Cara." Said Blaise, as he fully woke up and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

Once Blaise moved out of bed, Hermione scurried as quickly as she could to the bathroom. She shut the door with a bang and leaned against it with her eyes closed. She took deep breaths as she gathered her thoughts and calmed her nerves. 'I can't believe I just sat there staring at their chests like that. Urgh how embarrassing!' As she went to get ready for the day, she caught her reflection in the mirror. Her face once again went red but this time with anger instead of embarrassment.

Hermione burst back out of the bathroom startling the two veela. "What the hell am I wearing? And better yet, how exactly did I get into it?!" She yelled, hands on her hips with her foot tapping against the floor as she glared at the two veela.

"Hey it looks good on you! Green really is your colour, you should wear it more often." Said a smug Draco, only enraging Hermione more.

Blaise could practically see the anger and tension rolling off of her, even her hair seemed to come to life with pent-up anger. "Relax, Cara. Take a deep breath, he transfigured your clothes from last night into that nightgown."

Blaise's calming and reassuring tone caused some of Hermione's anger to dissipate. That is until she looked at Draco again. He was laying back in bed, resting on his elbows with a cocky look on his face, "maybe you should wear a green dress to tea with mother?"

Hermione threw her hands up in the air yelling, "you are hopeless, Draco Malfoy!" And re-entered the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione wrapped a towel around herself once she got out of the shower and headed for the opposite door she had entered from. She turned the doorknob to her room and found that it would not budge. She slapped a hand to her forehead, "Why...? Why did I place locking charms on my door?" She groaned. 'Okay my wand is either in the bedroom with _them_ or it is still in the common room, but either way, I will have to go back into Draco's bedroom to get it and I am NOT doing that in a towel!' So she began to look around for something to wear. She finally came across some bathrobes and found a comfy floor length white bathrobe with the initials HG. 'Well that either stands for Head Girl or Hermione Granger but just the same it is mine' she thought as she put it on and made her way back into Draco's bedroom.

When she re-entered Draco's bedroom she noticed that he had, once again, transfigured clothes for her, only this time it was a green dress. She ignored it and addressed Blaise, "Do you know where my wand is?"

"I believe it is still in the common room, why?"

"Oh, I just needed it to get into my room so I can get dressed for breakfast."

"You look plenty dressed to me... In fact, you look overdressed if anything."

Hermione was determined to ignore Draco and gave Blaise a grateful smile when he offered to summon her wand for her.

Once she got her wand, she gave Blaise's cheek a kiss in thanks and made her way to her own bedroom.

"Hey, what about me?" said Draco with a pout.

"Bad boys don't get rewards." Said Hermione without looking back.

Blaise gave a hearty laugh. "Looks like your plan to get her worked up backfired."

"Oh shut up!" Replied Draco, as he threw a pillow at Blaise's head.

* * *

Once all three were ready for the day, they made their way down to breakfast. At breakfast Hermione informed Minerva that they would all be going over to Malfoy Manor to have tea. "We should be back at about noon," Hermione told the Headmistress.

"You better make that after lunch, maybe around three in the afternoon. I do not see my mother letting us leave before then." Said Draco.

"I had hoped that you would all start on your assignments today, but I guess you can start them when you get back."

"What assignments would that be Professor?" Asked Blaise

"Oh well not you dear, since you will be using the time to study for the exam. I thought that Hermione could help get the books in the library back in order and Draco could help Professor Snape replenish potion ingredients and get his stockroom back in order. You both also need to agree on the first months schedule for rounds and who the new prefects will be so we can send them an OWL. I was also hoping that Hermione would help me to make a list of all the announcements that will be needed to be addressed at the holiday feast."

"There will be plenty of time to get the school in working order before August 1st, Headmistress, and we will all do whatever we can to help, so please stop worrying!" Said Harry.

"Thank you Harry, I knew Severus had the right idea choosing you all for this opportunity."

The rest of breakfast was spent in smaller grouped conversations. Harry and Neville were discussing Quidditch teams and Bulgaria's chances now that Krum would not be playing. The teachers were discussing lesson plans and what remained to be done around the castle. While the trio sat in silence, both veela noticed how Hermione was getting more and more nervous as it got closer to 9 o'clock. They had decided to go early so they could walk up to the house. This would give Hermione a chance to see the property in all of its glory and they would be able to give her a tour of the house before tea with their mothers.

Draco finally had enough when five minutes passed without Hermione eating anything, "you know our mothers won't bite." At Hermione's death glare, he added, "no I am being serious, they are really nice once you get to know them and they will both just LOVE you. There really is no reason to worry, so would you please eat your breakfast."

Hermione's death glare disappeared when she saw real concern in Draco's eyes. She looked down at her plate and whispered, "it is not meeting your mothers that has me worried... It's just that this will be my first time back in that house since I was... Last there."

"Oh," said Draco, clueless at how to respond to what Hermione had said. "You should know that since we were not able to destroy the room, mother remodelled it into a parlour and you will never have to go into that room EVER. In fact, mother remodelled the entire house so it is all much brighter and looks like more of a welcoming home than the death trap that Voldemort had it looking like."

"That's good to hear," said Hermione feeling better but still scared.

Both veela could sense this, so they gave her a hug, "we will be right by your side and if it gets too much for you, I promise we will leave." Blaise whispered into Hermione's ear.

"But won't that seem disrespectful and rude?"

"Our mothers will understand sweetheart, and they will never do anything that would make you uncomfortable." Said Draco, as he gave Hermione's hand a squeeze.

Just then, the clock chimed alerting everyone that it was 8:30am. "I guess we better leave now if I am going to get a tour of your gardens." Said Hermione as she stood up. Both boys wiped their mouths with their napkins, laid them down in their plates, and walked on either side of Hermione as they left the Great Hall.

All eyes were on the exiting trio when Neville said, "who would have ever thought those three would end up together."

The others shook their heads and returned to their earlier tasks, while Harry said "Not me, that's for sure."

"I guess we are going to have to welcome them into the group, huh?"

"Unless we want to be at the wrong end of Hermione's wand... Yes." At this thought, both boys shuddered.

* * *

***Malfoy Manor***

Draco and Blaise spent about 45 minutes showing Hermione the Malfoy Gardens and the stables. This is where they found out that Hermione loved to go horseback riding but had not done so since she started Hogwarts.

"Well you can feel free to ride any horse in this stable whenever you wish."

"Thank you, Draco, that is very sweet of you... But shouldn't you ask your parents for permission first before giving me such an offer?"

"Father and mother won't mind. Speaking of mother, we may have 20 minutes before 10 o'clock but it would make a good impression to arrive early. Especially since they already know we are here. The wards alert father and mother of any visitors being on Malfoy land. Besides I owled mother this morning while you were getting ready to let her know we would be taking a tour of the grounds before joining her."

"You should have told me all this before," said Hermione smacking Draco's arm, "oh she is going to think I am so rude for not greeting her when we first arrived, I can't believe you, Draco!"

"Will you stop worrying, I told you mother was fine with it!"

"She may have been fine with it, but today was going to be the first time she really meets me and first impressions are always lasting ones!"

"You are getting worked up about nothing-"

"This may be nothing to you, but it is not nothing to me. I want both of your parents to like me. I wanted to start fresh today. To erase their old thoughts about me and now-"

By this time, Draco had had enough and did the only thing he could think of to stop Hermione's babbling; he kissed her. At first, he thought that once Hermione had gotten over the shock she would pull away and hit him again, instead it was his turn to get shocked as Hermione deepened the kiss.

They reluctantly pulled apart when Blaise said, "I would hate to break this up, especially before I got my turn, but we only have 15 minutes left." Hermione straightened out her clothes and hair as Draco did the same. When both once again looked presentable, Hermione grabbed onto Draco's arm and they all apparated into the foyer. The trio then made their way to the study where tea was going to be held. Hermione could not get over how different everything looked, it did not even seem to be the same house! Upon walking into the room, they were greeted by Lucius, Narcissa, and Eliza; Blaise's mother. Once pleasantries were exchanged and both Lucius and Narcissa made their apologies about Hermione's last 'visit' to their home, the ladies sat down at the chairs in front of the fireplace while the men went to the desk to discuss business.

"So, Ms. Granger, I hear congratulations are in order. From what my son tells me, you deserve to be Head Girl."

"Thank you, Mrs. Zabini and please, won't you both call me Hermione?"

"Only if you call us Eliza and Cissy" replied Narcissa.

"Of course, and thank you both for inviting me to tea, from what Draco and Blaise tell me, you are both mates to veela." Said Hermione, wanting to get right down to business.

"Yes we are, but we both handled it differently when we found out."

At this Narcissa gave a giggle, "You can say that again!" She turned to Hermione, "Lucius and I were already in love when he transformed. Eliza on the other hand could not stand Nathaniel."

"Well, he was such a womaniser and so full of himself that I did not believe that I could be his mate. I truly thought he was just saying that to get me to go out with him."

"What made you finally give him a chance?"

"Well... Mind you I am not proud of this, but I did not take him seriously until he was practically crazy with despair and was on his deathbed. Cissy is actually the one that came to me and told me that he was really a veela and it had not been some kind of trick."

"I would have told you sooner but he had forbidden either Lucius or I from interfering." Huffed Narcissa.

"He is very stubborn. But he did not want to force me into something he thought I truly did not want... Silly man," she whispered to herself. "After I accepted him, he had a quick recovery. We got to know each other, and I fell in love with him. I think it was about four days after I accepted him that I realised he really was my soul mate. Of course, I did not tell him until I was sure I would be able to finish school. You see, I loved him so much that I could deny him nothing and I knew that if I told him how I felt before I finished school, I would probably have had to leave. We ended up getting married the same day I graduated from Beauxbatons." finished Eliza, with a faraway look in her eyes and a small smile on her face as she recalled one of the happiest days of her life.

"Why would you have had to leave school?" Questioned Hermione.

Both mothers could see that Hermione was getting worried, so Eliza quickly reassured her, "I did not have the same laws protecting me as you do. A lot has changed over the years for the better. In my time, a woman was not able to go to school while she was pregnant and me going to school under those conditions was especially difficult since veela can become overly protective and Nate was not allowed on school grounds to watch over me."

"Oh, I see." Replied Hermione, but she continued to bite her lower lip. The anxiety coming from their mate was also beginning to affect the boys and as a result, the parents.

"But you will not be affected by any of the problems that Eliza had to face. First off, both your mates go to school with you. Second, you have the support of your family, friends, teachers, Headmistress, and the Ministry. And third, I trust our boys are complete gentlemen and would do everything possible to keep you happy."

This, more than anything, calmed Hermione down and exhaling breaths could be heard from across the room as the men turned back to their task.

"The book that I was reading mentioned mating stages but I was unable to read into detail what exactly they entailed, would you mind informing me?"

"Not at all dear!" Began Narcissa, "first you should know that each mating is different, yours especially. But the basics of the stages are the same."

"Yes. Now just because you accept, does not mean that you have to be marked right away." At Hermione's confused expression, Eliza continued, "hang on let me take a step back here. When a veela approaches his or her mate, they first spend time with them, they then inform their mate about their veela status when they feel that their mate is comfortable with them. This is when the mate can accept them or deny any feelings. If the veela is denied, they will usually die slowly within a year's time. It takes that long in case the mate changes his or her mind and decides to accept the veela. Now, if the mate does accept the vela, they continue to get to know each other at a more intimate level."

"By intimate level, we mean that the veela and mate get to know of each other's personalities, goals, fears, etc." Interrupted Narcissa.

"The acceptance stage is always unique to each relationship. This stage is also when the engagement occurs. Now the marking, which is the third and final stage, occurs on the wedding night."

Hermione turned to Eliza. "How were you able to plan the wedding and finish your last year at Beauxbatons?"

"It was not very difficult, the challenging part was planning the wedding party."

"Am I right in guessing that wizarding weddings are different from muggle ones?" Questioned Hermione.

"Well, in a wizarding wedding, the actual marriage is performed with only family or close friends as witnesses and a powerful wizard or witch is the one to do the actual binding. The wedding party occurs after about a month of marriage. The party is always the talk of the town so to speak and is open to all, so everyone can celebrate the union. It is also a great time to show off your man," laughed Narcissa.

"That is, if your husband actually allows you to get any planning done," said Eliza as she gave an unladylike humph.

Just then, their conversation was interrupted by Lucius' yelling, "that little WEASEL! Did he really think I would not find out about this?"

"What is the matter dear?"

"Do you remember how John Parkinson made such a big deal about selling me his shares to OWL enterprises at a low cost? Well, I just found out that it is doing very poorly and will continue to do so, he took advantage of the situation, it won't even be worth what I paid for it in a month's time!"

"Well that makes sense," came Hermione's voice in a thoughtful tone.

"Would you care to elaborate, Ms. Granger?"

"Please, call me Hermione." At Lucius' nod of acceptance, she continued, "well if you think about it, owls have been losing their appeal. During the war, many families moved away from England so owling has been taking a longer time than usual. This has caused many families to switch over to floo calls. All of which I am sure Mr. Parkinson knew when he sold you his shares."

"Well he will not get away with his deceit. I will ruin him for this!"

"Would it not be better to make a profit from the company so you can forever rub it in his face, especially if he sold you his shares of the company at such a low value, as you said?"

"How Slytherin of you my dear! I can see these boys have been a good influence on you." At this remark all the females in the room rolled their eyes.

"What exactly do you have in mind 'Mione?"

"Well, Draco, do you remember me telling you two about computers? Well it has tools on it that allow for instant communication with anyone anywhere as long as they also have a computer. Using this muggle technology would benefit your company in many ways Mr. Malfoy-"

"If I am to call you Hermione, you may call me Lucius."

"Alright!" Said Hermione, with a genuine smile, "as I was saying, it would be faster than owling or flooing, and nowhere near as messy. In fact, it would be the equivalent to the magic mirror communications without the high cost. It would already have popularity among the muggleborns and half-bloods since they would already be exposed to it. And I happen to know that there will be a market for it."

"And how would you know that, may I ask?"

"I have been working with both Kings and Minerva to make the wizarding world more muggle friendly. In doing so, we will be have electricity at both Hogwarts and the Ministry." At the blank faces she added, "the computers work off of electricity. I may be able to better describe this by showing you all what I mean."

"Please do, Ms. G- I mean Hermione."

"I just have to go to Hogwarts and get my laptop-"

Draco interrupted her, "just call Dobby to get it for you."

Hermione agreed and did just that.

"Heres you gos, Ms. Harry Potter's friend," said Dobby as he handed Hermione her laptop bag.

Hermione thanked Dobby and pulled out her laptop. "Now this is a laptop. It is a different kind of computer and is for more of an individual use that was made for easy travel. It is used by most of the muggle population around the world. I have already performed spells on my laptop to ensure that it would work properly in a magical home, since I had planned to spend my summer at the Burrow. On this laptop, you can send letters to anyone else as long as you have their email address. You can also talk to people face to face through this camera as long as they are also online. And it looks like my cousin Sam is on so I can demonstrate if you like."

"Does your cousin know of the magical community because, if these are so common in the muggle world, as you say, would your cousin not think it odd we know nothing of it?" Questioned Lucius.

"She does know of the wizarding world as she is also a muggleborn; she went to Salem Academy for Wizards and Witches. In fact she also went to a University to get her degree in computer engineering so she would be the perfect person for you to talk to if you decide to develop something similar for your company."

"In that case, please continue."

So Hermione went about calling her cousin.

"Hey, cuz, long time no see! Hello who are all those hunks around you?"

Laughing Hermione said, "down girl! This is Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa, their son Draco and this is Blaise Zabini and his mother Eliza."

"Wait, the same Draco Malfoy that was always picking on you?" Sam's face got red with anger as she looked directly at Draco. "What are you doing around my cousin?"

"Focus, Sam. That is a story for a different time," when Sam folded her arms across her chest Hermione said, "I promise I will tell you some other time okay? Right now I just wanted to show them how easy it was to communicate through a computer."

"Fine, but I will hold you to your promise, 'Mione." She then turned to Lucius, "hi my name is Samantha Wheeler, and I am living in New York, New York of the United States of America. As you can see, this is a faster way to communicate than owling and a less of a hassle than flooing. You do not need to have ministry approval to use video chat, as you do to make international floo calls. And the only way anyone would be able to tell who you have chatted with is by looking at your computer or through your IP address, which not many wizards/witches know how to do. It is also just as easy to send letters and instant messages as it is to video chat. And if you do not mind my saying so it is smart of you to get involved in computers since they are the way of the future."

"It would also be very profitable if you are able to get computer design on the market during the Christmas holidays and advertise to parents. I am sure every parent will want to buy a computer for their child to take to school so they will be able to communicate with them," added Hermione.

"I think my son is very lucky to have you Hermione, you may have just saved OWL Enterprises," said Lucius quietly to Hermione. He then turned to the computer screen, "Well Ms. Wheeler it seems you know a lot about these computer things," at Sam's nod he continued, "how would you like to come work for me?" When he saw the hesitation in Sam's face he added, "I will, of course, pay for any travel expenses, give you a fair wage, and an office of your own."

"That all sounds lovely it's just that I am in the middle of making my own computer design, I have just been having a difficult time finding a backer, not many wizarding businesses understand about computers and are not willing to give them or me a chance."

"Well, in that case, look no further. I would be happy to fund your project, if you are willing to become a partner in OWL Enterprises. We can work out all the legal details when you come to England, say the day after tomorrow, if you agree that is."

Sam had a huge grin on her face, "YES, yes of course that would work. I can't believe it... I just can't believe it. You have no idea how much this means to me. I am so glad Hermione thought of calling me, you have no idea. Eeee!" Yelled Sam, "okay I have so much to do, I better go... Oh My Gosh okay, thank you so much for the opportunity and I promise you won't EVER regret it, and thank you Hermione for calling me, I swear you're like an angel I LOVE YOU! Bye everyone, and I will see you the day after tomorrow, Mr. Malfoy." Said an excited Sam as she disconnected the call.

Hermione spent some more time showing everyone everything else that could be done on a computer. "Of course we will not be able to search up anything to do with the wizarding world since no one has ever gathered up the information and made it available. That would be another money making idea for your company Mr. M- Lucius, I am sure Sam could go into detail with you about it during your meeting."

"Thank you, Hermione. This will definitely shock Parkinson."

"Well it is nearly noon, should I have the house elves lay out our lunch?" asked Narcissa.

"Not yet mother, we wanted to give Hermione a little flying lesson first."

"And since she is scared of heights, we thought it would be better to do so before her stomach is full of food." said Blaise as he and Draco grabbed Hermione's arms and pulled her towards the exit.

"Wait, do we really have to do that right now? Wouldn't it be better after lunch or maybe even tomorrow?" When neither answered, she added "Don't you two think we should get back to Hogwarts as quickly as possible to help out?"

"Come on, sweetheart; Where is your Gryffindor courage?"

"It has nothing to do with courage, Draco, it is about being responsible. We are, after all, Head Boy and Girl." When she just received sceptical looks from the two, she finally caved, "fine we can have a VERY quick flying lesson, but no going too high or too fast."

"Didn't you fly on a Hippogriff, on Thestrals, and on a Dragon?" Questioned Blaise.

"Yes, but my eyes were closed the entire time," replied Hermione as she started biting her lip.

"Don't worry we will be right there the entire time and one of us will fly with you while the other circles beside, okay?" said Draco in a reassuring tone.

"Alright."

"Good," said both boys at once.

"Okay, I will take you up in the air while Blaise flies around us just in case. Do you want to sit in front of me or behind?"

"I think behind will be better."

"Okay then, climb on." When Hermione hesitated Draco held out his hand, "it will be alright, I will only go as high and as fast as you say okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise, now climb on"

So Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and climbed onto the broom behind him. When he asked her if she was ready she tightened her grip around his waist, buried her head into his back, and nodded. Draco kicked off the ground causing Hermione to yelp and give another squeeze. Draco only went as high as the second storey windows and did not go faster than a walking pace.

"Hermione, you will have to open your eyes, I promise I won't do anything to scare you. You need to get comfortable on a broom."

"Alright, I will try," she said. After a few minutes, she worked up the courage to open her eyes and realised that flying with Draco was not that bad. It did not hurt that Blaise was right next to them ready to catch her if need be. Blaise gave her a reassuring smile and Hermione loosened her grip enough for Draco to be able to breathe a little easier.

"That's it princess, see it's not so bad? Do you want to try turning the broom or going higher and lower?"

"NO! I mean, no. This is fine, Draco," said Hermione.

"Okay then, should we fly over the garden to give you a Birdseye view? The shrubs and hedges should be high enough to touch your feet, so it will seem like you're on the ground."

"That would be fine."

The trio spent the next 15 minutes flying around getting Hermione to at least trust herself on a broom, even if it was while riding with someone else. They finally landed near the dining room double doors and went in for lunch. Once they had all been seated, Narcissa asked Hermione how her lessons went, to which she gave a smile to Blaise and Draco and responded "they went perfectly."

It was just after 2:30pm when the trio finished lunch. They made their goodbyes, Hermione assured Lucius that she would let him know when her cousin arrived in England and they left to return to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Please review! The feedback really helps keep the muse going :D Also in case you are not able to tell I am going with the British way of spelling things (well I am trying to some words slip through the cracks lol)**

**Do you want Sam to be in a relationship with Charlie Weasley, Oliver Wood, or Marcus Flint (good handsome version)?**


	11. Chapter 11: Becoming Closer

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Thanks to TheOnlyCeeCeeJ for being my beta.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter I am just borrowing the characters from J.K. Rowling and any mistakes found in any of the chapters are my own.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Becoming Closer

***Hogwarts***

When the trio landed just outside of Hogwarts gates Hermione stopped the boys from going any further. Both Draco and Blaise turned to her with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"What is the matter sweetheart?" Asked Draco.

"Nothing I just wanted to thank you both for being so wonderful today."

"Of course Cara, we will always be here for you." Said Blaise as he kissed her hand.

"Just the same, today was really hard for me what with going back there, facing the parents, and flying. So having you both there next to me really helped me get through it. So thank you" finished Hermione. Before she could talk herself out of it she reached over and gave both boys a meaningful kiss. She hoped that the kiss conveyed all the gratitude and love she felt.

"Wow," exclaimed Draco. He was shocked, this was the first time Hermione had taken the initiative in their relationship and made the first move.

"Wow, indeed." Said Blaise, as his eyes filled with lust. He took a few calming breaths as he tried his hardest to control his urges. 'It would not do well to scare their kitten off the first time she made the first move,' he thought to himself.

"Well I know that you wanted to get some studying done before dinner so why don't you and I head for the library," said Hermione to Blaise. She than turned to Draco, "and you can go check with Professor Snape on what needs to be done. That way we wont have to worry about our assignments after dinner and can just relax."

"It is a plan. That should also give you the time to process all the information our mothers shared with you so we can discuss them this evening, along with any other questions you may have." Draco said as they began their walk up to the castle.

"Sure thing," said Hermione as she began to wave at someone. Both Draco and Blaise turned to see Harry Potter walking towards them from the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

"Hey you three!" Yelled Harry as he ran to catch up to them. "How was your day at Malfoy Manor?" Asked Harry when he reached the trio. Though he was addressing all three, he was only looking at Hermione as he tried to judge if everything had gone okay.

"It was very productive. I learned loads from Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Zabini. And we even had time to squeeze in a flying lesson." Replied Hermione. As she gave a small smile to Blaise and Draco at her last comment. "I hope your day was just as productive?" she continued, turning back to Harry.

"Well after breakfast I met with Snape...Professor Snape" amended Harry, when he noticed the look he was getting from Hermione. "He went over the material that I will need to study for the NEWT DADA exam. We worked out a time for us to meet to go over my progress and to go over lesson plans. And I was just on my way back to the castle to start studying. I went down to see Hagrid... he's been feeling a little depressed since Grawp went back home to visit with his friends."

"That was sweet of you Harry." Said Hermione, as she smacked Draco's arm and glared at him until he apologized for scoffing. Both Blaise and Harry quickly turned their chuckles into coughs, when Hermione turned her glare on them.

"Well it did seem to do the trick. Though I did draw the line at eating his rock cakes." Laughed Harry. "Oh before I forget Professor McGonagall sent out the Hogwarts letters just before lunch and she wanted me to tell you two that she would need the names of the extra prefects by Friday. I believe she said that she would leave the list of the prefects already chosen in your Head Dorms."

"Thanks for the heads up Potter." Said Draco. He than turned to Hermione, "I guess we can work on that after dinner and give the names to the Headmistress for approval by tomorrow morning." To which Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well if you lot are free tomorrow morning me and Ginny decided to go and get our school things in hopes of avoiding the rush and you are welcome to join us."

"Thanks for the offer Harry, but you and Ginny should enjoy your time together." Both Blaise and Draco gave her hand a squeeze in agreement so she continued. "Besides I do not want Headmistress McGonagall thinking we are taking advantage of the opportunity given to us. We can just go and get our things this weekend." Said Hermione, making their excuses. She knew Blaise had already planned to study all day tomorrow; to make up for the missed time today and she did not want to be responsible for messing up his schedule. 'Sure it will be more crowded this weekend and it is smart of Harry and Ginny to go tomorrow but we really need to get going on the tasks Headmistress McGonagall assigned us,' though Hermione.

"Maybe we can get together and go out another time, lets say next Wednesday?" Said Blaise.

The group stopped at the Entrance Hall and Harry said "no problem, I will let Ginny know." He gave a wave goodbye and headed off towards his quarters. As he walked off he called over his shoulder, "I will see you guys at dinner."

Once Harry had disappeared around the corner Draco turned to face Hermione. With a sigh he said, "well I guess I better get down to the Dungeons and start working too. Do I at least get a kiss goodbye?"

Hermione looked up at him and seeing his hopeful expression could not deny him. She stood up on her tippy-toes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a kiss. She did not make any moves to deepen the kiss and ended it quickly, knowing just how quickly kissing either Draco or Blaise could turn steamy.

Draco, however did not let her go. Instead he continued to give her quick pecks on the lips as he said, "I will... come find you guys... in the library... when I am done... and we can all head...to dinner together."

Hermione gave a little laugh at Draco's antics and said, "okay, now get going!" She pulled out of Draco's grasp, gave him a parting kiss on the cheek, grabbed Blaise by the arm and made her way towards the library.

* * *

***Hermione and Blaise***

As Hermione and Blaise made their way towards the library Hermione thanked him for his consideration.

"It was no problem Cara," said Blaise as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "We do not expect you to stop hanging out with your friends you know. We want to become apart of your life and want you to become apart of ours."

"Um...speaking of lives, there is something that I should probably have told you and Draco by now." Began Hermione as she nervously twirled a strand of her hair. "I kind of told Harry about our unique situation."

Blaise gave a quiet chuckle, "we figured as much."

"So you guys aren't angry?"

"Of course not, we know that you will need someone other than us and our family's to talk to. However we do ask that you use discretion when telling others." Said Blaise in a serious tone. "Only tell those that you absolutely trust, because our lives and to an extent your life will depend on them keeping quiet."

"Harry would never tell anyone, I swear. He even promised not to tell Ginny."

"Speaking of Ginny, Draco and I are fine if you want to tell her about us. In fact we had thought that you would have by now."

"I was not sure if you two would be okay with it and I did not want to tell anyone else without letting you guys know first. And the only reason Harry knows is because he helped me work out my feelings."

Blaise kissed Hermione on the forehead and gave her a tight hug. "Thank you for being so considerate of us." Whispered Blaise in her ear causing Hermione to shudder. "now, we can discuss this some more later. But right know I should get started on reviewing the Drought of the Living Dead and you should go over there and help Madame Pince."

Hermione inhaled deeply smelling Blaise's clean pinewood scent. She gave a nod, pulled away, and made her way over to Madame Pince. Just as Blaise called a house elf to bring him his book bag.

"Good afternoon Madame Pince."

"Oh thank heavens you are here, dear. I feared that I would have to keep the library closed for the first week of term!" Said Madame Pince with a scandalized tone.

"Between the two of us I am sure we can have this library back into shape well before the term is to start." Said Hermione, taking a hold of Madame Pince's right hand and giving it a reassuring pat. "Where would you like me to start?"

"Why don't you start organize the Transfiguration section. After you finish there you can work on the Charms section. That way I can work on the Restricted Section. I have already organized the Potion, Herbology, and DADA sections so they would be ready for our student teachers."

The library once again fell silent as everyone concentrated on their individual tasks. The only noises heard were those of books being placed on shelves by Hermione and Madame Pince. Along with the sound of pages being turned and the scratching of a quill as Blaise took notes.

* * *

***Draco Malfoy***

Draco knocked on the potion classrooms door and entered once he got permission.

"Ah, there you are Draco. You can get started on taking inventory of potion ingredients in the class storeroom, while I go over my own personal storeroom. Just make a list of all ingredients that are running low, missing, or expired."

"Sure thing Uncle Severus. Do you by chance know when you will be requiring my assistance on collecting new ingredients?"

"Unfortunately I will not know that until I find out what is needed. But when the time comes I may have either you, Blaise, or both of you assist me."

Draco acknowledged his Godfather and began looking over the ingredients. Lucky for him that Uncle Severus had always taken care of keeping the stores organized, so the task was not as grueling as he had first imagined it to be.

Draco was interrupted midway through his inventory check by a familiar owl, an owl he wished to never see again. It was the personal owl of Pansy Parkinson. 'What does the Pug-face want now' thought Draco. His father had informed him of the house call the Parkinson's had made trying to force a marriage contract between him and their daughter, Pansy. 'You would think after she failed the Virtue Test so horribly that she would be to embarrassed to contact me again,' thought Draco as he debated on opening the letter. 'Might as well see what she has to say.' (AN: the Virtue Test is not only to see if the person is a virgin or not, but it also reveal the true nature of a person, if they really love you, would be loyal to you, and be caring and protective of any children.)

My Beloved Draco,

I hope this letter finds you in good health.

I have not heard from you in some time and I

have began to worry about you. I know you are

probably feeling as disappointed and angry as I am,

that your parents have refused to sign the marriage

contract. I just wanted you to know that I have

not given up on us. I still love you and I can not

wait to see you. The only condolence I have, is

that your parents will not be able to keep us apart

once the school year starts. I just wanted to let

you know that I was counting the days until

I can see you again. And that I am no longer

angry at you for your poor choices in dance

partners, I am sure that you have come to regret

your decision by now and have realised your mistake.

So until we meet at the King Cross station.

Love Your,

Pansy (soon to be Malfoy)

P.S. Congratulations on becoming Head Boy I can

not wait to see your new bedroom!

"Well I truly regret that decision" said Draco with disgust. He placed the letter on the floor, took out his wand, and burnt the letter to ash. He re-pocketed his wand and continued with his task. The letter only fueling his desire to finish his task quicker so he could return to Hermione.

Draco marked off the last ingredient and checked the time, he was done 20 minutes before dinner was scheduled to start. He left the list of checked off ingredients and needed ingredients with his godfather and left for the library.

* * *

***Library***

Draco paused at the entrance to the library and looked around for Hermione. He spotted her amongst the History section and made his way over to her. From the corner of his eye he saw Blaise begin to pack up his belongings, once he finished he joined Draco.

Hermione looked up when a shadow fell upon the books she was alphabetizing. She smiled up at Blaise and Draco, "is it dinner time already?"

"Yes it is," said Draco. He held out his hand to help her up off the floor, as Blaise cast a spell to neatly stack the books off to the side.

"Let me just go tell Madame Pince of the progress I made." Said Hermione as she ran off to find Madame Pince.

Hermione found her still working in the Restricted Section. "Madame Pince, I wanted to let you know that I was leaving for dinner. I have finished with both sections you assigned me and have already started on the History section."

"Thank you dear! At this rate we should be done ahead of schedule." replied the librarian excitedly.

"I will return tomorrow morning after breakfast, since I have some head businesses to attend to after dinner today."

"That will be perfectly fine, have a good evening!" Said Madame Pince as she waved Hermione off.

Hermione headed to the exit where Blaise and Draco were waiting for her and they left for dinner. On their walk down to dinner Draco told them about the letter he received from Pansy. "She is a thorn in my side that just does not go away!"

"Don't worry I will keep her away from you," blurted out Hermione. She began to blush when she realised what she had said.

Draco gave a little chuckle and kissed the side of her temple. "Thanks, Mi."

"Mi?" questioned Hermione.

"Yup," replied Draco. "It's short for Hermione and for Mine! As for pug-face I am sure she will get the idea when we get engaged." At this Hermione blushed a deeper red, while the two boys had a dreamy expression on their faces.

The trio sat in their spot at the head table, and made small talk while they waited for dinner to be served. Once the food appeared everyone filled their plates and began to eat. When the last dessert plate was cleared away everyone got up and made their way to their separate destinations. Harry was returning to his room to continue studying, the teachers were heading off to have a quiet evening either in the teachers lounge or in their own bedrooms, Neville was off to the library to get a book on Herbology, and the trio was retiring to the Head Dorms.

* * *

***Head Dorms***

When they entered the Head Dorms they were met by Crookshanks.

"Oh, my poor baby," gasped Hermione. "I forgot to give you your dinner didn't I?"

Draco stopped her from rushing off to the kitchenette, "I called Dobby to feed him when I left the dungeons."

"Well that would explain why he is rubbing up against your leg like that. He only does that to those he likes and trusts. Which are not many."

"Really?" Asked an intrigued Draco as he bent down to pick up Crookshanks.

Blaise made his way over and scratched Crookshanks behind the ears until he purred, "so who are the lucky few?"

"There are only two besides myself and my parents that I can think of. One being Harry. And there was Sirius; they shared a bond no one quite understood, especially since Crooks wont go near Lupin. He wont go near the twins either, but for different reasons. And he always tended to hiss and scratch at Ronald."

"That is one smart cat." Said Blaise with a smirk.

"He knew a git when he say one," laughed Draco.

Hermione smiled at their joking and went to sit at one of the desks. "We should get started on the prefect list."

"Here is the list Headmistress McGonagall sent over." Said Draco as he picked it up from the coffee table and handed it over to Hermione to open.

"While you two work on that I'll just continue my studying" replied Blaise. He sat down on the sofa and made himself comfortable. Once he was situated, Crookshanks jumped onto his lap and continued to meow until Blaise started to scratch behind Crook's ears again.

"Okay, so Headmistress gave us a list of the chosen Prefects. I assume so we do not choose the same people again. Hey, look she also included the academic list. That should make things easier." Said Hermione as she perused the list.

Draco looked over her shoulder at the list and moved over to her side when he spotted Theodore Nott's name. "Hey Nott made the list!" Draco called out to Blaise.

"Good for him," said Blaise "he is within the top 5 percentile of our class. Anyone else we know on the list?"

"The Slytherin twins are named. Uh-oh Astoria Greengrass is the 6th year prefect." Draco told Blaise. He than turned to address Hermione, "we are going to have to keep Ted and Tori on separate rounds."

"Why? Do they not get along?" Asked Hermione.

Draco laughed, "Far from it. They have been in a on again off again relationship for the past two years."

"If he was in a relationship why in the world was he hitting on me that day?" Hermione asked Blaise.

"He **DID** what?!" Yelled Draco.

"Relax Draco, it was over the summer. Right after kitten got her make over, in fact," said Blaise with a smile. "And he was drunk. Tori had just broken up with him again using her same old excuse of not wanting to get so serious at a young age."

"I will never understand them. Why in the world would Nott continue to get back with Tori when she obviously does not know what she wants?" Questioned Draco.

"He is in love man, and love makes people do stupid things. As for Tori I think it has more to do with her parents and sister than anything else." Replied Blaise.

At this Hermione asked, "what does her family have to do with her relationship with Nott?"

"Oh his family is not as well off as Draco's or mine, not that they are not wealthy. Just not enough for her parents. They are trying to get Tori to go after me in hopes I will end up with one of their daughters. Unfortunately for them I can't stand Daphne and Tori is like a little sister to me. As you can imagine this whole situation putting a strain on Daphne's and Tori's relationship, mine and Nott's friendship, and Nott's relationship with Tori."

"Well if your not interested, why didn't they just have one of their daughters go after Draco?"

"Because the Parkinson's had laid their 'claim' to the Malfoy's, which obviously did not work out for them either." Answered Blaise.

"Yup, instead of ending up with the ice queens and being miserable for all our lives, we upgraded to the best!" Said Draco with a smirk as he leaned down and gave Hermione a kiss.

Blushing Hermione called the boys attention back to their task. "Here let me look at the list of finalized prefect." Said Hermione to Draco.

She noticed a few familiar names and some unfamiliar ones.

**4th Year Prefects:**

Victor Figg (Slytherin)

Diana White (Slytherin)

Jason Vane (Ravenclaw)

Miranda Bringington (Ravenclaw)

Brandon Williams (Hufflepuff)

Jane Edwards (Hufflepuff)

Errol Saldana (Gryffindor)

Serena Kelly (Gryffindor)

**5th Year Prefects:**

Jeffery McDonald (Slytherin)

Jennifer McDonald (Slytherin)

James Podmore (Ravenclaw)

Stacey Macmillan (Ravenclaw)

Thomas Jones(Hufflepuff)

Agatha Jackson (Hufflepuff)

Eric Jordan (Gryffindor)

Alicia Johnson (Gryffindor)

**6th Year Prefects:**

Dirk Castle (Slytherin)

Astoria Greengrass (Slytherin)

Antonio Garcia (Ravenclaw)

Adriana Armstrong (Ravenclaw)

Everard Edgecombe (Hufflepuff)

Arabella O'Connell (Hufflepuff)

Dennis Creevy (Gryffindor)

Sarah Derwent (Gryffindor)

**7th/8th Year Prefects:**

Theodore Nott (Slytherin)

Vanessa Flint (Slytherin)

Micheal Corner (Ravenclaw)

Charity Wilson (Ravenclaw)

Hannah Abbot (Hufflepuff)

Frank Smith (Hufflepuff)

Ginny Weasley (Gryffindor)

Cormac McLaggen (Gryffindor)

Hermione let out a groan at the last name. "Promise me that you two will **NEVER** leave me alone with McLaggen after a prefect meeting."

"Don't worry kitten, if he ever touches you we will rip him to shreds," called over Blaise as he continued to take notes.

"Let's get this over with." Said Draco.

They spent the next few hours debating and flat out arguing about the final list of prefects. The arguments would get so heated that Blaise was often forced to intervene to maintain peace. They finally came to a decision that they could both live with, and Hermione happily looked over the final product.

**Hufflepuff**

4th year:Nathan Van, Savannah Sienfeld

6th year:Lucas Walker, Brook Tenner

**Gryffindor**

4th year:Timothy Murphy, Bailey Green

6th year:Scott Davis, Veronica Biel

**Slytherin**

4th year: John Tucker, Paige Nott

6th year: William Rockwood, Courtney Clarkson

**Ravenclaw**

4th year: Eric McGuire, Judy Hill

6th year: Alex McGarret, Tracy Dunn

After reviewing there decision she called Winky to deliver the list to Headmistress McGonagall. Once the list was gone Hermione gave a yawn, got up out of her chair, stretched, and faced the two boys. "I think I will head up now."

"But it is only 10:30!" Exclaimed Draco with a pout on his lips. His hope that Hermione would end up falling asleep on the couch and having to spend the night in his room again faded away.

"I know, but today has been such an exhausting day that I can really use the extra sleep." She said as she gave Draco a kiss and walked over to kiss Blaise goodnight. She just loved kissing her two boys, their kisses were so different yet similar at the same time. Blaise tended to kiss soft and slow, while Draco was more demanding and aggressive. Yet both were dominant in their kissing, always making the decisions of how deep the kiss would be.

When she leaned over to kiss Blaise he took advantage of the situation and pulled Hermione onto his laps and deepened the kiss. But kissing her just was not enough anymore, his veela was demanding more skin contact, so against his better judgment he moved one of his hands underneath her shirt and caressed her lower back. He began to lightly stroke up and down her back when Draco joined them on the sofa. Not wanting to be left out Draco began to kiss Hermione's neck and caressing her hip. Hermione became overwhelmed with all the different and new sensations and could no longer contain her moans. When Hermione pulled away for air, Blaise just kissed his way down her throat, and within seconds Draco quickly caught a hold of her lips to continue the kiss. They continued this until they were interrupted by the clock striking 11:00pm, at which time Hermione forced herself off of Blaise's lap.

Once she caught her breath she said "I will see you two in the morning, goodnight."

On her way up to her room she grabbed Crooks. She entered her bedroom placed Crooks on the floor and headed for the bathroom to get ready for bed. When she returned she was dressed in an oversized Victoria Secret Angle sleep-shirt with shorts on underneath, her hair in a braid, and her teeth freshly brushed. She made her way to the bed, stopping short when she noticed all of the cat fur.

"So this is where you slept last night. No wonder you like those two so much. You think that they gave you a room of your own!" chuckled Hermione. She grabbed her wand and preformed a spell to rid the bed of all the cat fur. Hermione than placed the wand on her nightstand and got into bed. After a few minutes sleep still had not found her, and she began to toss and turn trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. She finally gave up and headed back down to the common room, thinking that drinking some warm milk might help. She changed her mind when she saw that Draco and Blaise are still sitting on the coach and made her way over to them.

"Is something wrong?" asked Draco with a look of concern.

But Hermione just shook her head and crawled into his lap. "I just can't seem to fall asleep," she said as she snuggled into his neck.

"You might as well get comfortable than." Said Blaise as he lifted her feet onto his lap and began to massage them.

"Mmm, that feels good," said Hermione.

"Well you are obviously tired so maybe something in your room just does not agree with you. We could try going to sleep in my room again, since you had no problem falling asleep there last night." Reasoned Draco.

"I am willing to give it a try. But you both have to promise to behave." Said Hermione looking them both in the eye.

"We will be on our best behavior." Promised Blaise.

The trio got up and headed for Draco's bedroom just as they had done the previous night. They once again placed Hermione in the middle of the bed and went off to change into pajama bottoms. Blaise got in on Hermione's left side, as Draco climbed in on her right side, all three snuggled close together and were asleep within a matter of seconds.

* * *

**Please Review! I am not as happy with this chapter as I feel I could be so if anyone has any suggestions on how I can improve it please let me know.**

**As far as the voting goes Marcus is in the lead with 8 votes, followed by Charlie with 4 votes, and Oliver with 3. I also have 1 vote for a Marcus, Charlie, Sam trio.**


	12. Chapter 12: Back to School Shopping

A/N: Sorry for the late update. NO excuses, just writers block

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter I am just borrowing the characters from J.K. Rowling. Also this chapter was not reviewed by my beta so all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Back to School Shopping

Hermione opened her eyes and saw that the sun was barely up. 'It must only be around 6:00am, why in the world did I wake up this early!' That is when she heard it again. There was scratching coming from the other side of the bathroom door. 'CROOKSHANKS' yelled Hermione in her head, she did not want to wake up either Draco or Blaise with her annoyance. She slowly lifted Blaise's arm from around her waist and placed it on the bed.

The movement caused Draco to shift and peak out at Hermione, "Was going on?" He said groggily.

"Nothing, Crookshanks just wants some breakfast. Go back to sleep."

Draco mumbled something and turned to the other side, as Hermione scooted down the bed.

'There is no way I am going to be able to go back to sleep now' thought Hermione. She opened the bathroom door and gently nudged Crookshanks back inside."Let me freshen up and than I will go and get you some breakfast." In response Crookshanks lifted his tail and walked off. "Spoiled cat," Hermione grumbled. She quickly went about her business; brushing her teeth, brushing out her hair and putting it up in a pony tail, and getting dressed for the morning.

She walked down to the kitchenette with Crookshanks hot on her tail, eager for food. Hermione looked back at him over her shoulder, "the one good thing about you waking me up so early is that I will actually be able to do my morning workout" she said to the cat.

After giving Crookshanks' his breakfast she grabbed a banana for herself and made her way into the common room. She cleared off a corner of the room, put on her music, stretched out, and began to do her morning cardio workout. She finished with her set of crunches, switched her music to some soft classical music, and transfigured the rug into a yoga mat.

She was just about finished with her yoga routine, when she was interrupted by Draco.

"That looks so fucking hot."

She turned around to see both boys staring at her with lust in their eyes.

"Do you guys want to give this a try. It really is relaxing once you get the hang of it. Besides I am just finishing up." Said Hermione as she continued with the warrior pose.

"Sure why not," said Blaise.

"What exactly is it that you are doing?" Questioned Draco.

"This is called yoga and the pose I am doing right now is called the Warrior Pose." Answered Hermione.

"What is the point of it?" Asked an intrigued Blaise.

"Oh, well it has many different purposes. I mainly do the yoga that is for relaxation and flexibility. It really ended up helping me during the war and afterward with the nightmares." Said Hermione.

Hermione spent the next 10 minutes showing the boys some basic yoga poses and corrected their mistakes whenever she needed to.

"You both are very good at this especially for beginners." complemented Hermione.

"Thanks to Quidditch." Replied Blaise as he struggled to find his balance.

Hermione smiled and said, "well how about we call it a day and I will run upstairs and finish getting ready so we can head over to breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me, this yoga can really build up a persons appetite." Said Draco with a mischievous look in his eyes. He stopped Hermione from leaving and pulled her close to him. With one hand on her lower back and the other rubbing her check he gave her a slow and sensual kiss.

Blaise not wanting to be left out turned Hermione towards himself and gave her a kiss of his own. Once the kiss was broken off Blaise said, "I could never get tired of kissing you, I would do it all day if you would let me."

"Mmmm, I would not mind spending the day kissing you two either, but we do have responsibilities to fill." Hermione began as she pulled away from them both and quickly made her way up the stairs. "I will be down in a few minutes" she called over her shoulder.

* * *

***Fast forward***

The next few days were spent in very much the same routine. Hermione was usually the first up and would divide her time between her workout schedule and research about veela's. The boys would always join her midway and either workout with her or get some of their own work done. They would then go down to breakfast together and spend the time before lunch doing whatever tasks were assigned to them by the professors or the Headmistress. They used the time in the evenings to get to know each other better. They all shared their childhood experiences, information about their families, Blaise and Draco learned about dentistry, and Hermione learned about Malfoy and Zabini Industries.

They had also made plans to visit Diagon Alley on Sunday in hopes that it would not be as busy as it was bound to be on a Friday or Saturday. This however changed when on Saturday morning Hermione received a phone call from her cousin Sam.

"Hey cuz! How is it going? How are those two gorgeous hunks of yours?" Greeted Sam.

"We are all doing well," chuckled Hermione "we were just on our way to breakfast. How are you doing? How is the packing going?"

"Well that is part of the reason for my call. I am finished packing and have already made arrangements for a flight to England. In fact I will be there tomorrow."

"That is great Sam, I can't wait to see you!" Said an excited Hermione. "Have you found a place to stay?"

"Ya your parents are letting me stay at your house until I can find a place of my own."

"Do you have a ride from the airport?" questioned Hermione.

"Its covered, your dad is picking me up. The main reason for my call, besides letting you know that I am coming is I need your help."

"Just name it Sam, I would be happy to help."

"Thanks Mione. I emailed you a list of terms and expectations, as well as a basic outline of a prototype, and I was hoping you would somehow be able to get it to Lucius."

"No problem I will print it all out and have a house elf take it over."

"You, _Hermione _Granger, are going to use a house elf! I am shocked." Mocked Sam.

"Oh Shut it! Draco and Blaise explained the relationship between a house elf and their families to me for your information. It is actually a fair exchange when the elves are being treated right."

"Hang on Hermione, I am getting another call... ugh it is my old boss. Ever since I quit he has been trying to get me to come back, it is so infuriating." Sighed Sam.

"Serves them right for always taking advantage of you and your ideas!"

"I'll say. I mean they could not have really expected for me to stay with the way that they were treating me. Besides whatever they offer me comes no where near what Lucius is proposing."

"That is good to hear, at least you know with OWL industries you will be valued."

"True, true. Anyways I will talk to you later."

"I will see you tomorrow at dinner."

"Why don't you bring your boyfriends and we can have a family dinner?"

"I just might do that, but I will have to ask them first."

"Okay, well I will see you then."

"Bye" said Hermione as she hung up the phone. She turned to the boys and filled them in on the conversation she had just had with Sam.

Draco turned Hermione toward the direction of her bedroom, where he knew her computer was and said, "why don't you go and get the paperwork and I will call a house elf."

Once the paperwork was being delivered the trio made their way down to breakfast. It had been decided that if they got permission to leave for the weekend they would do their shopping today, spend the night at Malfoy Manor, visit muggle London on Sunday morning, and have dinner at the Granger's before returning to Hogwarts.

Just as everyone was finishing up their breakfast Hermione turned to address McGonagall, "Headmistress me and the boys were hoping to get the weekend off so we could spend time with our families and get our school shopping done."

McGonagall gave a little nod of the head and said, "I don't see why not. You have all been working so very hard and are all further along than any of the professors imagined you would be."

"Thank you Headmistress" replied Hermione. "Do you need anything from Diagon Alley?"

"Now that you mention it, could you make sure that Eeylops Owl Emporium has our order for owl treats for the school year. I am afraid in all the commotion that I have forgotten to confirm the order."

"Consider it done." Said Hermione with a nod.

On either side of Hermione Draco and Blaise laid down their napkins and stood up. Draco pulled Hermione's chair back while Blaise offered her his hand. Once they had all risen they made their way out of Hogwarts.

* * *

***Diagon Alley***

"So, Cara where to first?"

"Why don't we get the Headmistress' errand done first, that way we can kill two birds with one stone. We are running low on owl treats as well..."

Draco interrupted Hermione "-why would you want to kill birds?"

Hermione gave a soft chuckle, "I don't really want to kill birds, it is a muggle expression. It means get two tasks accomplished in one attempt."

"Ooh, I guess that makes sense." Replied Draco.

"Once we have gotten the treats I need to check with Madam Malkin to see if she is finished with my Italian clock."

"Sure we can do that. I have already gotten my clothes for the school year, so unless either of you need anything else from there, we can go straight to the apothecary store. Once we have replenished our potion supplies we can head over to the bookstore and if we have time can we drop in on the twins. I really should get an update on what is happening in the family."

"Don't forget the Quidditch shop!" Said a shocked Draco.

"Ugh, how could I have forgotten I have_ only_ been forced to enter that shop every year since second year!" Said Hermione with a look of distaste.

"There is one thing we have yet to discuss," said Blaise. "Will you be supporting us during quidditch matches?"

Hermione looked up to see both of them staring intently at her, "of course I will be supporting you both during games." At their smug grins she added, "BUT that does not mean I will not be supporting Gryffindor as well."

"Don't care as long as you are wearing Slytherin green on game days." Replied Draco.

Hermione gave a laugh and said "we will just have to wait and see," as the boys held open the door to Eeylops.

Hermione sent a patronus to the Headmistress once they had confirmed the order for the school owl treats. After they finished up at Eeylops they quickly went about their shopping. They were out of Madam Malkin in record time since both boys had already bought new clothes after their transformations. It also helped that Madame M already had Blaise's clock wrapped and ready for the evening delivery and just needed to retrieve it from the back room. Their next stop was the apothecary where they gave the clerk a list of needed ingredients to be delivered to the Head Dorms at Hogwarts.

"We should head over to Quality Quidditch Supplies while it is still early. We may be able to avoid the crowd and have room to get some actual shopping done." Said Blaise to the others.

"Alright, but afterward could we PLEASE go to Flourish & Blotts!" Begged Hermione with a puppy dog expression.

Unable to resist Draco swooped down and gave her a heated kiss. When he finally pulled away they were both out of breath and Hermione had a dazed look in her eyes and a small smile on her face.

Blaise placed his hand on the lower part of Hermione's back and began to guide her toward the quidditch shop. "Lets get this morning over with, so we can continue that in a more private setting," said Blaise with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Here, here" came Draco's response as he quickened his pace to keep up with Blaise and Hermione.

With this new incentive the boys quickly got what they needed from the quidditch shop. Blaise got the new chaser gloves that he needed and Draco was able to buy a new broomstick maintenance kit. Draco was even able to convince the shop-owner to sell him one of the in-store catalogs so they could get out of there faster and still be up to date on all the new products.

Once out of the shop Hermione took the lead and headed off toward Blotts pulling the boys behind her. At the doors Hermione paused for a second looking like a cat that had just gotten the canary. "I love this place!" She said.

Both boys rolled their eyes and chuckled. "Believe us we know. What bookworm wouldn't love a bookstore." Said Draco.

"That is only part of the reason" started Hermione. But instead of continuing with her explanation her face turned red and she began to bite her lower lip.

Blaise stopped her from opening the door and said, "with that type of response I for one have to hear the rest of your explanation."

"This was the place were we all got reacquainted and in many ways it is were we had our first date," mumbled Hermione.

Both boys were speechless and it took a few seconds for them to react. They each brought one of Hermione's hands to their lips and gave it a kiss. Hermione looked up at them both and saw the understanding, happiness, and love in their faces and gave their hands a squeeze in return.

When their little moment was over Draco held the door open for the other two to enter. "Why don't you spend some time looking around while Blaise and I get the school books."

"Alright! Thank you Draco." Said Hermione. She began browsing the nearest bookcase, which happened to hold the newest arrivals.

While Hermione was engrossed in new books Blaise and Draco made their way to the check out counter.

"Hi there," said Blaise to the sales lady behind the counter. "We need three copies of every book on this list please."

"Sure thing cute stuff." Said the sales lady making sure to brush his hand when she reached for the list. She took a few seconds to review the list and looked up at them both "you both seem a little old to still be in school." When all she received were blank expressions she quickly amended her previous statement. "What I mean is that you look to gor- … mature to be school boys, you look more like business men." She finished batting her eyes.

"If you don't mind we are kind of in a rush." Said Draco with a bored tone, hoping to get his point across. "Or if you like we can see if anyone else is available to help us?"

It did seem to do the trick because the sales lady began stuttering out apologies and left to gather the requested books. She returned to the counter with all the books 15 minutes later. In midst of purchasing the textbooks Hermione joined them. She came up from behind and stood between Blaise and Draco. She than placed a book onto the counter and sweetly said, "this one as well please."

"Of course miss." replied the sales lady as she finished ringing up the books. "Your total comes out to -"

"Just charge it to the Malfoy account" interrupted Draco, as he and Blaise picked up the books.

"Lets go home I am starving." Said Draco once they had exited the shop.

"O no you don't mister. We had plans to visit the twins." Reminded Hermione.

"Do we have to!" Whined Draco.

"Yes we do. Unless you are okay with whatever prank they decide to do on you as retaliation for not visiting." Was Hermione's reply.

"Alright lets get this over with."

"O don't be so grumpy Draco. I am sure the twins will have some new pranks by now" reasoned Blaise.

It was getting much more crowded in the Alley so they began pushing their way towards WWW. Unfortunately for the trio they had to first pass the Quidditch store to get to the twins shop, which by this time was surrounded by teenage boys. In their struggle to make it through the crowd the trio some how got separated.

When Hermione could no longer see Blaise in front of her or Draco behind her she started to panic. Something she was not proud of herself for, she had always been known for keeping a cool head in stressful situations but for some reason she had a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Ever since the final battle with all that chaos, destruction, and death being crowded by strangers tended to freak Hermione out especially when she did not have her wand. 'Why the hell didn't I take my wand out of the bag when Blaise offered to carry it?' Hermione questioned herself. Giving up on her self frustrations she started to look around for Draco and Blaise and even call out for them. But the noise level was so high that she was not able to hear if they were responding to her calls and she could not see them anywhere. 'Maybe I will be able to hear better once I am away from all this noise. And if I still cant find them than I will just wait for them at the twin's shop.' reasoned Hermione with herself. She finally made it out of the crowd and stopped one more time to look around for the boys. She was just about to call out for them again when she let out a startled scream. Cormac McLaggen had just grabbed her arm and began pulling her into an empty alley way between two stores.

She yanked her arm out of his hand and yelled "What in the world do you think you are doing McLaggen?!"

"No need to play games sweetheart," was the reply she got.

"What the hell are you talking about" said Hermione, her face full of confusion.

"I know you were looking for me. Why else would you have been waiting outside the Quidditch shop?" Questioned Cormac.

"Have you gone bonkers?! I was NOT outside the shop waiting for YOU. I happened to be out shopping with others and we got separated; and how the hell would I have known you were in that shop in the first place you psycho." Said Hermione as she tried to push past Cormac. 'Where the hell is my wand?'

Cormac quickly blocked her escape and trapped her between himself and the brick wall. "They don't call you the smartest witch of the age for nothing. Your probably keeping tabs on me, so you knew I would be here today. And after the great job I did playing quidditch in 6th year you knew I would be trying out again this year, so I would of course be at the Quidditch store getting supplies." He placed a finger over Hermione's mouth when she tried to respond, "sssshhhhhh don't try and deny it there is no need. I know you have a thing for me, who wouldn't. I understand your hesitation since Potter ruined our date at Slughorn's Christmas Party but I don't blame you for that. We will just have to find some more private places for our future dates because truth be told I think you and I would make the perfect match. I mean I have the brains, looks, I am very athletic, charming, and charismatic. And you have your brains going for you, as for your looks we can work on that."

Hermione had had enough, she was royally pissed off "I don't know who the hell you think you are but get this straight we will NEVER be together. I DO NOT LIKE YOU! You are revolting and a chauvinist pig that is to self absorbed to understand reality. Now get away from me so I can leave." Said Hermione with a huff.

Cormac slapped his palm onto the wall beside Hermione's head making her flinch and turn away. He brought his face up close to her's and sneered. "Now listen here Miss Prissy. We will BE a couple. I will get the perfect ministry job and you will be the ever devoted wife, because face it besides me who would have you? You have already run off Weasley so I AM IT sweetheart." He than grabbed onto her chin to force her to face him.

When Hermione realised that he planned to kiss her she started to struggle even more and tried her best to get away. She started to shack her head so his lips landed on her cheeks and the side of her head instead. She even resorted to slapping and punching him since she could not bring her knees up. Getting frustrated with all her movement McLaggen rearranged them both so that she would not be able to continue hitting him and once again attempted to kiss her. This is when Hermione gave him a vicious kick to the shins. Once McLaggen had let go of her, she moved around him and made her way toward the entrance to the alley.

Before she could make it out onto the street she was pulled back by her hair and thrown up against the wall. She gasped in pain as she held onto her head.

"You little BITCH! Did you really think you could get away from me that easily?" Said Cormac as he pulled out his wand and began walking over to Hermione's crouched form. "I will not have you ruin all of my hard work and plans."

Hermione let out a whimper when she saw him raising his wand to cast a spell. She wondered why no one was coming to her aid or to at least investigate the noise.

"Oh don't worry I will just erase your memory of this little mishap and we can continue with our perfect little romance" Said McLaggen with a grin that sent chills down Hermione's back.

Just as McLaggen was about to cast the oblivion spell he was thrown across to the other end of the alley. When Hermione looked to the entrance of the alleyway she saw two furious looking veela with their wands pointing to McLaggen's body. Both made their way towards Hermione their anger only worsening when they say the tears of pain and fear running down her face.

"Are you alright Cara?" asked Blaise as he softly wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Hermione sniffled and just gave a nod in reply, she was still too shaken up to speak.

Blaise turned to Draco and said, "you get her out of here and I will deal with that piece of shit." Blaise than turned back to Hermione and in the softest tone Hermione had ever heard said, "go with him Cara."

As Draco gathered Hermione up into his arms she hung onto him as tight as she could and buried her head into his the spot where his shoulder and neck meet. They exited the alley and reentered the busy street. Everyone was continuing with their shopping as if nothing had even occurred in the alleyway a few yards away from them. That is when Hermione realised that no one could have heard anything over all the noise. It is also when she realised that she had left Blaise alone with McLaggen. "Draco stop we have to go back!"

"Why?" asked Draco looking down at Hermione.

"We have to stop Blaise!"

"No we don't." replied Draco as he looked straight on ahead and continued walking away from the alley.

"Yes we do!" Said a frantic Hermione. She began struggling against Draco's grip trying to get him to do as she asked. "What if he ends up seriously hurting McLaggen or even killing him? Blaise would get into so much trouble!"

"No he wont we are all protected by the law."

"Still I can't have that on his conscious or mine for that matter, we HAVE to go back." When Draco began to walk again she tugged on his shirt "PLEASE!"

"I am sorry but my first responsibility is getting you to safety. I will apparate you to the manor and come back for Blaise."

"It will be too late by than..."

Just than she saw the twins making their way towards them.

"What happened to you?" asked Fred

"Ya the Slytherin duo said you got lost?" continued George.

"I will tell you later first you have to go into that alley and stop Blaise please."

"Alright, alright just take it easy." Said George as he and Fred made their way to the alley. At the entrance to the alley the twins stopped exchanged looks and rushed in wands in hand.

That was the last thing Hermione saw before Draco apparated them out of Diagon Alley.

* * *

**Please Review! Let me know if the story makes sense so far. I would be happy to hear how I can improve this chapter or any previous chapters. The reviews really do give me ideas for new chapters even if I do not use the ideas given to me they usually inspire other ones.**

**As far as the voting goes Marcus is still in the lead with 11 votes, followed by Charlie with 7 votes, and Oliver with 5. I also have 3 votes for a Marcus, Charlie, Sam trio and 1 vote for a Marcus, Oliver, Sam trio.**


	13. Chapter 13: Contract

**A/N: Due to some wonderful news for my beta I am unfortunately looking for a new beta. So if you or anyone you know would be interested please let me know.**

** Thanks to all of you that are reading my story and those who review your input really does help. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter I am just borrowing the characters from J.K. Rowling and any mistakes found in any of the chapters are my own.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Contracts

***Malfoy Manor***

Draco apparated himself and Hermione directly into the front parlor of the Malfoy Manor.

"Tiny" called Draco.

"Yes, Master Draco?" squeaked Tiny.

"Please tell my parents that we need them in the parlor room." As Tiny left Draco sat Hermione down on the sofa.

"Shouldn't we..." Began Hermione but was cut off by Draco placing a finger on her lips. Hermione however just shock her head to remove Draco's finger and began again, "what if..." But Draco just cut her off again this time by saying "Blaise can take care of himself. Having you there would have just distracted him and that would not have been good for anyone."

"Fine, but don't think I am going to drop this Draco." Replied Hermione as she crossed her arms.

"Draco, darling what is going on?" Questioned Narcissa as she entered the parlor followed not only by Lucius, but also Blaise's parents.

"Oh good you are all here," said Draco as he introduced Hermione to Blaise's father Nathaniel.

"It is nice to meet you sir, and please call me Hermione!" Greeted Hermione. "I just wish we were meeting under better circumstances."

"No need for such formalities, please call me Nate. I know I was not here to meet you at your last visit but I hope we develop a connection just as fast as you seem to have developed one with my wife." Smiled Nathaniel. "Now Draco tell us what happened."

"We ran into a bit of trouble that calls for immediate action." Draco told the group of parents. Draco than proceeded to tell them about the end of the Diagon Alley trip, how they lost Hermione in the crowd ended up at WWW, where they recruited the help of the twins, and the scene they came upon when they finally located Hermione. "That is when Blaise told me to get Hermione out of there and that he would deal with the scumbag."

"So when you left he had not transformed?" Asked Lucius.

"No we were both able to keep our anger in check, although I did come pretty close to losing it. I think that may have been part of the reason Blaise wanted me to get Hermione out of there."

"What does transforming have to do with it? Instead of discussing it we should get to the alley and get to Blaise." Said Hermione as she looked to everyone in the room trying to find someone who agreed with her.

"Ms. G- Hermione, I only ask about the transformation because if the boys had transformed the whole wizarding world would have learned about them being veela's by tomorrow morning. As for running off to 'rescue' Blaise our time would be better spent on coming up with a reason for him attacking Mr. McLaggen in your defense. A reason that will hold up against suspicions, keep the family secret safe, and keep him from prison." When it was obvious that Hermione was still not understanding the severity of the situation Lucius continued. "Hermione if my own father could use the veela trait against me what would stop others from using it against Blaise and Draco. We must keep this knowledge from the general population, as it stands too many know of the secret."

All of Lucius' reasoning finally hit Hermione and she slumped back in her seat, "Okay so what CAN we do than?"

Just than Blaise apparated into the room. Hermione went running up to him and threw her arms around his neck, "don't ever scare me like that again!" she said as she pulled back to punch Blaise in the shoulder.

"Sorry Cara I did not mean to scare you but that jackass needed to be dealt with." Said Blaise as he hugged Hermione.

"So how much damage control do we need to do?" Asked Nathaniel Zabini

"Well he is still alive if that is what you are asking." Growled out Blaise, "the Weasley twins stopped me from doing any real damage. Of course once I explained to them why I was beating up that piece of shit George had to stop Fred from continuing where I left off. And once George got Fred to calm down he told me to come check on Hermione while they called the aurors."

"Well can the Weasley twins be trusted to handle the situation at the alley?" Questioned Eliza Zabini.

Hermione gave a node and added, "they may be goofballs but when they are needed they always come through."

"Excellent then our first step should be to contact the Minister and come up with a believable defense for Blaise." Said Lucius.

"Darling I think you are forgetting something, what of the press." Added Narcissa. "I hardly see Rita Skeeter staying away from a story such as this one."

"Dame you are right. I might be able to get the publisher to hold of on the story until tomorrow morning, but I have no way of controlling that pest!"

At this Hermione gave a little giggle and with an evil glint in her eye said, "leave Rita to me, she will only print what we tell her and in a civil manner."

This intrigued Lucius, "how can you be sure of that my dear?"

So Hermione took a few minutes to tell everyone of Rita's little secret.

"How very Slytherin of you my dear." Said Lucius with a twinkle in his eyes. "Now we just need to inform Shacklebolt."

"Since we are running out of time I could send Kings a patronus, it would be the fastest way of communication." Offered Hermione. Everyone agreed that would be the best move so Hermione sent off her patronus asking Kings for an emergency meeting at Malfoy Manor. Will they waited for Kingsley to show up the adults continued brainstorming ideas and Narcissa called two house-elves to serve a light lunch.

"Even with all the excitement you children should still eat something! Besides this is far from over and you will need your energy." Said Narcissa to the three reluctant teens before she joined in on the conversation among the parents.

The boys sat Hermione back down on the sofa as they knelt beside her. Blaise was caressing the forming bruises on her upper arms while Draco continued to pepper her other hand with kisses.

"Your not in any pain are you because if you are we could get you some pain potion." Said Blaise, his face and tone full of concern.

"No thank you, the pain is bearable. Really it is not nearly as bad as it looks." Said Hermione as she tried to give the boys a reassuring smile.

"What happened out there?" Questioned Draco. When he saw how reluctant Hermione was to talk he continued, "come on you have to open up to us babe. Like you said communication is the key to every great relationship."

After a slight pause Hermione said, "I don't know I guess I just haven't had the time to really come to terms with what happened during the war." She took a deep breath and let it out before continuing. "I don't really know what happened, all I know is that I panicked. Being in a situation I could not control and being without a wand just reminded me of the torture session with Bellatrix and I just could not snap out of it. And since we were in middle of a war I did not have the time to stop and recover; let alone deal with what had happened. I would just take a pain potion to block out the pain and keep moving. The reality of the situation is that if Professor Snape had not recognized the signs I would probably have ended up addicted to pain potions. Which is why I am so reluctant in taking any potions unless absolutely necessary." In the midst of Hermione's explanation they boys had moved to sit next to her on the sofa and now had their arms wrapped tightly around her, silently giving her their support. The trio was sitting there quietly when the parlor doors opened once more, this time giving entrance to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

There was a clear sign of concern on Kingsley's face when he began speaking, "what is the emergency? Is everything alright?" Draco looked up to meet his father's eyes silently asking him to be the one to relay the tale to the minister.

So Lucius began to tell the minister the days events. Once Shacklebolt had all the information he began to pace in front of the fireplace. "We defiantly do not have much time left to come up with a solution, especially if you do not want people to find out about the veela traits." He than turned to Hermione and asked "Will you be pressing charges 'Mione."

Hermione quickly exchanged glances with Blaise and Draco and answered "Yes, I will be."

"Good! Well I only really see one way out of this mess and that is to say Blaise was protecting his betrothed. It is the only explanation that will hold up in court, keep Blaise out of trouble, and maintain the secret." At hearing this Hermione tightened her grip on the boys' hands.

"We had come to the same conclusion." Said Nathaniel with a nod. "There is truly no way of stopping the prophet from running a story in the evening edition. But we can still spin the story to our advantage. We do not have to mention Hermione as the betrothed until absolutely necessary and this will give us some time to get things in order.

Lucius picked up from there saying, "This way we can just tell the prophet the bare minimum, without giving too much away. We can offer the prophet an exclusive for the following morning or whenever we are ready, giving them the details then. This will afford us the time to create and sign a marriage contract. That is if everyone is in agreement."

"That does seem like a solid plan." Replied Kingsley. "What do you think Hermione?"

Hermione who looked like a deer caught in headlights swallowed before responding, "this is all happening faster than I expected and this is defiantly not how I thought I would be asked!" Her facial expression softened as she looked at the anxious expressions on the faces of her two boyfriends and she continued, "but I am happy that it is happening."

Once Kingsley heard Hermione's approval he began writing a letter to the daily prophet, giving them a vague reason for Blaise's attack on McLaggen and sent it off.

"Excellent! We just have to ensure that everything is done in the proper way. We can not have the other families challenging or outright denying Hermione her rightful place." Said Narcissa has Eliza nodded in agreement beside her.

Eliza clapped her hands together as she said, "Well if you three are done with your lunch we may as well begin discussing the terms of the marriage contract."

When the three said they had eaten as much as they possibly could Narcissa called a house-elf to clean up the mess.

Once everyone was comfortable sitting down Zabini and Lucius asked Hermione if there was anyone in the magical community that could represent her.

"Well, I would have said Mr. Weasley but considering the family history and the time constraint that might be an inappropriate choice." Said Hermione. Biting her bottom lip Hermione turned towards Kingsley and asks him if he would be willing to participate on her behalf. Kingsley gives a nod and says he would be honored.

"Now that that is settled lets began!" Said Lucius.

"The first order of business should be to decide if Hermione will be marrying both boys or just one of them. Do you have any thought?" Kingsley asked Hermione.

"Wait, WHAT?! I thought I was supposed to marry them both?" Said a confused Hermione.

"Not really, you just have to accept them both. And while most triads do have a three-way binding marriage some choose to only have a two-way binding with the third as only a partner." Informed Kingsley

Everyone held their breath as they nervously awaited Hermione's reply.

"Well I want all of us to have an equal setting in this relationship so if Blaise and Draco agree I would rather have the three-way binding." Said Hermione.

"That works for us!" Said a relieved Draco.

Lucius cleared his throat before continuing, "Okay, next topic to discuss would be where you three plan to live after the wedding?"

At this Hermione looked to both Draco and Blaise to get their thoughts. "In all honesty Cara me and Draco are more brothers than best friends so his home has always felt like my home. We would be happy with whatever you decide."

"I guess we could live at Malfoy Manor for a few years and if anything changes we can address it when we need to" reasoned Hermione.

"From our previous talk I know you had some concern about being able to finish school so we can add that to the contract if you want Hermione."

"Thank You! And yes I would, school is very important to me and I don't want to have to give it up." Said Hermione, touched that Eliza had remembered.

"What about setting a date for the wedding?"

"Actually father," interrupted Draco. "I think it would be best if we discussed that more, just between the three of us at a later time. You know at least keep that special."

"Alright than we will leave that part of the contract 'to be decided' but it will have a time restraint of one year." Bargained Lucius.

"Are you alright with that Hermione."

"I am fine with it Kings. That should give us plenty of time to make certain decisions and plan the party."

"What type of decisions?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Well my parents might want to have a muggle wedding, although I am not sure how that would work. Also there is still a lot I have to learn about Wizard traditions and this should give me time to learn what I need to."

"That is understandable," said Lucius. "And I am sure Cissy and Eliza will be more than willing to help in that department."

"Of course!" Exclaimed Narcissa.

"I guess the next topic to discuss would be children." Said Kingsley as the looked over the contract.

"Ah yes. I am not sure if you know of this Hermione, but in pureblood marriages a couple continues to have children until a male heir can be produced."

Hermione began to fidget with her hands as her face turned tomato red. She was unable to meet anyone's eyes let alone make any type of response to that statement.

"Oh we will have no problem in that area!" Grinned Draco. "We are prepared to have as many kids as it takes to fulfill our family obligations."

Hermione backhanded Draco in the chest who let out an 'oomph' as everyone else began to laugh at the teen's antics. Once everyone had settled down again Hermione gave Kingsley a nod to continue onto the next topic.

"Well there are only two topics left and they are by far the ones Hermione will find most controversial." After a slight pause, where Kingsley braced himself, he continued. "The bride price and allowance exchanged between the two parties, in this case the three parties and whether or not Hermione will be working."

At hearing this Hermione was shocked into silence, her eyes and mouth wide open. She was only able to snap out of the shock when she heard what Lucius had to say on the matter.

"Well of course she will not be working, she will be a Malfoy bride and no Malfoy bride has ever worked!

"I am sorry to burst your bubble but this Malfoy bride will work if she dame well pleases, which she does. I mean you can't expect me to sit at home and do nothing!"

"Of course you wont be doing nothing, you will have a household to run and children to care for! You will be in charge of organizing and hosting any and all gatherings done by the Malfoy's as well as the Zabini's. You can also spend your free time doing what other high society wives do; give your time to charities, have tea parties, go shopping, and whatever else."

Just as Hermione was gathering in her anger and getting ready to give Lucius a piece of her mind Kingsley interrupted. "Now, now you two. The only way we are going to be able to resolve this is by compromising. Hermione I know you have your heart set on a job in the law department at the Ministry and I am sure we would be able to work something out so you could work from home when you need to. Having flexible hours and being able to work from home would ensure that she will be able to uphold her responsibilities as a high society wife. This should also be a decision that these three make on their own since it will affect them more than anyone else."

"You are right and since we already know Hermione's position on the matter what do you boys have to say?" Asked Nathaniel.

"I am perfectly fine with Cara having a job. I know she will not be truly happy any other way."

"I agree with Blaise," said Draco. He turned to Hermione and continued, "but I think it would be best if when we have children you work from home as Kingsley suggested."

"I can live with that as long as I can go back to working when the kids go to school."

"Alright, glad we could settle that without any bloodshed." Joked Kingsley.

"Before we get into the bride price and allowance it might be wise to give 'Mione a little insight to what they mean and represent." Draco told the adults.

"Good thinking son." Smiled Narcissa. "Well the bride price is determined on how much the family believes that the bride will improve the families standings and how much she will benefit the family. It is a way to show the bride's family that the groom's family is beholden to them. In short it is a gesture or a token exchanged between the two families."

"Exactly! In this case it would be a grand gesture indeed my dear." Said Lucius as he smiled warmly at Hermione.

"The boys have told us that your parents are … dentists ..." Nathaniel continued once Hermione nodded "And those are like healers for muggle's teeth?"

"Yes, sir." Said Hermione.

"Yes, well as a bride price we are offering to open up a clinic in the name of your parents that will offer those who can not afford it a chance to get their teeth healed." Continued Nathaniel.

Hermione was once again shocked into silence which greatly amused Blaise and Draco. That is until she finally came out of her shock.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't even had the chance to tell my parents about having two boyfriends how am I going to be able to tell them that I have two fiance's?"

"Don't worry sweetheart we can tell them everything tomorrow when we visit them I am sure they will understand," reassured Draco.

"I think that is a very fine gesture indeed. It should help to smooth over any anger."

"I _really_ hope your right!" Said Hermione as she looked into Draco's eyes before turning towards Blaise.

Blaise reached up and gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind Hermione's ear "don't worry Cara everything will work out."

Wanting to be done with the contract and spend some alone time with Hermione Draco turned towards his parents. "There will be no need for an allowance, I trust Hermione with access to the family vaults."

"Same here." Added Blaise.

"That is fine, well the only thing left to do is to sign the contract and make it binding." Said Lucius as he reached across to grab his quill out of the inkwell.

"Okay well before I sign this are you happy with everything it says Hermione?" Asked Kingsley

"Yes everything is fine." Replied Hermione.

While the men signed the final draft of the marriage contract Narcissa and Eliza pulled their sons away. At the end of the whispered conversation the mothers hugged their sons and began walking back toward Hermione.

Eliza pulled Hermione up out of her seat on the sofa and said, "why don't you three get some fresh air in the garden's before dinner?"

"Yes, that is a great idea Eliza! And I will owl Rita Skeeter and set up an interview for lets say 7:30pm." Said Narcissa as she gently pushed Hermione towards the waiting boys.

"Um sure that sounds good." Replied Hermione as she was escorted out on Blaise and Draco's arms.

So the trio made their way out to the garden and began to walk around.

"Why don't we go sit by the fountain," Draco asked Hermione.

"That sounds lovely, lead the way."

Once they reached the fountain and sat down Blaise turned to Hermione. "Cara, we know that was not the way you wanted to be asked about marriage."

"No it was not, but it does not change the fact that I have fallen in love with you both and I am happy that it is happening." She said as she caressed Blaise's cheek.

"Truth be told that is not the way we were planning to ask you. You deserve a much better proposal!"

"Draco is right, and we are both so lucky to have someone as wonderful as you."

"Really you two it is fine, you both made up for it when you defended me during the contract. You both backed me up when I wanted to continue working, you got rid of that ridicules allowance, and you kept the same thing from happening to our wedding day."

"We will always be here for you Hermione" said Draco as he moved to kneel beside her.

"To support you as you support us. To love you till our last breath and beyond that." Continued Blaise as he too knelt.

"You complete us."

"While at the same time you make us better men."

"We will always cherish you and your love."

"And we are both honored that you have agreed to be our wife." Finished Blaise as they both pulled out their family rings and placed them on Hermione's hand.

Crying happy tears she jumped onto both boys knocking everyone down into the grass. Where she proceeded to shower both boys faces with kisses. That is until Blaise was able to grab a hold of her face and deepen the kiss. When Draco got tired of waiting he pulled Hermione's face off of Blaise and also gave her a deep passionate kiss. This kissing back and forth continued on, all three losing track of time. The snog session becoming more heated and heavy as time went on.

They were so involved in each other that they did not notice the Hogwarts owl that had landed beside them. After patiently waiting to be noticed the owl gave off a couple of hoots. When he was still ignored he flew down by Draco and pecked at him.

"Och! What the hell... bloody bird what was that for!" Yelled Draco.

Hermione grabbed for the letter as she continued to chuckle at Draco, who was busy rubbing the sting out of his arm. All laughter died out of Hermione as she read the let from Headmistress McGonagall.

"What is the matter Cara? Did something bad happen."

"No! Actually it is good news McGonagall was informing me that McLaggen has been expelled from Hogwarts. That no amount of violence will be permitted by any Hogwarts student or member of its staff on or off school grounds. She also says that she will find a replacement prefect so we do not have to worry about it."

"That is good to hear! I don't think I would have been able to handle looking at his face for a whole year without doing him some serious damage." Said Draco.

"Here, here" agreed Blaise. "You know what we better head in for dinner before our mothers send out a search party of elves."

So the trio made their way back up to the house. Once there they found that Kingsley had already left so they share the new development with the remaining adults. All agree that justice was served and that the punishments would only get worse for the boy. Hermione ended up sitting between Blaise and Draco, a spot that she was very quickly becoming fond of.

During dinner Narcissa tells Hermione about a Malfoy family tradition of having an engagement ball. "Well now a days everyone in high society has an engagement ball but it has always been a Malfoy family tradition. It has always been used to announce the new Malfoy bride to the rest of society."

Eliza turned to Hermione and said, "if you do not wish to have the ball while you are in school, this upcoming weekend would be the perfect time to hold the ball. Since the following weekend Blaise will be sitting his exams and that Thursday would be the first day of school."

"And don't worry dear we will handle the planning just tell us what you would like and we will get it done!" Assured Narcissa.

"Thank you that would be great. And I guess it would be best to have the ball take place as soon as possible." Replied Hermione. From there the dinner conversation changed to color themes, china patterns, décor, the guest list, what food to serve, etc.

All throughout the dinner Blaise and Draco kept one hand on each of Hermione's knees. Every now and again they would make their presence known by giving her knee a squeeze or just rubbing circles with their thumbs. All three wanted the day to end, so they could retire to their bedroom and continue where they had left off. Once dinner was done the trio made to leave but their plans were intercepted by Narcissa.

"Don't forget about your interview with Rita Skeeter," reminded Narcissa with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Hermione let out a groan, "you two will be there with me right?" She asked Blaise and Draco.

"Do we have to?" whined Draco.

Blaise elbowed him and said, "of course we will there Cara"

* * *

***Interview With Rita Skeeter***

The trio had moved back into the front parlor to await Rita Skeeter.

A few minutes after the clock struck 7:30 they could hear Rita's voice in the hallway.

"I cant thank you enough for setting up this meeting for me Mrs. Malfoy" said Rita in a sickening sweet voice.

"Not at all Ms. Skeeter. I hope you will be able to get all the answers you need."

"I am sure I will! Me, myself and I; not to mention all my readers are just dieing to know who the new Mrs. Zabini is. Now that the young Mr. Zabini has found a wife will we be hearing anything about Mr. Draco Malfoy?" questioned Rita.

"Now, now all your questions will be answered once we have all been seated." Said Narcissa as she gestured to the entrance of the parlor.

"Of course, Mrs. Malfoy. Forgive my curiosity I- What are YOU doing here?" yelled a shocked Rita as she glared at Hermione.

"May I introduce mine and Blaise Zabini's fiance" said a smug Draco.

"B-both of you" said Rita as her eyes popped out of her skull. She than whispered out "I can't believe it a triad!"

"Yes, well shall we get this interview started?" Said Hermione as she crossed her legs.

"I am sure you wont mind if I use a quick quotes quill-"

"Actually we do mind." Interrupted Hermione, "in fact we have some ground rules that we expect you to follow during and after this interview."

"Of course you do." Growled out Rita "so what are they!"

"First off you will show Hermione respect seeing how she is our fiance" said Blaise his furry showing in his eyes.

The three heard Rita gulp before she apologized to Hermione.

"You will also only write what we say, no paraphrasing, no additions, and no rearranging _anything_. We will also review what you have written before you leave. And you will send us a copy of your article _before_ it is submitted to your editor. Once we have approved of what you have written you may _than_ publish it. These terms are nonnegotiable and if you don't like it we can always turn to another writer or another newspaper. I assume you also remember what will happen if you at any point in time break our agreement." Threatened Hermione.

"Alright I agree to your terms." Said Rita with reluctance. "Shall we begin?"

"We are ready whenever you are" said Draco as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"When did you three first meet?"

"We first meet during 1st Year at Hogwarts. And though we were not particularly close during our school years we became very close after the war." Answered Blaise.

"Why were you not close?"

"Well I was always busy with school and fighting in a war so I didn't really have time for anything else." Replied Hermione

"Not to mention all the house tension between Slytherin's and Gryffindor's really made it hard for relationships to develop." Added Draco.

"So what changed now?"

"We realized what an incredible woman Hermione is and we just could not stay away any longer." Said Blaise as he smiled at Hermione.

Draco gave Hermione's shoulder a squeeze in agreement as Rita asked the next question. "When did the relationship get serious than or serious enough for a proposal?"

"It was serious from the beginning. Our magical cores just clicked and it became harder and harder for us to stay away from each other." Replied Blaise.

"When will the engagement ball be held?" Asked Rita with a suspicious glint in her eyes.

Draco dodged the question by saying, "we are electing to keep that a secret to ensure there will be no party crashers."

"What of the wedding?"

"We have yet to set a date" said Hermione.

"There was no date in the marriage contract?"

"We elected to leave the date undecided and that is all we will say about the marriage contract." Said Draco in a firm tone.

"Will the people at least get to know who represented Ms. Granger seeing how she is a muggleborn?"

"I was represented by Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"The _minister_?"

"Yes the minister. We happen to be old friends and he happens to be someone that I greatly respect."

"Does that mean that you agree with the direction the minister is taking the wizarding world?"

"We are NOT here to talk about politics!"

"Its okay Draco I don't mind." Said Hermione as she patted Draco's thigh. "I think the Minister is doing a great job, he is certainly doing a better job than either of his predecessors."

"Well if you do not have any other questions regarding our engagement I guess this interview is over." Said Blaise as he made to stand up.

"No, no I do have other questions." Hurried Rita. "This question is directed to Ms. Granger, are you not worried about the reception you will receive from the pureblood community?"

"No I am not! We fought and won a war against discrimination so I am not going to be the one to judge a group of people based on the actions of a few others. I also have confidence that I will have the support of my new family as well as my own family and friends and that is all that matters to me!"

"Do you, Mr. Malfoy and you, Mr. Zabini have confidence that Ms. Granger will be able to fit into your society?"

"They do not call her the smartest witch of her generation for nothing!" Said Draco his voice full of pride.

"We have full confidence in her ability and we will always be here for her." Added Blaise

Rita asked a few more general questions before giving over her parchment for review. "I will owl you my article in a few hours for review. It was a pleasure." Ground out Rita.

"That will be most acceptable." Responded Hermione. "Tinny! Please show Ms. Rita Skeeter out."

"Yes mistress!" squeaked Tinny as she bowed in Hermione's direction.

Once they were sure Rita was out of ear shot Draco turned to Hermione. "Why don't we go up to bed and let mother handle looking over the Skeeter woman's article?"

"That would be great! We are definitely going to need our energy for tomorrow."

"Don't worry about tomorrow Cara. I am sure your parents will love us, and if they don't it will not change how we feel about you." Said Blaise as he gave Hermione a one arm hug and a kiss on her temple.

"Nothing could change how we feel about you love." Added Draco as he lead them in the direction of his bedroom.

The days events had finally caught up with Hermione and by the time they reached the last flight of stairs she had to be carried by Draco the rest of the way to his bedroom. Once they reached the bedroom Blaise pulled out his wand and transfigured all of their clothes into pajamas so as not to waste time or energy. Both boys cuddled up close to Hermione and all three fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Please Review! I love to read what you all think (the good and the bad) it helps me to improve my writing and gives me new ideas. Not to mention it gives me motivation to write ;D**

**As for the Sam pairing the votes stand as such:**

**Marcus- 13**

**Charlie- 9**

**Oliver- 6**

**Marcus, Charlie, Sam- 4**

**Marcus, Oliver, Sam- 1**

**In all honesty I probably will not be doing a Sam trio but that does not mean I will not acknowledge those votes.**


End file.
